I'm The Alpha Now
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Stiles est malade. Un cancer. Il ne lui reste qu'un mois, deux tout au plus. Il va trouver Derek pour lui avouer son amour, et il va se passer quelque chose qui changera la vie de l'adolescent à jamais. [Sterek] [Destiel]
1. La morsure

Vous devinerez jamais les loulous ! Prise d'une inspiration subite, je me suis dit « Eh, pourquoi pas faire encore une suite a mes deux OS ? » Mais si, vous savez, _Jamais sans toi_ et _Ensemble jusqu'au bout_ ! Je me suis dis que finalement, ils avaient le potentiel pour devenir une petite ficlette sans prétention Du coup, je poste les deux OS ici, en guise des deux premiers chapitres pour que vous puissiez les relire et j'ajoute le chapitre trois qui devrait vous plaire, du moins je l'espère ! Il sera suivit d'un quatrième sûr, plus tard. Après, tout dépendra de mon inspiration ou de vos suggestions pour savoir si je continue ;D

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, hélas, sinon Derek et Stiles fileraient le parfait amour !

**Titre : **Jamais sans toi [Titre de l'OS] devient **La morsure.**

**Pairing : **Stiles/Derek, comme toujours !

**Rating : M !**

* * *

**I'm The Alpha Now**

Chapitre 1 : La morsure

Stiles était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il revenait à l'instant de l'hôpital. Le verdict était tombé : cancer de l'estomac, dernier stade. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois à vivre, voire deux tout au plus. Il était choqué. Les symptômes étaient apparus comme ça, presque du jour au lendemain. Fatigue chronique, puis crampes d'estomac affreuses. Il avait pensé que ce n'était pas grand chose, il avait pris des anti-inflammatoires. Mais ça continuait, c'était presque perpétuel.

Alors il était allé voir un médecin en ville. Il lui avait prescrit des médicaments plus fort pour calmer la douleur. Mais une semaine après, il avait toujours aussi mal, voire même plus. Son médecin lui avait conseillé d'aller à l'hôpital, histoire d'être sûr, de faire des radios, des scanners... Et voilà où il en était. On lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer de l'estomac. Il était condamné.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une maladie après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il avait surmonté. Il avait survécu à tant de choses... Et il allait mourir d'un cancer. Comme la vie pouvait être cruelle.

Il secoua la tête. S'il devait mourir, il avait plusieurs choses à faire avant. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Parler à Scott. Il devait parler à son meilleur ami. La décision prise, il monta dans sa Jeep et conduisit jusqu'à chez les McCall, dans un état second. Il entra sans frapper avec le double de sa clé, comme toujours et se dirigea vers la chambre de Scott. Il n'avait pas pensé à appeler son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il était chez lui. Quand il entra, c'était vide. Il soupira, et ressortit. Il devait être chez Alison. Stiles se voyait mal débarquer chez les Argent, alors il se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire d'autre ? S'il devait mourir, il devait dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait. C'est important, non, de dire à la personne qu'on aime que justement, on l'aime ? Même si ce n'était pas réciproque, Stiles ne pourrait pas reposer en paix s'il ne l'avait pas avoué.

Alors il prit la direction du loft de l'Alpha, son esprit, habituellement vif, complètement amorphe. Ses pensées étaient lentes. Il se gara, sortit de son véhicule, marcha jusqu'aux escaliers et les monta avec lenteur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, de ne plus savoir exactement pourquoi il marchait, si c'était lui qui commandait son corps.

Il se retrouva à taper contre la porte en métal et à la pousser pour entrer. Derek était assis dans son canapé, la mine songeuse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? » demanda l'Alpha en levant à peine les yeux.

« -Je t'aime, Derek, et je suis mourant aussi. C'est dingue de le dire à voix haute quand même. Je vais mourir d'ici un mois, et même pas tué par méchant, même pas tué au combat avec courage et vaillance. Non, non, je vais mourir d'un cancer, je vais dépérir, devenir un cadavre vivant avant de devenir un cadavre tout court. Ah ah, c'est triste non, j'aurais peut-être pas dû me renseigner autant sur le cancer parce que je sais comment je vais mourir, et c'est pas beau. Mais tant pis, je suis en train de faire une liste des choses que je dois accomplir avant de passer l'arme à gauche, d'ailleurs c'est une expression plutôt étrange quand on a pas d'arme non ? Et donc dans ma liste t'es le numéro deux, le numéro un c'était Scott, j'allais le lui dire, parce que tu comprends c'est mon meilleur ami alors je devais le lui dire, mais monsieur est avec sa petite copine, alors j'allais pas le déranger, alors je suis venu te voir, je devais te dire que je t'aimais avant de mou...»

« -Stiles ! » rugit Derek, en face de lui.

L'adolescent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'hôpital. Il avait eu le besoin irrépressible de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et il l'avait dit d'une traite, sans respirer. Derek n'avait pas réussit à interrompre le flot de paroles qui le blessaient, chaque mot un peu plus, à moins d'hausser la voix.

« -Stiles ...» C'était un murmure cette fois, où la peine profonde était perceptible. « Ne dis plus que tu vas mourir, je t'en prie... Juste, ne dis plus rien. »

L'hyperactif leva les yeux sur le visage de Derek, remarquant qu'il n'était plus assis sur le canapé mais juste devant lui. Il voyait la tristesse tirer les traits parfaits de son visage.

« -T'es pas beau quand t'es triste, tu le sais ça ? C'est pas gave tu sais, si tu m'aimes pas, je vais pas en mourir, ah ah, non c'est le cancer qui ...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes, avalant les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Les mains chaudes du loup encadraient son visage. Ces contacts furent comme un retour brutal à la réalité. Il allait mourir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il versa des larmes, perles salées qui roulaient traîtreusement sur ses joues devenues pâles.

« -Chut, Stiles » essaya de l'apaiser Derek. « Je suis là. »

Il plaça le visage de l'adolescent dans son cou et caressa doucement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Quand la crise de larmes de l'hyperactif fut calmée, Derek ramena son visage en face du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Je t'aime aussi Stiles » chuchota-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix s'il parlait plus fort. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur avec une lenteur inhumaine.

« -Embrasse-moi » demanda Stiles, d'une voix suppliante.

Il pouvait voir la détresse de l'adolescent, sa peur, son désespoir, mais aussi son amour et son désir. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Stiles en un baiser passionné, désespéré, violent. Stiles voulait se sentir vivre avant de mourir.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les mains de l'adolescent passèrent sous le t-shirt de Derek pour le lui faire enlever. Il embrassait avec frénésie toutes parcelles de peau dénudée ; le cou, les épaules, le torse, revenait aux lèvres, puis le cou à nouveau, derrière l'oreille, la clavicule. Il dévorait le loup de ses baisers, toujours plus brûlants. Il mordait la peau tendre, aussi, dans un désir de se sentir accroché à quelque chose dans la réalité.

Derek grondait et grognait sous les assauts désespérés des lèvres de Stiles. Il sentait les dents de l'adolescent sur sa peau ardente, et la douleur qu'engendrait ce contact disparaissait sous le plaisir de sentir Stiles contre lui, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de goûter ses lèvres. Il retira le haut de l'adolescent et l'attrapa fermement pour le porter. Les jambes de Stiles s'enroulèrent d'instinct autour de la taille de l'Alpha tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient furieusement les siennes.

Connaissant son appartement par coeur, il les conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta Stiles sur le lit avant de le rejoindre et de retrouver ses lèvres. Leur étreinte n'était pas tendre. Stiles ne voulait pas de tendresse, pas de douceur, il voulait ressentir durement, violemment. Il plantait ses ongles dans le dos puissant et musclé de son amant.

Derek grondait de plus en plus fort sous la douleur mais ne ralentissait en rien la fougue de ses baisers. Il avait autant besoin du contact de Stiles que Stiles avait besoin de lui. C'était un besoin poussé par le désespoir. Ils allaient se perdre. Ils venaient de se trouver et ils allaient se perdre. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de sentir l'autre, de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas encore parti. C'était impératif, un instinct primaire.

Derek s'écarta des lèvres de Stiles pour parcourir son corps, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de son jeans. Sans plus de cérémonie, il défit le bouton et retira le vêtement avec rage. Alors qu'il revenait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, il sentit les mains de celui-ci agripper son jeans et le déboutonner. Il essaya de le lui retirer, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il gémit de frustration contre la bouche de son amant qui s'occupa de le retirer avec précipitation pour revenir l'embrasser.

Stiles laissa échapper un autre gémissement, de plaisir celui-là, quand il sentit l'érection de Derek contre la sienne. Il se pressa avec avidité contre lui, brûlant de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement chaud. Et il trouvait ça lent, tellement lent, tout allait trop lentement. Il fit sentir son impatience à son partenaire, lui mordant furieusement la lèvre.

Derek accéléra encore, passant le niveau supérieur. Il avait peur. Peur que s'il ralentissait, Stiles ne meurt dans ses bras. Il retira le boxer de son amant, le déchirant presque, et fit de même avec le sien. Cependant, il se força à ralentir pour la préparation. Il désirait ardemment Stiles, il voulait le faire siens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

La préparation se passa donc en douceur, lentement, précautionneusement. Mais encore une fois, Stiles s'impatienta. Il se fichait d'avoir mal, il voulait Derek en lui, et ce désir supplantait tout autres pensées. Alors l'Alpha répondit à son désir et le pénétra. Il persistait à vouloir être doux, sauf que Stiles ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le choix ; il agrippa les hanches de Derek et vint à sa rencontre avec violence.

Il se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur. Il avait mal. Mais au moins, il vivait. Il se disait que tant qu'il avait mal, tant qu'il ressentait, c'était qu'il était vivant, et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait plus que tout : être vivant. Il amorça à bouger le bassin et gémit, autant de douleur que du plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir. Derek couvrait sa bouche de baiser, comme pour s'excuser, et caressait son érection pour lui faire oublier la souffrance.

Sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Stiles, l'Alpha accélérait la cadence. Alors qu'il allait venir, l'hyperactif souffla :

« -Mords-moi Derek. Fais-moi tien. »

Derek ne réfléchit même pas, son loup prit les commandes. Il se transforma à moitié et planta profondément ses crocs dans l'épaule de Stiles avec un grondement féroce alors qu'il éjaculait en même temps que l'adolescent.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Derek se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait transformé Stiles. S'il survivait à la morsure...

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Voilà ! Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu l'OS, laissez une review ;D

J'vous aime fort les loulous ! Plein de bisous :coeur:


	2. Mon compagnon

Voilà la suite !

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, hélas, sinon Derek et Stiles fileraient le parfait amour !

**Titre : **Ensemble jusqu'au bout [Titre de l'OS] devient **Mon compagnon****  
**

**Pairing : **Stiles/Derek, comme toujours !

**Rating : M !**

* * *

**I'm The Alpha Now**

Chapitre 2 : Mon compagnon

Derek fixait la morsure, incapable de s'en détourné, complètement horrifié. Il avait mordu Stiles. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? C'était l'horreur absolue. Et si Stiles ne survivait pas ? Il l'aurait tué, purement et simplement. Il venait juste d'accepter les sentiments qu'il avait envers cet adolescent hyperactif et peut-être que le lendemain il serait mort, par sa faute.

« -Derek, arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas la fin du monde. Quitte à mourir dans un mois, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance, j'ai plus rien à perdre » lâcha Stiles, devenu parfaitement calme.

L'hyperactif ne paniquait plus face à sa maladie : il aviat une chance sur deux de s'en sortir. C'était plus que ce qu'il espérait ! Deux heures avant, il était comdamné à mourir, à laisser son père seul et désoeuvré, et là il avait une chance de se transformer et de vaincre la maladie ! Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ?

« -De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison pour que j'en meurs. Je suis déterminé à devenir un loup, et puis je ne serais pas si terrible que ça en Bêta. En plus, ça calmera mon hyperactivité, que veux-tu de plus ? »

« -L'assurance que tu seras en vie demain » répliqua sombrement l'Alpha.

Stiles soupira et se releva sur un coude pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de Derek.

« -Arrête ça. Je commence à te connaître, Derek-je-veux-rester-impassible-Hale. Tu es en train de te dire que si je meurs ça sera de ta faute. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je saisi un de tes moments de faiblesse pour que tu me mordes. Si la morsure ne prend pas, et bien tant pis. Je suis déjà condamné, Derek, je vais...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, brûlantes de le faire taire. Quand l'Alpha se recula pour laisser l'adolescent respirer, il lui souffla:

« -Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire ça. Je ne veux plus l'entendre...»

« -Va bien falloir. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas, que ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai choisi d'essayer de vivre, et personne ne pourra me le reprocher, ni te le reprocher. »

Derek se demandait comment l'adolescent arrivait à être aussi calme sur un sujet pareil. Ils parlaient tout de même de sa mort...

« -Habille-toi » lui lança l'Alpha alors qu'il quitta le lit pour enfiler des vêtements propres - les autres étaient dans un sale état.

« -Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas me mettre à la porte comme si j'étais un coup d'un soir ?! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas le soir, on est en plein milieu d'après-midi... »

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« -Non, idiot, je ne te mets pas à la porte ! T'es vraiment crétin quand tu t'y mets... Je vais t'emmener voir Deaton, il est le plus à même de savoir si tu vas survivre ou ...»

« -Ou si je vais mourir » complèta Stiles en se levant à son tour. « Va falloir que tu me prêtes des fringues, t'as un peu malmené les miennes...»

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« -A qui la faute ? » rétorqua l'Alpha avec un petit sourire néanmoins au souvenir de leurs ébats.

Une fois présentable, ils sortirent du loft de Derek et prirent la Camaro pour aller jusqu'au vétérinaire. Le trajet se passa plus silencieusement que d'habitude. Le loup réfléchissait activement, essayant de se souvenir d'un cas de transformation rejettée et d'un cas normal pour les comparer avec l'état de Stiles. L'adolescent quand à lui se demandait comment Scott allait prendre la nouvelle. Il allait lui annoncé qu'il était atteint d'un cancer, puis que pour être sauvé, Derek l'avait mordu ? Il y avait des chances pour que son meilleur ami ne le prenne pas trop mal.

Derek se gara près de l'entrée et descendit du véhicule, suivit de près par Stiles. Ils se rendirent directement dans la salle d'examen, à l'arrière de la clinique. Deaton sortit de l'espace réservé aux animaux pour aller à leur rencontre.

« -Stile, Derek ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » fit-il aimablement en se lavant les mains.

Derek lança un regard à l'adolescent disant clairement « C'est ton problème ça ». Avec un soupir, Stiles répondit au vétérinaire.

« -Voilà, ce matin j'ai appris que j'étais atteint d'un cancer de l'estomac. Bon, j'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme, et je voulais en parler à Scott mais...»

« -Abrège ! » intervint Derek.

Avec un roulement d'yeux, Stiles optempéra, agacé.

« -Je suis allé chez Derek, on a couché ensemble et il m'a mordu. Assez abrégé là ? »

L'Alpha gronda et Stiles soutint son regard rougeoyant. Derek avait demandé à ce que ça soit court non ? Et bien il avait fait dans le concis, pour une fois. Il devrait être content.

« -Je... vois » répondit Deaton, interrompant leur joute visuelle. « Et la morsure est arrivé après ou pendant ? »

Bien qu'un peu gêné par les révélations soudaines, le vétérinaire gardait en vue ses priorités.

« -Pendant » répondirent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

Deaton hocha pensivement la tête avant de se tourner vers un placard et d'en fouiller le contenu, visiblement à la recherche d'un livre. Il finit par trouver son bonheur et commença à le feuilleter, sous les regards impatients du loup et de l'adolescent. Le silence était pesant et tendu. Le véto releva la tête et fixa son regard sur le calendrier. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

« -Tout indique que Stiles est ton compagnon...» lâcha simplement Deaton.

Les deux amants se fixèrent avant de revenir sur le vétérinaire. Derek n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de son enfance sur les compagnons. Devant leurs airs intrigués et soucieux, Deaton développa.

« -Un compagnon, pour un loup, c'est comme une âme-soeur en quelque sorte, vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Une animosité éclate au début entre les deux concernés à cause de la force du lien. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus cette animosité se transforme. D'abord en amitié, puis en amour. Dans ce livre, il est écrit que le compagnon du loup sera revendiqué au solstice d'été, donc aujourd'hui, et que sa morsure guérira complètement. Si c'est le compagnon d'un Alpha, il se transformera en loup, si c'est le compagnon d'un Bêta ou d'un Oméga, la blessure guérira simplement, mais l'humain apparaîtra complètement intouchable aux yeux de n'importe quel loup.»

Il y eut un silence.

« -Il n'y a pas de risque de rejeter la transformation ? » s'enquit Derek.

« -Non. Un compagnon, c'est pour la vie, en quelque sorte. Toute la nature concours à préserver ce lien. Stiles ne rejettera pas la transformation et deviendra un loup quand la lune sera à son zénite, ce soir. »

« -Alors... Je vais pas mourir ?! » s'exclama Stiles, reprenant des couleurs et recommençant à gesticuler. « C'est trop génial !»

Derek s'autorisa un sourire. Avant de voir la mine inquiète de son compagnon.

« -Oh mon dieu... Je vais devenir un loup-garou. Oh mon dieu... Et en plus va falloir que je le dise à Scott, il va me tuer. Et mon père ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui cacher ça ? Impossible ! Et si j'ai envie de le tuer ? Oh mon dieu...»

« -Respire Stiles. Un Alpha n'est pas complètement inutile, je te rappelle. Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler, comme je l'ai fait avec Scott. Tout ira bien. »

Stiles hocha la tête, et les deux amants prirent conger du vétérinaire. La vie de l'adolescent allait complètement changer...

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Aaah, on en arrive bientôt au chapitre trois, qui est tout nouveau, tout beau :D

Plein de bisous les louveteaux ! :coeur:


	3. Transformation et Domination

Voilààà le chapitre trois, tout juste terminé !

**ATTENTION : Le chapitre est genre classé M+,** non seulement y'a du sexe, mais en plus c'est violent ! Je ne veux pas heurter votre sensibilité les chouquets ! J'ai essayé d'écrire un autre genre de lemon, et je me suis plutôt bien amusée à l'écrire ! Bon, en vrai, ils font des trucs peu orthodoxes tout le long du chapitre - mais ils font des pauses aussi :D - donc sérieusement si vous êtes sensible ne lisez pas.

Petites **infos musicales** : parce que des fois il m'arrive d'écrire avec de la musique et que j'aimerais partager ça avec vous ! En réalité, c'est à cause de ces musiques-là que mon chapitre est un lemon pur et dur xD

**Flight Facilities - **_Crave you _[A écouter lors de la première partie du chapitre]

**Mario Basanov ft. Rahjwanti -** _Slip Away _[A écouter sous la douche :')]

**The Flamingos -** _I Only Have Eyes For You_ (celle-là est plutôt angoissante en fait xD)

Ecoutez-les comme musiques d'ambiance si vous voulez, elles collent plutôt - voire carrément - à l'ambiance que je voulais donner.

* * *

**I'm The Alpha Now**

Chapitre 3 : Transformation et Domination

Le soir était enfin là. Derek avait ramené Stiles au loft et ils avaient attendu que le soleil se couche. Et ça y était, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre parsemé de points jaune.

« -Il est temps. Installe-toi sur le lit » indiqua l'Alpha à son compagnon.

Stiles s'exécuta, curieux et inquiet. Derek sortit de la chambre quelque minutes pour revenir les bras chargés de chaînes en fer. Sans un mot, il entreprit d'attacher l'adolescent au montant en ferraille du lit.

« -C'est un de tes fantasmes, c'est ça ? » lâcha Stiles, désireux de se distraire.

Tout ça l'angoissait au plus au point, et sans la présence rassurante et confiante de Derek, il aurait cédé à une crise de panique depuis bien longtemps. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et résonnait à ses oreilles, sa respiration était courte et précipitée, et ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, secoués de spasmes incontrôlés.

« -Si c'était un de mes fantasmes, tu n'aurais même plus ton pantalon... » lui glissa l'Alpha à l'oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Stiles se sentit rougir alors qu'une légère chaleur prenait d'assaut son corps. Un délicieux frisson le parcouru pendant qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il n'avait pas son jeans.

« -Ça va être long, n'est-ce pas ? Attendre que la lune se lève complètement... » demanda l'adolescent, pourtant déjà sûr de la réponse.

« -Oui. Mais je peux t'occuper un peu si tu veux... » répondit Derek avec un sourire en coin, une lueur intense brillant dans son regard bleu-vert.

Stiles eut un sourire alors qu'il écartait les jambes pour laisser l'Alpha se glisser contre lui. Les lèvres chaudes et légèrement rugueuse du loup capturèrent les siennes avec avidité. Le baiser était tendre, langoureux, tandis que Derek caressait la langue de son compagnon avec la sienne. Sa main descendait le long du corps de l'adolescent, froissant son t-shirt sous ses doigts, avant qu'elle ne se glisse sous le tissu et ne caresse tendrement la peau tendue de son ventre. Stiles retint un instant son souffle alors que Derek embrassait fiévreusement son cou, léchant la jugulaire qui se gonflait furieusement au rythme erratique de son coeur. Il remarqua alors que sa morsure avait cicatrisé, laissant une trace sur la peau pâle. Son loup gronda de contentement ; Stiles portait sa marque, il était à lui.

Pris d'une envie de jouer, Derek continua de caresser son compagnon avec langueur, survolant la zone sensible qui déformait son jeans. Stiles se cambra avec un gémissement à la recherche de ce contact qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

« -Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que je te réserve après ta transformation ? » susurra Derek, la voix rauque et sensuelle.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête, les yeux fermés avec force, incapable de parler. Il se consumait de désir, et il commençait à sentir l'effet des rayons de la lune sur lui. Il se sentait plein d'une nouvelle vitalité, une énergie différente de celle engendrée par son hyperactivité. Il se sentait fort.

« -Je t'embrasserai jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes ton souffle, et je caresserais chaque partie de son corps » commença Derek à son oreille, passant à nouveau sa main sur la virilité en éveille de son compagnon qui poussa un long gémissement. « Je ferais ça jusqu'à ce que tu me _supplies_ d'aller plus loin. Alors, je te déshabillerai lentement, et je lécherai ta peau jusqu'à ce que tu en trembles. Et lorsque tu ne pourras plus supporter que je ne sois pas en toi, je te retournerai et te prendrai. Tellement fort que ta vue se brouillera, et tu crieras mon nom jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme t'emporte, te laissant presque inconscient... »

Stiles se tendit alors que son imagination travaillait à produire les images que Derek évoquait. Il voulait tellement que ça arrive, il en mourrait d'envie. Il se mit à haleter sous les images qui affluaient, rendant son jeans trop serré, trop étroit pour lui. Derek sourit et se recula lorsqu'il remarqua que les mains de son compagnon commençaient à changer.

« -Enfoiré » marmonna Stiles quand il sentit Derek s'éloigné. « Tu me chauffes et tu fuis... »

L'Alpha eut un rire.

« -Je ne fuis pas, je te fais attendre. Plus tu attendras, et plus tu auras envie de moi. »

Stiles grogna ; le son était à mis chemin entre une voix humaine et un grognement animal.

« -Je ne crois pas pouvoir avoir plus envie de toi que maintenant » gronda Stiles en ouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur Derek, et ainsi lui faire comprendre la véracité de ses propos.

L'Alpha le regarda avec une expression de surprise mélangée à l'incrédulité peinte sur le visage, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Un grondement sourd échappa à Stiles lorsqu'il vit la bouche qu'il désirait tant dans une moue si attirante, comme incitant à plusieurs choses plus obscènes les une que les autres.

Il sentait la transformation opérer, douloureuse et lente, mais son attention était fixé sur Derek. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son esprit était concentré sur une seule et unique chose, sans dériver. Il sentait ses membres changer, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal en se parant de crocs impressionnants, ses mains le faisaient souffrirent alors que la peau se perçait de griffes effroyablement aiguisées. Il agrippa ses chaînes avec violence, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Il voulait se libérer à tout prix, parce qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait à présent encore plus envie de Derek. D'une manière possessive, animale. Il le voulait à lui, pour lui. Il voulait le soumettre.

« -Stiles... » souffla Derek, enfin remis de sa surprise. « Tu es un Alpha. »

Le mot résonna en Stiles, se répercutant dans chaque partie de son corps, répandant une sensation de satisfaction profonde et d'orgueil. Il était un Alpha. Il était un chef. Un mâle dominant. Avec un grondement de contentement, il tira plus fort sur ses chaînes, faisant gémir et grincer le métal. Et finalement, il le fit céder. Avec un jappement animal, il se jeta sur Derek et écrasa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion et violence, écorchant la lèvre inférieure de l'homme avec ses crocs. Le sang se mêla à leur langues, donnant un goût étrange et excitant à leur baiser. Ils grondèrent d'appréciation à l'unisson. Derek donna une grande impulsion pour renverser Stiles sur le dos et s'allongea de ton son poids sur son compagnon sans jamais rompre le contact brûlant de leur lèvres. D'un geste impérieux, précis et violent, il déchira le t-shirt et craqua le jeans de Stiles sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il avait causé à ses propres vêtements. D'un coup de griffe, il trancha le boxer de l'adolescent, ne se souciant plus guère du tissu.

Stiles gronda de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas la position. Il n'aimait pas être soumis sous le poids de l'autre Alpha, son nouvel instinct lui hurlait de prendre le dessus, de dominer. D'un coup, il décolla les épaules du matelas et, utilisant sa nouvelle force, il fit basculer Derek, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, grognant férocement. Ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut du cou de l'autre Alpha, ses crocs effleurant la peau du loup en le faisant violemment frissonner. Stiles agrippa les poignets de Derek et les remonta au dessus de la tête de celui-ci, les lui bloquant avec force pour empêcher toutes tentatives de domination. Les orbes du loup s'illuminèrent instantanément de carmin, furieux d'être dans une position soumise. Mais Derek lui, adorait ça. Dans tout ses rapports, il avait toujours été le dominant, toujours celui qui décidait. Et là, il ne contrôlait rien. Un délicieux frisson d'excitation le parcouru. Il était à la merci de Stiles.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, entreprit de faire subir le même sort aux vêtements de son compagnon que Derek avait fait subir aux siens. Il les déchira, purement et simplement sans autre forme de procès. Il était mû par un instinct qu'il ne contrôlait pas, faisait des gestes sans les contrôler véritablement. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

D'un mouvement ferme et rapide, il saisit Derek et le retourna de force, le mettant à quatre pattes devant lui. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre Alpha de réaliser, il lui écarta les jambes et, d'un seul mouvement, il entra en Derek.

Le loup jappa de douleur et de rage d'être dans une telle position. Il voulut se retourner, et mordre, mais Stiles le maintint d'une poigne ferme, ses ongles se plantant dans ses hanches alors qu'il entamait en mouvement de va-et-vient. Derek grogna, de plus en plus fort alors que la douleur se mélangeait au plaisir. Stiles, encouragé par les grondement de son compagnon, accéléra le mouvement, allant encore plus profondément en Derek jusqu'à toucher la petite boule de nerf qui fit glapir son partenaire de plaisir. Il recommença, toujours plus fort, encore et encore, un grondement sourd faisant trembler sa cage thoracique alors qu'il enfonçait ses griffes plus ardemment dans les hanches couvertes de minces filets de sang. Cette vue fut pour Stiles le comble de l'érotisme, le faisant encore accélérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende gémir. Plusieurs gémissement, lascifs, longs et indécents. Derek _gémissait_ sous lui. Ses hanches claquèrent avec plus de force encore contre les fesses de son amant, tellement fort qu'il sentit et entendit son os se briser. Mais trop plongé dans son plaisir, il ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Il continua son va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Derek se tendre et qu'il l'entende gronder alors que l'orgasme l'emportait. Le corps de Derek se contractant, le rendant plus étroit, Stiles ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, pris par l'orgasme. Alors que son plaisir était à son paroxysme, le jeune Alpha se pencha et, sa bouche munie de crocs, il mordit violemment dans l'épaule droite de son compagnon, qui gémit sous la douleur et le plaisir que la morsure engendrait.

Derek était tremblant, épuisé d'avoir tenu cette position aussi longtemps et vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il sentait ses muscles le tirailler, lui laissant une agréable sensation de plénitude. Lorsque Stiles se retira de lui, il relâcha la tension de ses muscles et se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir d'aise. Son corps commençait déjà à cicatriser, effaçant les marques de griffes sur ses hanches mais pas la morsure sur son épaule. Il était marqué à présent. Il appartenait à Stiles autant que Stiles lui appartenait. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée et regarda tendrement son amant qui s'était endormi près de lui. Utilisant le peu de force qu'il avait, il se tourna sur le dos, rabattit les couvertures - qui avait plus ou moins survécus à leurs ébats - et attrapa Stiles dans une étreinte chaude et tendre. Le jeune Alpha avait repris forme humaine, et inconsciemment il passa son bras en travers du ventre de son compagnon en une position possessive. Derek sourit à nouveau et ferma les yeux, se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il eut le souffle coupé. Le monde lui apparaissait si différent ! Il voyait, sentait et ressentait plus intensément tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voyait la poussière qui virevoltait dans la pièce, il sentait des odeurs sucrés, qui l'excitait étrangement, mélangées à une odeur forte de bois, de fer, et de rouille. Non, c'était plus que de la rouille, c'était métallique, mais aussi plus... _vivant_. Stiles ignorait comment une odeur pouvait sentir la vie, mais c'était ce qu'il sentait. Il balaya le lit des yeux et remarqua les traînées rouges sombre qui maculait les draps blancs. Le sang, c'était l'odeur du sang qu'il avait sentit. Son coeur s'accéléra. Que s'était-il passé ? Derek était-il blessé ?

Il se força à se souvenir de la veille, inquiet. Et tout lui revint, le faisait violemment rougir. Il avait... _pris_ Derek avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et il se souvenait parfaitement avoir fait gémir Derek. _Oh mon dieu, j'ai fait gémir le grand Derek Hale. Oh mon dieu..._, pensa-t-il, en boucle. Un sensation de fierté se répandit dans ses membres et il gronda. Surpris, il se figea, fixant son torse avec ahurissement

« -C'est ton loup qui s'exprime » glissa doucement Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui et eut un instant le souffle coupé, son coeur ratant un battement. Il avait l'impression de découvrir Derek pour la première fois. Sa nouvelle vision lui permettait de voir toutes les petites imperfections de sa peau, le rendant plus beau encore. Alors qu'il souriait, il pouvait voir son regard s'illuminer, les coins de ses yeux légèrement plissés, la fossette qui se formait sur sa joue. Il était incroyablement sexy.

« -T'es vachement beau » lâcha Stiles, en même temps que cette pensée parcourait son cerveau.

Derek eut un petit rire, et le son résonna dans les oreilles de l'adolescent, le faisant frissonner. Le silence s'installa alors que le jeune Alpha cherchait ses mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Son coeur s'accéléra soudainement et son souffle se raccourcit.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Derek en observant attentivement son compagnon, qui commença à rougir.

« -Derek... c'est... tu sais... hier soir, quand je... je me transformais... j'avais plus le contrôle, tu vois, et je voulais pas... »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de l'Alpha sur les siennes. Il pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa bouche.

« -Stiles, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'aime quand tu es violent » ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

« -Oui mais, je sais qu'en tant qu'Alpha... » commença Stiles, soucieux d'avoir pu froisser le loup-garou.

« -Tu es, toi aussi, un Alpha maintenant, Stiles. Il faut bien qu'à un moment donné, l'un domine l'autre. Cette fois, c'était toi, mais j'aurais ma revanche. »

Le ton plein de sous-entendu et de promesses fit frémir le jeune Alpha qui se blottit plus étroitement contre son compagnon, rassuré. S'il avait été à moitié félin au lieu d'être à moitié loup, il aurait ronronné de plaisir. A la place, il gronda doucement de contentement. Derek caressa doucement son dos, traçant des petits cercles en un geste mécanique et répétitif.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, voire même une heure, Stiles ayant perdu la notion du temps. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de Derek, entouré par son odeur - il sentait la forêt, la fumé, agrémenté d'une légère odeur de sueur et de sang, reste de leurs ébats de la veille - rassurante, et réchauffé par sa chaleur apaisante.

« -Il va bien falloir que l'on sorte de ce lit un jour » lança Derek avec douceur, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé - enfin, silence, c'était relatif étant donné qu'à présent, Stiles pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde -.

« -Non » marmonna le jeune Alpha en resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon. « On reste ici pour toujours. »

Derek eut un sourire espiègle.

« -Si tu restes dans ce lit, tu ne pourras pas profiter de la douche avec moi... »

Aussitôt intéressé, Stiles se releva vivement, une lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux noisettes. Avec un lent sourire, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit par Derek. Il se glissa sous l'eau d'abord froide qui se réchauffa très vite, surtout grâce à la présence de l'autre Alpha avec lui. Stiles observa Derek avec avidité, remarquant chaque goûte qui ruisselait sur son corps parfaitement musclé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Il captura les lèvres de son compagnon et l'embrassa langoureusement, plaquant son corps contre le siens, faisant se mouvoir doucement ses hanches. Il mit fin au baiser et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il déposa les lèvres sur la morsure qu'il lui avait faite.

A ce contact, Derek se raidit, son coeur et sa respiration s'affolant. Cet endroit de son corps était devenu aussi sensible que son entrejambe, provoquant des vagues de plaisir intense se répandant dans ses membres, faisant s'en dresser un bien particulier. Il gronda doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté pour permettre à Stiles un meilleur accès. Son loup se révolta de nouveau. Il était encore en position de soumission en offrant son cou de cette manière à un autre loup, Alpha qui plus est. Mais ce contact était trop bon pour Derek veuille le stopper par fierté lupine.

Lentement, mû encore une fois par un instinct inconnu, Stiles descendit lentement, parcourant le torse puis le ventre de l'Alpha de ses baisers, laissant ses dents - humaines - érafler la peau lisse. Il sentit les abdominaux parfaits de son compagnon se contracter lorsque sa langue passa dessus. Finalement, il finit pas se retrouver à genoux devant Derek. La position aurait dû faire enrager son loup, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Stiles se savait maître de la situation, même dans cette position d'infériorité. Il prit le membre dressé de l'Alpha dans une poigne ferme et d'une langue joueuse, il parcourut la verge gonflée de son amant.

Derek était complètement submergé par les sensation que lui envoyait les mouvements de Stiles. Il le fixait avec vénalité. Son loup grondait de contentement de voir le jeune Alpha à genoux devant lui, dans une attitude de soumission. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet pour lui imprimer un rythme mais Stiles ne se laissa pas faire, opposant une ferme résistance à la poigne de son amant. Il garda une cadence lente qui torturait l'Alpha. Stiles releva les yeux, les fixant directement dans les prunelles bleues-vertes de son amant, une leur provocante dans son regard qui devenait lentement rouge, et prit entièrement le membre dans sa bouche. Il entama un va-et-vient un peu plus rapide, laissant échapper volontairement des sons indécents, observant avec attention la réaction de son amant qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux de Derek se teintèrent de carmin, et ils s'emplirent d'un désir violent. Satisfait, Stiles laissa la main dans ses cheveux imposer un rythme plus rapide encore, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme s'empare de son amant qui grogna longuement en un râle rauque.

Stiles déglutit et se releva, entraîné par les mains de Derek. L'Alpha le retourna et le plaqua contre les carreaux froids du mur, complètement excité. Il écarta les jambes de son amant avec le pied, écarta ses fesses et entra en lui avec brutalité, le faisant rugir.

« -Je t'avais promis une revanche » murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles en faisant pression de son torse.

« -T'as intérêt à être excellent » gronda Stiles en retour, bougeant légèrement le bassin pour montrer son impatience.

L'aîné eut un rire grave, rauque.

« -Je le suis toujours » répliqua-t-il, suffisant.

Il agrippa fermement les hanches de son amant et amorça un lent va-et-vient, langoureux, soufflant doucement sur sa nuque, laissant son nez errer dans son cou et inspirer son odeur mélangée à la sienne. Stiles tentait d'accélérer le rythme, mais cette fois, Derek contrôlait leur étreinte et le bloquait fermement contre le mur, le faisant gronder de colère et d'impatience autant que de plaisir et d'excitation. Stiles sentit une douleur dans ses hanches alors que les griffes de son compagnon forçaient la barrière de la chair, le faisant se cambrer autant que possible. Le jeune Alpha ne tint plus et se mit à gémir, la joue contre les carreaux froids.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Derek augmenta légèrement la cadence, laissant une de ses mains glisser doucement entre le mur et son amant, caressant son ventre avant de se saisir de son membre, calquant le va-et-vient de sa main sur le rythme du premier. Stiles laissa un autre gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Sa main gauche vint frapper le mur au dessus de sa tête, l'autre agrippa le bras qui le caressait, et il renversa la tête sur l'épaule musclée de son amant en signe d'abandon total, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son visage. De sa main libre, Derek caressa l'épaule puis le bras gauche de Stiles avant d'entrelacer leur doigt alors qu'il accélérait davantage la cadence. Il donnait des coup de reins plus violents, faisant haleter et gémir Stiles à intervalle irrégulier, tandis que lui, grognait et grondait.

Alors qu'il se sentait presque emporter par une vague puissante de plaisir, Derek embrassa et mordilla la marque qu'il avait apposé sur la peau de Stiles, le faisant atteindre l'orgasme presque immédiatement dans un râle à la limite du cri. Derek atteignit le paroxysme de son plaisir juste après dans un grondement profond faisant trembler tout son corps.

Il prit quelques secondes pour apprécier le plaisir qui engourdissait ses membres et la chaleur qui émanait de Stiles avant de se retirer de lui. Il resta cependant collé à son compagnon, les doigts de leur mains gauches toujours entremêlés.

« -Okay... » haleta Stiles, essoufflé, « tu as été excellent. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles, dont la tête reposait toujours sur son épaule et lui glissa :

« -Il serait peut-être temps de vraiment la prendre, cette douche. »

Stiles soupira.

« -T'es vraiment un rabat-joie, Derek. »

« -Non, mais si je continue de te regarder dans cette position et sans rien sur toi, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu sortiras de ce loft un jour. »

« -Tu pourrais me prendre comme ça, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ? »

« -Tu n'as même pas idée. »

Stiles eut un frisson de plaisir en entendant le ton rauque et envieux de Derek.

« -Bon, d'accord pour la douche alors, même si j'aurais très, très envie de tester tes limites. En espérant qu'elles soient très loin. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Derek avec un sourire malicieux et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'entreprendre de le laver. Faveur que l'aîné lui retourna.

Finalement, après être sortis de la douche, libérant un nuage de vapeur impressionnant, il se séchèrent et Stiles dut à nouveau emprunter des affaires à Derek, les précédentes n'étant plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Lorsqu'il enfila le t-shirt noir que lui avait donné son compagnon, son odeur l'entoura et il inspira fort. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de sentir avec autant de précision les odeurs, mais il adorait ça. C'était comme si le monde était plus savoureux. Et puis, l'odeur de Derek était encore plus délicieuse quand il pouvait en sentir toutes les nuances.

C'est en enfilant son jeans sombre que la réalité du monde rattrapa le pauvre adolescent. Son père. Scott. Il devait les prévenir. Comment allait-il le leur annoncer ? Sa respiration se bloqua et son coeur s'accéléra.

Derek, qui percevait tout les états d'âmes de son compagnon grâce à leur lien, se trouva à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

« -Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« -Oh mon dieu, Derek ! Comment je vais leur dire ? »

L'Alpha n'eut pas besoin qu'il précise pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Il soupira. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Okay, j'ai vraiment un truc avec les douches xD

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et surtout, si vous ne l'avez pas fait au début, relisez le passage de la douche en écoutant la chanson que je vous ai conseillé, Slip Away, parce que c'est vraiment LA chanson qui colle au passage - surtout avec les mouvements lents, vu le tempo :D

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les loulous !

Vous vous doutez que le prochain chapitre sera sur les révélations que Derek et Stiles feront au Shérif et à Scott :') J'essaierai d'être la plus drôle possible :3

A plus, dans l'bus les louveteaux !

Plein de bisous bisous ! :coeur:


	4. Révélations

Comme promis les loulous, le chapitre 4 la veille de la rentrée ! J'aimerais vous faire remarquer que j'ai passé ma soirée, jusqu'à deux heures trente et quelques du matin, à écrire la suite rien que pour vous ! Ne suis-je pas dévouée ? :D C'parce que je vous aime !

Merci _Lou_ pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ;)

Bon, petites infos musicales comme la dernière fois, sauf que le début du chapitre n'en a pas xD Je l'ai écris en début de semaine et comme j'ai dormi depuis, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai écouté exactement xD

**Shouting At Planes ** -_ Surrender_

**Marianas Trench **- _Haven't had enough & Toy Soldiers_

**Mikki Ekko** - _We must be killers_

**Kids of 88 **- _Just a little bit_

**Digital Daggers** - _Bad Intentions_

**Thirty Seconds To Mars** - _This is War_

**Parachute **- _Kiss Me Slowly_

**Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger** - _Let Me Go _[la version originale et l'instrumentale qui va super bien avec le passage tout à la fin :D]

**Florence and The Machine ** - _Seven Devils_[Elle va bien aussi avec la fin :P]

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Révélation.

Stiles et Derek était dans la Camaro, et celui-ci conduisait doucement jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski pour laisser le temps à son compagnon de calmer son angoisse. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Stiles ne se calmerait jamais, il commençait même à paniquer. Il se mit à suffoquer alors que la voiture de sport se garait en face de sa maison. La voiture du Shérif était garée dans l'allée.

« -Stiles, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas » lui assura le loup en posant une main sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter.

« -Non, ça ne peut pas bien se passer, je vais totalement boulverser sa vie... »

Derek ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer, aussi confiant qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Stiles sortit de la voiture, suivit par Derek. Ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, ils rermontèrent l'allée et Stiles ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la maison.

« -Stiles ? » demanda le Shérif en se précipitant dans le hall.

A la vue de son fils, John le serra dans ses bras.

« -Où étais-tu passé bon sang ?! Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, j'étais inquiet ! »

Stiles serra son père avec force. Un peu trop de force d'ailleurs.

« -Stiles, tu... tu m'étouffes » souffla le Shérif.

« -Oh, pardon » marmonna Stilinski fils en le relâchant.

Il recula pour se rapprocher de Derek. Sa présence apaisait son loup et l'adait à se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant que sa transformation datait de la veille.

« -Papa, j'ai des choses à te dire, et ça risque d'être long. Mais tout ce que je vais te dire, au moins, sera la vérité. Plus de mensonges. »

Le Shérif observa son fils avec attention, puis finit par leur désigner la cuisine où ils s'installèrent tous.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous avec mon fils, Monsieur Hale ? » questionna John, remarquant enfin la présence non désirée du repris de justice.

« -Papa, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi d'abord tout t'expliquer avant de poser des questions. Je vais tout te dire, tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Le ton sérieux qu'avait employé Stiles suffit pour que le Shérif se concentre exclusivement sur son fils. Il n'avait jamais entendu Stiles être sérieux. Après avoir inspiré profondément, encouragé d'un regard par son compagnon, l'adolescent entama son récit de l'année écoulée. Toutes les morts suspectes trouvèrent une réponses, et Stiles mit un point d'honneur à disculper totalement Derek en dévoilant le meurtrier qui n'était autre que Peter, son oncle. Il en vint finalement à la partie délicate, quand il fut certain que son père ne le prenait pas pour un fou et qu'il acceptait l'existance des loups-garous et autres créatures tout aussi charmantes.

« -Le plus dur reste à venir » commença-t-il en fxant ses mains. Il sentit alors une jambe passer sous la sienne en une tentative de réconfort et il leva les yeux sur Derek qui avait une mine impassible. Il eut un faible sourire. « Hier matin, je suis allé à l'hôpital pour passer des examens, parce que mon médecin me l'avait fortement conseillé suite à mes crampes d'estomac qui devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Ils m'ont diagnostiqué un cancer à l'estomac. J'étais complètement perdu, et je n'ai pas pu en parler à Scott pour savoir quoi faire. Alors, je suis allé voir Derek. J'allais mourir, ils ne m'avaient donné qu'un mois, deux, si j'avais de la chance. En arrivant chez Derek, j'avais pris ma décision : je voulais vivre. Personne ne peut m'en vouloir n'est-ce pas ? J'aime la vie... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, sentant le regard perçant de son père posé sur lui.

« -Stiles. Continues » l'enjoignit John, ayant peur d'avoir compris où son fils foulait en venir.

« -Je lui ai demandé de me mordre. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

« -Et vous l'avez fait ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question qu'adressait le Shérif à Derek.

On pouvait sentir la colère qui vibrait dans sa voix.

« -Stiles était mourrant, Shérif. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Oui, je l'ai mordu, et il est guéri maintenant. »

« -Papa, ce n'est pas tout malheureusement... »

« -Parce qu'il y a pire ?! » s'exclama John, atterré.

Stiles gronda de mécontentement. Son loup n'appréciait pas que son père qualifie sa relation avec Derek de « pire ». Sa connexion avec son compagnon était sacrée. L'autre Alpha, sentant que Stiles perdait lentement le contrôle, posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'avertissement. L'adolescent tourna un regard rougeoyant sur son compagnon et finalement, il se calma.

« -Nous sommes allés voir Deaton pour savoir si Stiles allait survivre à la morsure » continua Derek à la place de son amant. « Nous avons appris que Stiles était mon compagnon. C'est-à-dire qu'il me complète et que je le complète. Un lien, une connexion c'est créée entre nous. C'est ce qui l'a fait devenir un Alpha, sans passé par le statut de Bêta. »

John darda un regard noir de colère sur Derek. Il avait l'impression que le loup avait perverti son fils, qu'il l'avait souillé, et ça le mettait dans un tel état de rage qu'il avait envie de sortir son arme de service pour vider son chargeur entre ses deux yeux.

Stiles qui sentait la colère de son père - une odeur épicée et très forte, comme le clou de girofle - gronda. Son loup n'aimait pas le regard que son père dardait sur son compagnon, comme s'il sentait que l'homme pouvait être une menace potentielle.

« -Stiles. »

La voix de Derek avait claqué, réprobatrice. Bien qu'étant un Alpha, Stiles se plia à l'ordre implicite. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait que ça soit Derek qui domine, surtout quand il vit la pâleur extrême de son père, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il dut retenir un glapissement d'excuse et le faire d'une voix d'homme pour être compréhensible par le Shérif.

« -Désolé, P'pa. C'est juste que je suis plutôt chatouilleux sur tout ce qui concerne Derek et notre connexion. Ca me rend dingue, j'arrive pas encore à contrôler le loup pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer à tors et à travers. Vraiment, je voulais pas te faire peur. Tu ne risques rien de toute façon, tant que Derek est là. Il arrive à me contrôler et à apaiser mon loup. C'est un peu mon Adderall quoi ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne suis plus continuellement en train de bouger, t'as remarqué, je suis un peu plus calme, si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que je deviens méchant sur certain sujet et que je risque de vouloir manger plein de gens à la pleine lune... »

John avait repris des couleur et lançait un regard désespéré à Derek.

« -Il n'a pas perdu sa langue en tout cas » soupira le Shérif alors que son fils l'ignorait pour continuer dans son monologue.

« -Malheureusement non » répliqua Derek, un sourire en coin relevant ses lèvres. « Vous voulez voir quelque chose d'étonnant ? »

Le Shérif plissa les yeux, méfiant, mais hocha la tête.

« -Stiles ! » lança Derek, sans même hausser la voix.

« -Oui ? » fit immédiatement le susnommé, se coupant dans sa phrase.

Le Shérif posa un regard stupéfait sur Derek, qui souriait à pleines dents.

« -Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'apprendre ça ? » demanda John.

« -Apprendre quoi... Connard ! » marmonna l'adolescent tout bas en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

Il venait de comprendre que Derek ne voulait pas lui parler mais simplement le faire taire. Et en plus de ça, son père trouvait ça génial. L'Alpha retint un rire taquin et fit remonter sa jambe contre celle de son compagnon, l'air de rien. Aussitôt, l'humeur de Stiles changea et il se dégagea vivement, histoire d'éviter de sauter sur Derek devant son père. Père qui avait tout juste compris ce qu'avait fait Derek - il n'était pas né de la dernière plus non plus ! - et qui lui lançait à nouveau un regard noir.

« -Tu sais quoi, Papa ? Derek et moi, on va te laisser digérer ça. Il faut encore qu'on passe voir Scott pour le lui annoncer » lança joyeusement Stiles.

John leur lança un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers Derek.

« -Ecoutez-moi bien, Derek Hale, si vous faites quoi que ce soit avec mon f... »

« -Stop ! » s'exclama Stiles, les joues commençant à se colorer de rouge. « Je t'arrête tout de suite Papa. Si tu vas sur ce terrain, on va devoir t'expliquer la sexualité des loups, et pire, celle des compagnons, alors, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu. Ne. Veux. Pas. Savoir. »

« -Je pense être assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux, Stiles. Et je... »

« -Papa ! » supplia le jeune Alpha. « Ecoute, on l'aura cette conversation, je te le promets, mais là, tout de suite, c'est pas possible d'accord ? Je me suis transformer seulement hier et j'ai trop de mal à gérer mes pulsions, _toutes_ mes pulsions. La discussion va dégénérer d'une manière totalement incontrôlable et je peux t'assurer que Derek ne pourra rien y faire. »

_Il y participera même sûrement_, ajouta l'adolescent pour lui-même. John sembla abandonner la bataille devant le refus catégorique de son fils. Sans plus attendre, Stiles entraîna Derek hors de la maison, au cas où le Shérif change d'avis, et quand ils furent installés dans la Camaro, il frappa son compagnon.

« -T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! » s'énerva le jeune Alpha.

Derek soupira. Allons donc, qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ?

« -Franchement, me faire du pied devant mon père alors qu'on vient juste de lui apprendre notre relation c'était complètement stupide ! En plus de ça, j'ai eu plein de pensées cochonnes à cause de tes conneries. _Devant mon père_ ! »

Derek lui fit un sourire taquin auquel Stiles répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras.

« -Oh, allez, chaton, il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse de toute façon, et puis t'étais mignon avec les joues rouges... » se moqua le brun.

« -Chaton ? Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement_ Derek ? Je suis un loup-garou maintenant et tu me surnommes chaton ? » releva l'adolescent, sans avoir même écouter la fin de sa phrase.

Derek haussa les épaules, toujours en souriant, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« -Tu me fais penser à un petit chaton qui sort les griffes quand tu es en colère. »

« -Tu vas voir quand je vais les sortir mes griffes » grommela Stiles en retour, les bras toujours croisés et le visage tourné vers la vitre.

Soudainement, le jeune Alpha décida de se venger un peu de Derek, qui avait joué avec lui devant son père. Lentement, l'air de rien, il posa sa main sur la cuisse puis il la fit remonter dangereusement près de l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

« -Stiles... » grogna Derek, ses mains se crispant sur le volent.

La main de Stiles n'arrêta pas sa progression, ne prenant pas l'intervention de l'Alpha comme un avertissement mais comme une invitation. Il caressa doucement le jeans qui se déformait, se durcissait. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque et rapide, il se pencha vers Derek, plongeant sous son bras. Il s'appuya de sa main gauche sur le boîtier près du frein à main et de la droite il se débattit quelques instants avec la boucle de ceinture, puis le bouton du jeans et enfin il réussit à baisser la braguette. Il tira sur l'élastique du boxer pour révéler l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il attrapa le membre érigé de sa main libre et le prit en bouche, appliquant un lent va-et-vient.

Derek ressera violemment les doigts autour du volent alors qu'il se concentrait sur la route pour ne pas fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il entendit alors Stiles se mettre à gémir et à pousser d'autres sons, de plus un plus indécents, qui le faisaient vibrer. Alors qu'il marquait le stop, il décida de ne pas redémarrer tant que son amant s'occupait de lui ; personne n'était derrière eux, ils étaient tranquille. Derek ferma les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière et passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, accompagnant ses mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Il grondait de plus en plus fort, ne cherchant pas à cacher le plaisir qu'il prenait.

Les grognements de Derek grisaient Stiles, qui accélérait encore pour faire venir son compagnon. Il continuait de gémir excessivement pour stimuler l'Alpha qui soulevait légèrement son bassin pour aller à sa rencontre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ces mouvements, Derek finit par atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir dans un râle profond et rauque. Stiles se releva en grimaçant ; la position n'avait pas été agréable à tenir, néanmoins il était content d'avoir pu faire plaisir à son amant. Il laissa Derek se débrouiller pour se rhabiller avant de lui adresser un sourire angélique.

« -C'était ma petite vengeance. Le grand Derek Hale ne peut pas me résister, alors ne t'avise plus de me faire un coup comme ça devant mon père. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément, je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. »

Derek lui lança une regard sceptique avant de lui sourire férocement.

« -Ne joue pas avec le feu, Stiles. Si tu m'avais laissé dans un état pareil, tu aurais déguster. En plein milieu de la rue... »

C'est avec une moue amusé pour Derek, et une moue boudeuse pour Stiles - étrangement, il ne doutait pas de Derek -, qu'ils arrivèrent chez les McCall. L'adolescent pouvait entendre la télévision du salon débiter les sons de la série préférée de Scott : Charmed - si si, Stiles n'avait jamais compris comment son meilleur ami pouvait aimer cette « série pour adolescentes prépubères » comme il l'a nommait -. Après un soupir, Stiles sortit de la voiture, près à affronter son presque frère.

Il entra sans frapper, comme toujours, suivit de Derek.

« -Eh, Scottie » commença Stiles avant que son meilleur ami ne se précipite sur lui, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte inquiète.

« -Bordel Stiles, t'étais o... C'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu sens comme Derek. Tu sens _trop_ comme Derek. Vous sentez le... le sexe ? Attends y'a autre chose... C'est comme... Oh putain ! » lâcha Scott en reculant, les yeux écarquillés. « T'es un loup ! »

Ses yeux devinrent ambres alors qu'il se reculait et se tournait vers Derek. Même Scott qui n'était pas très déductif ne pouvait pas manquer la conclusion : Stiles qui sent Derek, ajouté au fait qu'il était devenu un loup voulait forcément dire que c'était Derek qui l'avait transformé - surtout que seul un Alpha pouvait transformer quelqu'un.

« -T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Hale ! » hurla Scott en grondant férocement. « Tu me voulais tellement dans ta putain de meute que tu t'es dis que t'allais transformer mon meilleur ami pour me forcer la main ?! »

Derek haussa un sourci ennuyé, une expression hautaine sur le visage, énervant Scott au plus haut point.

« -Tout ne tourne pas autour de ton cul, McCall » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« -Pour une fois, c'est autour de mon propre cul que ça tourne » intervint Stiles en lançant un clin d'oeil à Derek pour le distraire.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère changea d'odeur, alors que Derek et Stiles se souvenaient du traitement qu'ils s'étaient fait subir la veille et le matin même. Et dans la voiture avant d'arriver. Ils émanaient tellement l'odeur du désir que Scott s'étouffa.

« -Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, reculant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. « Vous... Oh putain. Stiles, toi et Derek... Oh bordel, je vais vomir. »

Il mima un haut-le-coeur.

« -Part pitié, arrêtez de sentir comme _ça_ ! C'est écoeurant ! Y'a tellement d'excitation sexuelle que je vais crever étouffé ! »

« -Ca nous ferait des vacances ! » lança Derek en le regardant de nouveau, ennuyé.

Stiles lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, une moue mécontente plissant sa bouche. Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« -Bon, écoute Scottie, petit un : tu t'es déjà senti en présence de ta belle brune, j'ai nommé Alison ? Parce que même-moi, étant encore humain, je sentais votre désir, okay ? Ensuite, petit deux, tu pourrais arrêter de dramatiser deux minutes ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais caché que j'avais un faible pour l'abruti qui me sert de copain ... »

« -Ouais mais j'étais persuadé que cet enfoiré était trop... _trop _pour avoir de quelconques sentiments ! » le coupa Scott.

« -Vous pourriez pas arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » s'agaça l'Alpha en croisant les bras.

« -La ferme ! » répondirent ensemble Stiles et Scott.

Derek fit calquer sa langue, commençant à s'énerver. S'il n'y avait pas eu Stiles, il serait parti depuis longtemps, mais il devait rester pour contrôler son compagnon si ça allait trop loin.

« -Scott ! » gronda le jeune Alpha, sentant la colère de son loup.

Encore une fois, on s'attaquait à sa relation avec Derek.

« -Stiles, contrôle-toi » intervint l'Alpha, réprobateur.

Le susnommé inspira profondément, et l'odeur de son compagnon l'entoura, apaisant son loup. Il reprit alors, plus calmement, tandis que Scott le fixait, hésitant entre la surprise de voir son meilleur ami lui grogner dessus, et la colère de voir ce qui était arriver à son presque frère.

« -Scott, au lieu de t'enflammer et d'insulter Derek, ou de t'en prendre à lui, tu pourrais peut-être écouter toute l'histoire. Derek m'a sauver la vie. J'ai découvert hier matin que j'étais atteint d'un cancer. J'allais te le dire mais tu étais chez Alison. » Il ne put cacher une certaine rancoeur à ce souvenir. « Alors j'allais pas te déranger. Je me suis dit que comme j'allais mourir, je pouvais prendre le risque de révéler mes sentiments à Derek, c'est vrai quitte à mourir... Sauf que voilà, il ne m'a pas tué. Il m'a mordu. On est allé chez Deaton, qui nous a dit que j'étais le compagnon de Derek... »

Il s'interrompit devant l'air perplexe de son meilleur ami.

« -Compagnon ? » répéta Scott en se grattant la tête.

« -Tu m'exaspères, sérieux Scott. Tu bosses tous les jours chez Deaton, le mec qui en sait super long sur ta race, qui est aussi la mienne maintenant, et tu ne prends même pas la peine de te renseigner... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! » soupira le jeune Alpha, vexant son meilleur ami. « Un compagnon, c'est un genre d'âme-soeur. Derek et moi, on se complète. Et maintenant on s'est... attends, comment tu dis Derek ? Ah oui, maintenant qu'on s'est revendiqué, on est lié l'un à l'autre. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Stiles tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour dévoiler la morsure. Fasciné, Scott se releva et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, levant la main pour toucher la cicatrice qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Mais sa main n'atteignit jamais le cou de son meilleur ami, une poigne de fer l'avait saisi au poignet et repoussé violemment, le faisant tomber dans les escaliers, lui brisant une côte ou deux dans la chute. Derek était partiellement transformé et grondait sauvagement, menaçant, les yeux rougeoyants, les crocs proéminents. Il s'était placé devant Stiles dans une position de défense.

L'Alpha avait réagit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser McCall toucher la marque de _son_ compagnon et y déposer son odeur. Il avait eu l'impression que le Bêta cherchait à violer son territoire, à profaner ce qui lui appartenait. Alors il avait attaqué pour protéger son bien.

Stiles aussi avait grondé, dans une moindre mesure que son compagnon cependant. Il avait ressenti le besoin de s'écarter, d'empêcher son meilleur ami de toucher ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« -C'est quoi votre problème ?! » s'écria Scott, grimaçant et se tenant les côtes, ne comprenant pas la réactions de ses vis-à-vis.

Stiles posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le danger étant écarté Derek n'avait plus besoin de menacer son meilleur ami. Derek se redressa, le regard mauvais, et resta près de Stiles.

« -On est désolé, Scottie. On a réagit instinctivement. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas retenter l'expérience... »

« -Non, tu crois ?! » répliqua son presque frère, sarcastique en se relevant.

« -Eh, j'ai dit qu'on était désolé ! C'est un truc de loup, j'y comprend rien non plus. J'ai jamais fait de recherches sur les compagnons moi. Apparemment, la marque d'un compagnon est genre sacrée, seul les deux compagnons doivent pouvoir la toucher. Je me demande... si un autre loup arrive à toucher la marque, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sachant que quand c'est Derek qui la touche, ça déclenche un plaisir immense, il doit se produire exactement l'inverse non ? Si c'est ça, je préfère que personne d'autre ne la touche. »

Scott lui adressa un regard dégoûté. Il était resté bloqué sur la passage « plaisir immense » et il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les images d'affluer. Que son meilleur ami soit gay ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Que son meilleur ami soit gay avec Derek Hale était plus problématique. Il n'avait pas confiance en Derek, qu'il trouvait trop mystérieux, trop dangereux et avec une obsession du pouvoir et du contrôle. Scott n'aimait pas Derek, il craignait l'homme qui avait des réactions inattendues. Enfin, inattendues dans une certaines mesures ; il avait une fâcheuse tendance à régler ses problèmes en les éliminant. Définitivement. Il n'oubliait pas l'épisode du Kanima où l'Alpha avait voulu tuer Lydia en pensant que la jeune fille était le reptile qu'il cherchait. Si Scott et Stiles n'était pas intervenu avec l'aide d'Alison, Lydia serait une innocente morte. Le jeune Bêta préférait régler les problèmes proprement, c'est-à-dire sans tuer tout le monde, il tentait de sauver tous ceux qu'il pouvait à chaque fois.

« -Scottie ? » fit Stiles, en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son meilleur ami.

Scott secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation qu'il avait abandonné quand Stiles était parti dans son monologue.

« -Je ne veux pas être dans sa meute, Stiles. Je te suivrais partout, mais pas là » lâcha Scott, en baissant les yeux.

Stiles sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, lui faisant relever le regard.

« -Si tu ne veux pas être dans sa meute, viens dans la mienne, mon frère » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, laissant ses yeux rougeoyer.

Scott eut un hoquet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

« -T'es un Alpha... Putain, mec ! Comment c'est possible ? »

« -Je sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis le compagnon d'un Alpha, on en est pas sûr. Il faudrait qu'on se renseigne auprès de Deaton... Mais là, on a autre chose à faire. Comme Derek et moi sommes liés, je suppose que nos meutes le seront aussi, comme si on ne formait plus qu'une seule meute. Donc, les Bêtas de Derek sont les miens. Et dans ses Bêtas, il y a Jackson. J'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur lui, pour compenser toutes ces années où il m'a mené la vie dure. Je sens que je vais rire. »

Scott soupira. Rejoindre son meilleur ami revenait quand même à rejoindre Derek. Stiles, comprenant les réflexions de son presque frère le rassura :

« -Ne t'inquète pas, j'aurai toujours mon mot à dire dans ses décisions, et il ne pourra pas faire la sourde oreille. Je te promets qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant que tu veux le croire, ou qu'il veut le faire croire. »

Scott hocha simplement la tête. Il rejoignait son frère. Il avait une confiance absolue en Stiles et si celui-ci affirmait qu'il pourrait empêcher Derek de simplement tuer les gens pour régler le problèmes, alors il le croyait sans hésiter. Et puis, il considérait Stiles comme étant son véritable Alpha, Derek n'était qu'une « pièce rapportée », tout comme les autres Bêtas.

« -Vous avez fini, les filles ? On peut peut-être retrouver mes Bêtas pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ? » s'agaça Derek, ennuyé par la discussion.

Stiles et Scott levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement.

« -Derek, t'es franchement chiant » déclara le jeune Alpha, blasé. « Si tu voulais pas que je parle à mon meilleur ami, et bien tu avais qu'à aller te faire voir et rejoindre tes Bêtas avant nous, on aurait pu te rejoindre. Je pourrais presque croire que Scott à raison de dire que t'es un handicapé sentimental. Tu fais même pas l'effort de comprendre les autres. Tu connais le mot empathie ? Parce que j'en ai pas l'impression. Bref, on peut y aller. Scott, tu viens avec nous ? La tête que va faire Jackson va être à voir, tu peux pas rater ça ! »

Le Bêta acquiesça, et ils partirent dans la Camaro pour rejoindre le hangar qui servait de terrain d'entraînement à la meute de Derek. Le trajet se fit dans un monologue de Stiles qui semblait réfléchir à voix haute. Derek gara sa voiture devant l'entrée et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment.

« -Derek, t'es en retard ! Et qu'est-ce que testicule gauche et droit foutent avec toi ? » lança Jackson d'un air hautain, croisant les bras pour manifester son mécontentement. « C'est moi où Stiles et toi... »

« -Ferme-là Jackson » répliquèrent Scott et Derek en grondant légèrement.

Ils se jetèrent un regard mauvais alors que Stiles gardait le silence, jubilant intérieurement. D'ailleurs, tous finirent par sentir son exultation.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a le débile heureux pour qu'il sente la joie à dix kilomètres ? » continua Jackson, ne prenant pas compte de l'avertissement de son Alpha.

Derek échangea un regard avec son compagnon et il sembla comprendre ce que voulait faire Stiles.

« -Il va se battre contre toi » annonça l'Alpha, le plus simplement du monde, comme si c'était une chose qu'ils faisaient tous les jours.

Le Bêta blond s'esclaffa allègrement alors que derrière lui résonnaient les rires - plus légers - d'Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

« -C'est une blague ? » hoqueta Jackson, plié en deux de rire.

Stiles s'autorisa un sourire. Il jeta un regard moqueur à Derek ; ses Bêtas n'étaient pas très entraînés, ils n'avaient même pas senti la partie loup de Stiles. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas spécialement cachée, même si elle était recouverte par l'odeur de Derek.

« -Non, c'est un ordre. »

La voix de l'Alpha avait claqué, sèche. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette journée, et elle était loin d'être finie, il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi. L'agacement commençait à se transformer en colère, surtout quand ces ordres étaient objets de moqueries. Ou quand Stiles l'était. Et la situation suggérait que ses trois loups se moquaient et de son ordre, et de Stiles. Il gronda, mécontent du manque de respect. Aussitôt, les Bêtas cessèrent de rire, intrigués par l'attitude étrange de leur leader. Sans plus un mot, mais avec un sourire suffisant, Jackson s'avança au centre du hangar tandis que les autres se plaçaient autour pour regarder le futur combat.

Stiles s'avança d'un pas sûr, sans pour autant trop s'approcher de Jackson, il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Quand il passa près d'Isaac, celui-ci comprit immédiatement. De tous les Bêtas, il était le plus intelligent, il avait une capacité de déduction qui approchait celle de Stiles. L'odeur de celui-ci lui parvint clairement. Il assembla facilement les pièces du puzzle et ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer, mais le grognement sourd et menaçant de son Alpha la lui fit refermer aussitôt.

Les deux loups se mirent en position de combat. L'attitude sûre et hautaine de Jackson faisait doucement rire Stiles. Le voyant se moquer de lui, le blond gronda et s'élança : Derek voulait qu'il se batte avec Stiles, et bien il n'allait pas l'épargner ! Alors qu'il fonçait sur Stiles, celui-ci se redressa de toutes sa hauteur et laissa son loup prendre le contrôle. L'instinct de l'Alpha prit le relais, le faisant s'écarter avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fit un demi-tour maîtrisé - très loin de ses mouvements habituellement maladroits - et prit une position de combat : dos légèrement arqué vers l'avant, jambes fléchies, bras écartés. Et là, il laissa la transformation s'enclencher jusqu'à la moitié. Ses yeux rougeoyaient, ses crocs sortaient et ses griffes armaient ses doigts. Il poussa alors un rugissement puissant, faisant se courber tous les Bêtas. Jackson, lui, s'aplatit presque au sol en glapissant puisqu'il était la cible du mécontentement de l'Alpha. Stiles se redressa, un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres.

« -Et bien, Jackson ? Je croyais qu'on devait se battre ? » s'étonna faussement Stiles en reprenant forme humaine. « Où est donc passée ta grande gueule de gosse de riche arrogant ? »

Jackson releva la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard où régnait sa fureur. Il exhalait un parfum épicé, qui se rapprochait du clou de girofle. Pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche ni ne fit un geste pour se relever. Et Stiles comprit pourquoi. Il pouvait _sentir_ la pression qu'il mettait sur Jackson pour le faire s'incliner. Son pouvoir d'Alpha lui était perceptible comme s'il avait une main sur-puissante qui prolongeait son corps de manière psychique, lui permettant de faire courber la tête de cet arrogant juste à l'aide de ses yeux carmins. C'était absolument jouissif. Il voulait prolonger ce sentiment de bien être et de puissance qui l'envahissait.

« -Relève-toi Jackson, on va vraiment se battre » ordonna alors Stiles, relâchant la pression mystique qu'il exerçait sur le Bêta.

Aussitôt, Jackson se releva et avec vivacité, il se jeta sur Stiles, tout crocs dehors, visant sa gorge. Il était tellement furieux et humilié qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus. Le jeune Alpha ne s'était jamais battu, au cours de sa courte vie de dix-sept années. Pourtant, il para le coup sans difficulté, accueillant le Bêta d'un uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser au loin, contre un mur, avec un petit glapissement de douleur. Stiles trouvait ça carrément hallucinant. Il semblait qu'au contact des loups, il changeait. Avec Derek, il devenait plus violent, entreprenant, dominant. Avec les Bêtas, il agissait différemment. Il restait Stiles, avec son sarcasme légendaire, sa parlotte incroyablement rapide, ses pensées filant comme des flèches et qui lui ressemblaient. Même s'il n'était plus maladroit et légère:ment - voire beaucoup - plus susceptible sur certains sujets ou attitudes. Il réalisait que, face à l'Alpha, son comportement changeait - quand ils étaient seuls. Il n'était pas Stiles l'adolescent hyperactif. Il était Stiles l'Alpha. C'était étrange, et légèrement flippant. Stiles ne voulait pas changer, il se trouvait très bien comme il était, lui. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, parce que tout était une question d'instinct. Avec son compagnon, son instinct se chargeait de le faire agir, lui faisant dire et faire des choses qui le faisaient rougir rien qu'en y repensant.

Il fut ramener dans le présent par le grognement de fureur pure qui échappa à Jackson en se relevant. Le Bêta s'élança à nouveau, mais cette fois, il réfléchit. Il feinta à gauche avant de planter ses griffes dans le flanc droit du jeune Alpha qui rugit de douleur à l'unisson de Derek qui était, lui, très en colère. Il s'était déjà avancer pour faire regretter son geste à son Bêta, mais Stiles leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« -Stop. C'est entre lui et moi, Derek. Reste en dehors de ça, il ne peut rien me faire. Il n'aura pas le cran » haleta le jeune Alpha, fixant son adversaire en le défiant du regard de dire le contraire.

Il commençait déjà à guérir. C'était une sensation étrange, il ressentait un millier de picotements sur son flanc

« - Que tu crois. T'es qu'une sous-merde, Stilinski, et tu le seras toujours, Alpha ou pas. Ce rôle n'est pas pour toi, et je te tuerais pour le prouver. Je ferais un meilleur Alpha que toi. »

Un rire étouffé parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des combattants qui n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la tête pour l'identifier.

« -Tu deviens humoriste, Whittemore ? » lança Isaac, amusé. « T'as rien compris aux loups, pauvre con. »

Stiles sourit à son adversaire, moqueur. Il avait conscience de ne pas agir en tant que Stiles, mais en tant que loup qui défendait sa place.

« -Ferme-la Lahey. Quand j'en aurais fini avec ce guignol je m'occuperais de toi » gronda Jackson sans quitter le combattant qui lui faisait face des yeux.

« -Tu vas parler encore longtemps, Jackson ? Si tu veux abandonner, t'as qu'à le dire au lieu de nous soûler avec ton blabla médiocre du connard imbu de lui-même. Tu n'effraies plus personne maintenant... » l'interrompit Stiles, affichant une mine ennuyée.

« -Quand je t'aurais tué, ils me craindront » cracha le blond, enragé.

« -J'ai peur. Vraiment » assura le jeune Alpha, sarcastique.

Avec un grognement véhément, il fonça sur Stiles comme un possédé. Mais l'adolescent hyperactif s'y attendait. Il avait compris que faire perdre ses moyens à son adversaire lui ferait commettre des erreurs. Si Stiles ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes les techniques de combat, ne savait pas se servir correctement de sa force ou de sa vitesse, il savait se servir de son cerveau. Et la tactique était aussi importante que la technique. Jackson avait une certaine technique, Stiles avait une tactique.

Quand Jackson fut à sa hauteur, il plongea au sol, s'accroupissant en tendant sa jambe gauche pour faire tomber le Bêta. D'un mouvement vif, qui le surprit - toujours pas habitué à sa vitesse supérieure, vous vous souvenez ? - il se retourna alors que Jackson n'avait pas encore fini de tomber. Voyant qu'il allait se réceptionner en faisant une roulade et ainsi se relever, Stiles se redressa et appuya sa main sur le dos du Bêta pour l'accompagner dans sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'il percute violemment le sol. Il posa un genou au creux de ses reins et attrapa ses bras pour les lui bloquer dans son dos. Il gronda sourdement, menaçant, pour calmer le Bêta qui se débattait comme un forcené. Jackson cessa tout mouvement, mais n'arrêta pas son grognement de défis.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans le hangar. Scott et Isaac félicitaient Stiles pour sa victoire écrasante, tandis qu'Erica et Boyd se contentaient de sourire. Derek, quant à lui, fixait son compagnon dans les yeux. Il était inquiet pour lui, mais à cet instant, il le désirait ardemment. Voir Stiles se mouver d'une telle manière - rapide, gracieuse, souple - lui avait fait imaginer plein de scénarios qui n'impliquaient pas de vêtements. Stiles lui sourit, fier et charmeur, exhalant la confiance et la sensualité.

Isaac, qui sentait que le moment allait devenir gênant pour tous les Bêtas - Stiles et Derek ne cherchaient même pas à cacher leur désir l'un pour l'autre ; une odeur de foin coupé, chaude, fleurie, miellée, sucrée, légèrement métallique - il décida de s'avancer vers Stiles, coupant la connexion visuelle entre les deux compagnons. Il posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire.

« -Tu feras un très bon Alpha, Stiles. Et je t'accepte comme étant le mien au même titre que Derek » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait compris que Stiles était avec Derek. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait, mais il se doutait que si Stiles avait une relation avec son Alpha, tout en en était un, cela impliquait sûrement qu'il dirigerait la meute avec Derek.

Stiles le fixa, d'abord surpris que le loup frisé ait si vite compris de quoi il retournait, avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

« -Merci Isaac. »

Scott se plaça alors à droite de Stiles et posa sa main sur son autre épaule, ignorant le corps qui s'agitait sous son meilleur ami pour se délivrer de son emprise.

« -Moi aussi Stiles, je te considère comme mon Alpha. Tu seras le meilleur. Tu l'es déjà ! »

Une sensation de bien être profond s'empara de Stiles face aux paroles sincères de ses amis et à présent Bêtas.

« -Vous pouvez... expliquer ? » osa Erica, sans regarder son Alpha, de peur de le fâcher.

Isaac se chargea de lui expliquer, alors que Stiles complétait. Comprenant la situation, elle lui sourit et s'approcha à son tour, suivit de Boyd. Tout deux posèrent leur mains sur chaque bras du jeune Alpha, le proclamant comme étant le leur aussi. La sensation de bien être grandit encore, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Il sentait chaque lien qui le reliait au membre de sa nouvelle meute. Il sentait la chaleur de son meilleur ami, la douceur d'Isaac, la combativité d'Erica, et le calme de Boyd. Il sentait aussi l'autorité, l'amour et le respect de Derek. Le seul qu'il ne sentait pas en connexion avec lui était Jackson.

« -Jackson, tu ne me reconnais pas comme étant ton Alpha » constata Stiles avec une pointe de déception qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le concerné grogna alors que le jeune Alpha relâchait sa prise et se relevait, les mains sur son corps toujours posées sur lui. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place, de s'être trouvé une nouvelle famille pour agrandir la sienne. Il se sentait exister.

« -Plutôt crevé que de me soumettre à toi » cracha le blond avec dégoût et se redressant et en s'époussetant.

« -Ca peut s'arranger » grogna Derek, sentant que la réplique du Bêta avec blessé son compagnon bien plus qu'il ne le montrait.

« -Derek » intervint doucement Stiles. « La violence ne changera pas la décision de Jackson. On ne peut pas l'obliger à se soumettre. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas l'obliger. Il a le choix. Il choisit d'être un petit con arrogant et de s'éloigner des membres de la meute au lieu de me reconnaître comme Alpha avec toi et de se sentir en harmonie avec nous. »

Il fit une pause et darda son regard chocolat sur Jackson, prenant un air menaçant.

« -Mais un maillon faible dans une meute affaiblie toute la meute. Si l'un de nous est blessé à cause de ton obstination et de ta fierté mal placée, Jackson, tu auras personnellement à faire à moi. Et je ne serais pas clément. »

Le silence se fit et tous regardèrent le blond, l'exhortant sans un mot de se joindre à eux. Mais Jackson releva la tête et leur tourna le dos pour sortir. Isaac se tourna de façon à parler à ses deux Alphas.

« -On peut toujours le virer de la meute. S'il n'accepte pas Stiles, c'est qu'il n'accepte pas entièrement Derek. Il ne fait parti de la meute qu'à moitié. Par conséquent, il peut dégager. »

Erica hocha la tête, suivit plus lentement de Derek. Boyd ne se prononça pas, et Scott secoua négativement la tête.

« -Vous voulez bien arrêter de faire ça ? » leur lança-t-il, exaspéré.

« -De faire quoi ? » s'étonna la seule louve.

« -De croire que tuer, virer ou repousser les gens vont faire partir vos problèmes comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé ! C'est débile, ça ne règle rien ça. On ne va pas laisser tomber Jackson parce que c'est un connard, ou parce qu'il est lui. Nous sommes peu nombreux à Beacon Hills, notre meute pourrait être une cible facile, il nous faut toute l'aide possible, même si c'est d'une personne comme Jackson. On ne peut pas le laisser devenir un Oméga. »

« -Scott a raison. Même si Jackson ne me reconnait pas, il fait toujours parti de la meute à Derek. Il est lié à moi de toutes manières parce que je suis lié à Derek. Il m'obéira si la situation l'exige. Pour le moment, laissons-le bouder dans son coin. Il reviendra. »

Et sur ces paroles, l'incident fut clos. La meute resta deux heures à discuter simplement. Ils passèrent tous un agréable moment, et les Bêtas purent voir une ou deux fois Derek sourire - très fin, le sourire, mais là tout de même. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être réuni, comme s'il avait toujours manqué quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - à leur meute. Un loup garou pouvait chercher son compagnon, son âme-soeur, toute sa vie. Mais lorsqu'il le trouvait, il ressentait ce sentiment de plénitude totale, comme s'il était enfin complet. Comme Derek était un Alpha, ce sentiment s'étendait à l'ensemble de la meute.

Finalement, les Bêtas finirent par partir, les uns après les autres, laissant les deux Alphas seuls.

« -Stiles, il faut que tu t'entraînes pour le combat. Bien que tu ne sois pas mauvais, il te manque beaucoup de techniques. Jackson était un adversaire facile, il marche au coup de sang. »

« -On peut commencer tout de suite ! » déclara Stiles, déjà impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Derek lui sourit.

« -D'accord. Place-toi ici » fit-il en lui indiquant le centre du hangar. « Lorsque l'adversaire est plus grand que toi, ou plus lourd, utilise son poids pour le faire basculer et prendre l'avantage. Je vais me placer derrière toi et te bloquer les épaules. Essaie de te délivrer. »

Derek attrapa Stiles et le bloqua contre son torse, un bras entravant ses épaules, à la limite de l'étrangler. Le jeune Alpha tenta de se concentrer, de trouver une solution, mais rien ne venait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était au corps chaud de son compagnon placé contre le sien, si près que même un cheveux ne pouvait se glisser entre eux. Voyant que Stiles n'armoçait aucun mouvement pour se délivrer et qu'inconsciemment il s'appuyait un peu plus contre lui, Derek relâcha un peut sa prise.

« -Concentre-toi, Stiles » le sermonna-t-il alors qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas embrasser son cou à la peau pâle.

« -Comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que tu es si _dur_ contre moi, Derek ? » répondit innocemment le jeune Alpha.

Stiles remua doucement les hanches contre Derek avec un sourire joueur.

« -Stiles » gronda l'Alpha, en rapprochant son corps de celui de l'adolescent.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'hyperactif pour accompagner son mouvement sensuel. N'y tenant plus, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa jugulaire avec douceur. Sa bouche ne faisait qu'effleurer la peau avant de faire de petites pressions. Stiles se libéra de son emprise pour se tourner et lui faire face. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Aussitôt l'odeur du désir assailli son odorat et le fit frémir de plaisir.

« -Ce que je préfère en tant que loup, c'est l'odorat. J'adore sentir cette odeur sur toi. Une senteur fleurie et chaude du foin coupé, qui laisse une saveur mielleuse, sucrée et métallique sur la langue... » soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Derek lui sourit, posa sa main sur la joue pâle constellée de petites tâches de rousseurs avec douceur et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La main posée sur sa taille rapprocha l'adolescent pour le coller contre lui. Stiles passa une main sur la nuque de l'Alpha et approfondit leur baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour inviter son âme-soeur à venir caresser sa langue, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Leur étreinte était différente des trois précédentes. Leur instinct animal semblait apaisé, laissant seulement les deux hommes. Ils s'enlaçaient avec délicatesse, s'embrassaient avec sensualité et lenteur. Ils n'exprimaient plus ce besoin bestial de posséder l'autre. Il n'exprimaient plus que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Avec douceur, Derek retira le t-shirt de Stiles et déposa une succession de baiser sur la peau nue offerte, laissant le bout de sa langue tracer un sillon sur le torse de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner. Il regagna ses lèvres langoureusement, appréciant leur goût acide (comme le pamplemousse) adoucit par un goût sucré (approchant de la saveur du miel). Puis il s'égara dans le cou de son cadet, avisant la marque qui le proclamait comme étant sien. Il déposa ses lèvres sur cette cicatrice, la mordillant gentiment, faisant gémir son amant qui s'accrocha à ses épaules pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respirer son odeur (un arôme de pin, musqué et fauve, de gomme - semblable à la résine - et de cuir).

Stiles retira lentement le haut de son amant, admirant la peau légèrement hâlée qui se découvrait peu à peu, révélant un corps parfaitement musclé. Ses doigts parcoururent son torse avec légèreté jusqu'à atteindre la trace qu'il avait laisser sur son épaule droite. Derek retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. Stiles reprit d'autorité les lèvres de son amant pour sentir encore la saveur de cannelle qu'elles avaient.

Lorsque leur peau entra en contact, ils frissonnèrent de concert. Stiles défit lentement la boucle de la ceinture de Derek, qui entreprit de faire de même. Étonnement, ils ne se gênaient pas dans leurs mouvements, comme s'ils ne se mouvaient qu'à l'unisson. Ensemble et unis. Ils finirent par se débarrasser de leur jeans, toujours avec langueur. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, savourant l'autre comme un met rare et délicat. Ils se sentaient, se touchaient, se goûtaient. S'aimaient.

Derek enveloppa Stiles de ses bras, et déposa une myriade de baiser ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa pommette, son nez, pour revenir à ses lèvres. Un instant, il s'arrêta et posa simplement son frond contre celui de son amant, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa présence. Il recula son visage et prit celui de Stiles en coupe lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il fixa alors son regard bleu pâle à la pupille cerclée de marron dans celui chocolat de son compagnon.

« -Je t'aime, Stiles » dit-il dans un souffle.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Alpha, illuminant son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. Un sentiment de bonheur intense lui parcouru le corps, faisant battre son coeur plus vite. Il posa sa main gauche sur celle de Derek, et l'autre alla se caler sur la joue de son amant.

« -Je t'aime aussi Derek » répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

L'Alpha reprit les lèvres de son âme-soeur comme pour tester la saveur de ces mots contre sa langue. Il se recula, attrapa la main de Stiles dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, et entraîna son amant vers l'un des fauteuils que ses Bêtas avaient amenés. Il le poussa gentiment pour le faire s'asseoir et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il fit remonter ses mains sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre, sur son torse, avant de redescendre jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Il effleura légèrement la bosse qui déformait le tissu avant de retirer lentement le vêtement, Stiles relevant le bassin pour l'aider.

Derek prit le membre de son compagnon dans sa main, imprimant un lent va-et-vient. La respiration de l'hyperactif se fit plus courte alors que son coeur s'accélérait de manière incontrôlée, tapant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Il renversa la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant parcourir son membre avant qu'il ne le prenne en bouche, amorçant un va-et-vient légèrement plus rapide. Stiles passa une main dans les cheveux de Derek pour accompagner ses mouvements. A chaque nouvelle succion, il sentait ses muscles se tendre, ses hanches se mouver doucement pour aller à la rencontre de son amant.

Lorsque l'Alpha entendit le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire de son compagnon s'accélérer encore, il relâcha son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Il le fit se relever, se tourner et se pencher légèrement, prenant appuis sur les accoudoirs. Cette fois, il prit le temps de préparer son amant en douceur avant de retirer son dernier vêtement et d'entrer en lui avec lenteur. Il tenait fermement ses hanches en imprimant un rythme languissant, collant son torse contre son dos. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur, chaque muscle se tendre, se mouvoir sous sa peau pâle et fine. Une de ses mains glissa sur le ventre de Stiles, descendant pour prendre le membre de son amant dans sa main et le caresser. Son autre main dériva sur son torse pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui et pour sentir son coeur battre la chamade.

Stiles ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens prendre le relais. Il sentait la peau de Derek contre la sienne, sa chaleur, ses caresses, son souffle. Il n'avait conscience que de son corps et de celui de son amant, puissant, fort, doux. Il entendait son coeur s'affoler, pulser à un rythme effréné, sa respiration se faire erratique, le grondement résonner dans sa poitrine. Il sentait leurs odeurs se mélanger, créant une senteur qui n'était qu'à eux à laquelle s'ajoutait les effluves sucrés et chauds de leur émotions tendres et douces. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre en compte les dernières fois, lui firent tourner la tête, faisant bouillir son sang et rouvrir ses yeux, dévoilant un regard carmin.

Sentant le désir de Stiles augmenter, Derek accéléra la cadence, y allant un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin. Plus profond. Il finit par toucher la petite boule de nerf qui fit immédiatement réagir son amant. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins qui firent haleter Stiles, coinçant ses gémissements dans sa gorge. Tout en accélérant encore le rythme, il embrassa la nuque de son compagnon avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver sur la cicatrice de son cou. Cette fois-ci, Stiles ne retint pas ses gémissements, le plaisir envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se sentait trembler, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« -Derek ! » souffla le jeune Alpha alors qu'il se sentait partir.

Sa vision se brouilla quand l'orgasme le prit, le faisant se cambrer contre Derek, contractant tout ses muscles. Deux coups de reins après, Derek atteignit la jouissance à son tour dans un grondement sourd, resserrant son étreinte autour de son amant, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il se retira de Stiles sans pour autant s'écarter de lui.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, enlacés, profitant de leur plaisir qui parcourait encore leur veines.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

J'ai essayé de repérer toutes les fautes, mais à trois heures du matin, c'est dur !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon lemon vous a-t-il plu ? J'avais pas envie que ça soit répétitif, alors j'ai changé de catégorie pour revenir à la douceur et à l'amouuur ! Mais, si vous préféré des lemons comme ceux d'avant, ça ne me dérange pas de les écrire ;) Et j'espère que la longueur vous a plu aussi :D

Je me demandais aussi, que diriez vous que cette fic passe en **crossover avec Supernatural** ? Je vois tellement Dean, Sam et Castiel débarquer et foutre un peu le bazar :D Ceci est un **sondage**, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre réponse ! :D

Oh et, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez des** indications** dans le texte pour les musiques 'd'ambiance' que je vous choisi de temps en temps et qui m'aide à écrire ?

Voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère pouvoir écrire bientôt la suite ! En attendant, bonne rentrée pour les étudiants, et bon travail pour les autres :D

Vous aime les loulous !

Plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	5. Hors de mon chemin !

Waah ! Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes tous adorables !

Ensuite : _insanity.m_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Bon, qu'elle t'ait fait pleurer me surprend ! Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs :) Mais au moins, tu trouve que j'écris bien, donc ça me ça me console un peu et j'espère que tu me pardonne de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Par contre, je suis super contente de t'avoir fait rire ! ;D Encore une fois, merci pour tout ces compliments, je suis absolument ravie que mes lemons te plaisent tant ! [J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous adoraient voir Stiles dominant, et je peux vous dire qu ce ne sera pas la seule fois ;D]. Pour le lemon Sterek/Destiel, je me demande si tu veux un truc à quatre, si c'est le cas, je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà jamais écris de lemon Destiel, ni même de Destiel tout court, alors allons-y progressivement ^^ Contente aussi que mes musiques te plaisent ! Ton impatience est satisfaite, voici le chapitre cinq !

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DES SPOILERS SUR LES SAISON DE SUPERNATURAL, **les spoilers sont légers, ils se cantonnent à l'évocation d'un démon de la saison 8, des références à deux personnages des saisons 8 (pour Benny) et de la saison 5 (pour Anna) qui ont influencé la vie des Winchester, et à un autre démon présent dès la saison 5 jusqu'à la 9 - et prévu pour la 10. Plus aussi des noms d'Anges. Bref, j'ai essayé de rester évasive le plus possible pour ne pas trop spoiler ! Par exemple ceux qui connaissent le démon de la saison 8 verront un bout de sa description, mais j'ai fait exprès de le faire changer de visage, comme ça, personne ne sera spoiler sur l'apparence :3

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DES SPOILERS SUR LES SAISON DE TEEN WOLF**, bon en fait le spoiler sur la saison trois viendra plus tard, mais ici il y a une spoiler sur la saison deux, donc attention les loulous, vous êtes prévenus !

Bon passons à la lecture ;D

[J'ai un problème avec FF qui ne veut absolument pas que je vous dire quelles saisons sont spoiler ! Donc, la 1 à la 8 pour SPN et un à trois pour TW]

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Hors de mon chemin

Le Shérif pointa son arme de service sur Derek, le visage rougi par la colère.

« -Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » éructa-t-il, furieux.

« -Papa, on va t'expliquer, mais je t'en pris, baisse ton arme... » essaya de le tempérer Stiles, nerveux.

Même s'il savait que Derek ne risquait rien, les balles de son père n'étant ni en argent ni enduites d'Aconit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Il essayait de maîtriser son loup, de le garder dans sa cage pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son père.

« -Donne-moi immédiatement cette explication avant que je ne lui explose la cervelle ! » répliqua le Shérif sans quitter Derek des yeux.

« -Okay, okay, mais je t'en pris ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? » soupira le plus jeune.

Décidément, ça risquait d'être compliqué.

_Oo FLASHBACK oO_

_La veille._

« - Je suis vraiment obligé ? » demanda, ou plutôt se plaignit, Stiles.

Il était assis sur les genoux de Derek, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils s'étaient tout deux rhabillés et Stiles n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner trop de lui - ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Derek. Ils étaient donc rester pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre en silence. Derek, qui avait senti son compagnon somnoler, lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez lui.

« -Oui, tu es obligé, chaton. Et puis, tu auras l'occasion de parler à ton père comme ça » argumenta l'aîné.

Stiles grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à son père, il était bien trop épuisé et horrifié à l'idée que le Shérif veuille aborder le sujet de sa sexualité.

« -De toute façon, si tu ne rentre pas, ton père risque de venir te cherche ici, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en prison pour enlèvement. »

L'adolescent étouffa un rire ; il était persuadé que son père était largement capable de faire une chose pareille.

« -Okay, je rentre, je rentre » capitula le cadet en se redressant avec un soupir de résignation à fendre l'âme.

Derek le suivit et déposa un baiser sur son crâne avant de sortir du hangar, Stiles sur les talons. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski se fit en silence, la main du jeune Alpha posé sur la cuisse de son compagnon pour garder une certaine proximité avec lui, avant de devoir être séparé de lui toute la nuit - la première depuis sa transformation. Il n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la nuit sans l'autre Alpha pour le contrôler. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à rester maître de lui-même si son père et lui avait une de leur petite dispute, habituelle entre un père et son fils. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ou blesser le Shérif.

Derek était bien conscient de l'anxiété de son âme-soeur, et il n'était pas plus ravi que lui de devoir être séparé, mais il pensait que c'était pour le mieux. Ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble chaque minute qui passait, ou ils finiraient par s'étouffer mutuellement. Une séparation d'une nuit ne devait pas être si terrible.

C'est en essayant de s'en convaincre qu'il arrêta sa voiture devant l'allée des Stilinski.

« -Allez, chaton, c'est pas si terrible. On se voit demain de toute manière, il faut vraiment que tu t'entraînes à te battre avec tes nouvelles capacités. »

Stiles poussa un soupir et tenta de lui sourire malgré l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« -Ouais. Ça va bien se passer, hein, y'a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. Aucune. Juste si mon père tient absolument à parler de notre relation, bien sûr, et le connaissant il le fera et là, moi, je perdrais les pédales, je vais me mettre à grogner comme un animal et je vais le blesser ! » s'exclama l'adolescent dans un seul souffle.

« -Eh, Stiles, détend-toi. Il faut que tu trouves ton point d'ancrage. Qu'est-ce qui te fait perdre le contrôle ? »

« -Toi » répondit immédiatement le jeune Alpha, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Dès que Derek était dans les parages, il perdait le contrôle sur ses instincts - et voulait lui sauter dessus - mais paradoxalement il était bien plus calme et apaisé. Derek eut un sourire satisfait à cette réponse et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon toujours sur sa cuisse.

« -Alors, quand tu sentiras que tu perds le contrôle, concentre-toi sur moi. Tu verras, tu y arriveras. Va voir ton père maintenant, chaton. »

Stiles retint l'énième soupir qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et hocha simplement la tête. Derek l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui donner du courage avant de le pousser gentiment à sortir. Quand il fût hors du véhicule, prêt à fermer la portière, il lui lança :

« -Je t'aime, chaton. »

« -Je t'aime aussi, poussin » répondit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur avant de s'éclipser le plus vite possible.

L'adolescent inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il avait entendu son père qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour lancer un regard mécontent à son fils.

« -Tu rentres bien tard... J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Où étais-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Le radar intégré de Stiles se mit en marche. Celui qui repérait immédiatement quand son père était sur une affaire intéressante.

« -Avec la meute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« -Une urgence au poste. On suppose que c'est un meurtre. »

« -Suppose ? Parrish n'en est pas sûr ? » s'étonna le jeune Alpha, les sourcils froncés.

« -Pas de trace apparente de blessure physique. Seulement un cadavre à l'entrée de Beacon Hills, près de la voix ferroviaire. Une femme de race blanche, rousse. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. »

Stiles hocha la tête, heureux que son père partage ses informations avec lui. Maintenant qu'il savait pour la partie surnaturelle de chacun des meurtres dans la ville, il semblait moins réticent à lui communiquer ce qu'il souhaitait savoir.

« -Quand Carter l'aura examiné, tu me fileras le dossier de l'autopsie ? Je verrais avec Derek et la meute si c'est une oeuvre surnaturelle... »

John soupira mais hocha la tête en enfilant sa ceinture par dessus son uniforme de Shérif.

« -Je rentrerai sûrement tard, probablement demain matin » l'informa son père la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« -Okay, bonne nuit P'pa, à demain » le salua Stiles.

John partit au poste et Stiles monta dans sa chambre. Il se sentait mal, sa peau le démangeait affreusement. Il s'installa à son ordinateur et lança son moteur de recherche pour fouiller le net, cherchant le moindre renseignement sur les compagnons. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa transformation. Sa peau le démangeait plus encore et il la frottait vigoureusement à l'aide de la paume de ses mains. Le picotement n'avait de cesse, parcourant son épiderme dans son intégralité. Plus il frottait sa peau, plus elle le démangeait. Il comprit que la démangeaison courait _sous_ sa peau.

Il se leva avec brutalité pour faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, grattant ses bras, son ventre, ses joues, son cou, ses cuisses, avec force. Il ne parvenait plus à rester en place, il avait l'impression que s'il s'arrêtait de marcher, ses démangeaisons auraient raison de lui. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ces picotements désagréables qui le rongeaient. Ils semblaient s'intensifier au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Le fourmillement devint bientôt insupportable et de ses griffes de loup, il gratta sa peau avec plus de virulence, l'écorchant, l'arrachant, faisant couler son sang sur toutes les parties de son corps dont l'épiderme était visible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il sentait le besoin impérieux de labourer sa peau pour la libérer de ces picotements qui grouillaient dans tout son être.

Puis, s'ajouta à cela une violente nausée qui le fit se courber et tomber à genoux. Il eut plusieurs haut-le-coeur avant de déverser de la bile mélangée à du sang sur le tapis de sa chambre. Tout son corps fut pris d'intenses tremblements et frissons, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour rendre encore du sang.

Tout ses symptômes, en plus des odeurs acides fortes, lui firent tourner la tête. Sa vision commença à se troubler, s'assombrir. _Je vais mourir_, pensa-t-il en sentant le tiraillement dans ses membres s'intensifier au point qu'il soit trop douloureux de se maintenir à quatre pattes. Il s'effondra.

Alors qu'il allait toucher le sol, il sentit deux bras forts l'entourer, l'enveloppant d'une douce odeur de cuir, de pin et de résine qui apaisa instantanément ses tremblements et ses frissons. Il s'accrocha faiblement au bras qui le soutenaient et ferma les yeux. Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes, mais il finit par se sentir mieux. Ses muscles ne lui faisaient plus mal, et ses nausées avaient disparu.

« -De...Derek » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« -Tout va bien, Stiles. Je suis là » répondit la voix de l'Alpha, douce et basse.

Stiles se sentit soulever et déposé sur une surface moelleuse et veloutée.

« -Que.. s'est-il... passé ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais sur la route du loft quand j'ai senti des picotements sous ma peau. Et plus ça allait, plus ça empirait, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Je me suis garé sur le côté de la route et je me suis totalement transformé sans raison. Et je me suis mis à courir, comme si ma vie en dépendait, jusqu'à toi. Et tu connais la suite. »

L'adolescent prit plusieurs instants pour se remettre totalement des événements. Sa peau ne présentait plus que des zébrures rouges, marques de ses griffes, alors que son corps guérissait avec rapidité.

« -Je crois que j'ai compris » fit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur son âme-soeur.

Derek haussa un sourcil perplexe, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« -Deaton a dit que le lien était puissant, au début. Tu te souviens ; d'abord la haine, puis l'amitié et l'amour. Je pense que, même si on en est au dernier stade, notre lien est trop récent, avec la revendication. Du coup, il doit être encore sacrément puissant. Il nous faut peut-être rester ensemble pendant encore un temps, pour laisser le lien se distendre et nous laisser de l'espace. »

Derek resta pensif, mais n'ajouta rien. Il s'assit sur le lit, près de Stiles et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, je vais nettoyer ton tapis » lui conseilla son âme-soeur.

Stiles se contenta d''hocher la tête alors qu'il voulait hurler à Derek de ne pas s'éloigner. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avait été plutôt violente et il n'avait pas envie de la retenter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à Derek de rester avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Il se leva, l'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac, et marcha d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il allait refermer la porte mais une main l'en empêcha.

« -J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide » lâcha simplement Derek en entrant avec lui.

Stiles lui sourit ; il était heureux que son compagnon n'ait pas décidé de s'occuper de son tapis. Il se déshabillèrent en silence, et prirent une simple douche sage - sans même des caresses. Ils étaient tout deux épuisés par l'étrange crise qui les avait pris et ne cherchaient que le réconfort de la présence de l'autre.

Ils sortirent rapidement de sous l'eau et Derek s'attacha à nettoyer le tapis. Il finit par simplement le mettre à tremper dans la baignoire, arguant qu'ils pourraient s'en occuper le lendemain, et finalement, il s'allongea avec Stiles dans le lit de ce dernier. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent vite, rassurés par la chaleur de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réveillés plutôt brutalement par l'entrée du Shérif dans la chambre de son fils.

_Oo FIN FLASHBACK oO_

Le Shérif soupira, lassé. Il vérifia la présence du tapis, et constata les traces de sang présentes dessus. Leur version des faits avait l'air de tenir debout, et comme il ne connaissait rien au lien mystique qui semblait relier son fils à Hale, il ne pouvait le remettre en question.

« -Je vous garde à l'oeil, Hale. Si vous faites du mal à mon fils, je vous jure que je vous tuerais » menaça-t-il une dernière fois l'Alpha, avant de se résigner ; il ne pouvait rien contre les forces surnaturelles qui s'étaient ancrées dans Beacon Hills et dans sa vie et celle de son fils.

_Un mois plus tard_

_Mi-juillet_

« -Bobby, tu es sûr qu'elle est dans cette ville ? » demanda Dean, les yeux rivés sur la route.

La voix à l'autre bout du combiné soupira.

« -Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je chassais déjà que t'étais même pas né, gamin. Il y a un mois, on a retrouvé le cadavre de son hôte, j'ai obtenu la photo du légiste, c'était elle. Elle a dû changer d'hôte en arrivant dans cette ville et depuis, les cadavres s'amoncellent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche ici, mais elle y est toujours. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« -Rien de spécial dans cette ville ? » s'enquit le plus jeune des Winchester.

« -Justement, ça fait un an qu'on retrouve des cadavres avec des marques étranges. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'oeuvre de loups-garous. Mais y'avait d'autres morts suspectes, je ne sais pas quelle espèce peut faire quelque chose comme ça. La créature paralysait ses victimes avant de les égorger et les éventrer. Rien ne manquait dans les corps. Ça a duré un mois et puis plus rien. Cette ville cache quelque chose, et c'est sûrement ça que cherche Abaddon. »

« -Crowley est-il apparu dans cette ville ? » demanda brusquement une voix neutre, à l'arrière du véhicule.

Dean et Sam sursautèrent de concert et l'Impala fit une embardée avant que l'aîné des chasseurs ne la redresse.

« -Putain Cas, arrête d'apparaître comme ça ! » s'énerva Dean, le coeur battant encore à cent à l'heure.

L'ange ne répondit rien, le visage impassible.

« -Crowley est-il apparu ? » redemanda Castiel.

« -Non, ou du moins je n'en ai pas de trace. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il surveille la ville lui aussi, en postant des démons encore à son service. Rester sur vos gardes. »

« -T'en fais pas pour nous, Bobby, on sait prendre soin de nous ! » rétorqua Dean en souriant.

« -Ouais, bien sûr » répondit le vieux chasseur, sceptique, se rappelant toutes les galères des frères Winchester.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Bobby, on sera prudent » lui assura Sam avec conviction. « On te tiendra au courant. »

Il raccrocha, et la voiture redevint silencieuse. Le paysage assombri par la nuit avancée défilait devant eux. Un panneau leur indiqua qu'ils approchaient de Beacon Hills.

« -On se trouve un motel et on commencera les recherches demain matin » décréta l'aîné des Winchester.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence. Alors qu'ils entraient dans Beacon Hills, une forme à moitié humaine s'élança devant la voiture. Les phares l'éclairèrent et les trois occupants du véhicule purent tous identifier la créature.

« -Loup-garou » lança simplement Sam alors que Dean fonçait pour lui rentrer dedans.

Ils allaient le percuter de plein fouet, mais le loup évita facilement l'impact au dernier moment avec un rugissement mécontent. Dean braqua à fond, utilisant le frein à main pour contrôler son dérapage, et sortit de la voiture arrêtée après avoir récupéré son fusil à canon scié de sous son siège. Sam sortit lui aussi du véhicule et se dirigea vers le coffre, tandis que Dean tenait la créature en joue. Il souleva le faux fond et en extraya deux armes à feu et deux boîtiers remplis de balles en argent. Il se posta près de son frère qui avait été rejoint par Castiel, devant l'Impala.

Le loup-garou grondait, en position de combat, montrant ses crocs proéminents. Alors que Dean allait tirer sur la bête, une forme humain se plaça entre lui et sa cible.

« -Stop ! Ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles se tenait au côté de Derek, devant leurs Bêtas.

« -Il faut qu'on récupère Jackson, ce soir » annonça-t-il, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. « Il ne gère pas sa transformation, et c'est la pleine lune. Il va faire un massacre, ce crétin ; on a déjà vu ce que ça donnait quand il était Kanima, autant éviter de retenter l'expérience. »

Tous les adolescents hochèrent la tête.

« -On va faire des groupes. Derek avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Non pas que je ne vous aimes pas les loulous, mais j'ai du mal à me contrôler moi-même alors vous contrôler vous aussi, ça va être plutôt dur. Je prends Scott, qui se contrôle depuis longtemps, et Alison parce qu'avoir une chasseuse c'est toujours utile. »

Encore une fois, ils hochèrent la tête. Stiles retint un sourire qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Il trouvait ça extatique de donner des ordres qui étaient écoutés. Il se rappelait toujours des moments où il avait conseillé à son meilleur ami ou même à Derek de faire ou de ne pas faire des choses et qu'ils l'avaient royalement ignoré, sous prétexte qu'il n'était qu'humain. A présent, il était loup et Alpha, et personne ne contestait ses ordres. Ils en discutaient, parce que Stiles n'était absolument pas infaillible - et que ses plans étaient parfois boiteux - mais personne ne disait clairement qu'il ne suivrait pas l'ordre de l'Alpha.

« - Allons-y, la lune monte » intervint Derek.

Les groupes commencèrent à se diriger vers les parties de la ville qui leur étaient assignées.

« -Vous ne croyez pas partir sans nous, n'est-ce pas ? » s'offusqua une voix cristalline, dangereusement calme.

Avec un frisson, Stiles se tourna vers la fille qu'il avait adulé pendant plusieurs années. Il l'avait entendu arriver, l'avait senti, mais avait espéré qu'elle serait raisonnable et qu'elle ne viendrait juste que pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Mais évidemment, quand on parlait de Lydia Martin, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste derrière. Surtout quand on parlait de son petit ami. Elle était accompagnée par Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson, et Christopher Argent, le père d'Alison. Tous les trois étaient armés. Lourdement armés. Stiles soupira. Il lança un regard à Derek qui haussa les épaules. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il était impossible de tenir tête à Lydia, et qu'elle les suivrait quoi qu'il arrive.

« -Bien sûr que non, Lydia. On allait justement vous chercher ! » mentit le jeune Alpha avec un sourire forcé.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de super-pouvoir de lycanthrope pour savoir que tu me mens, Stiles Stilinski ! Alpha ou non, je te botterais les fesses si tu oses m'écarter du chemin ! »

Stiles eut un second soupir.

« -Très bien, Lydia et Danny, venez avec moi. Chris, allez avec Derek, comme ça nous aurons un chasseur dans chaque groupe. »

Les trois arrivants se placèrent dans leur groupe respectif et commencèrent à marcher. Derek resta un peu en arrière avec Stiles.

« -Sois prudent, chaton » lui ordonna-t-il, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Toi aussi, amour » lui répondit Stiles, avec un petit sourire.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de surnom adéquate pour son compagnon, alors il se plaisait à tous les essayer régulièrement pour voir celui qui collait le mieux. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna avec son groupe vers le sud de la ville. Stiles rejoignit le sien et ils se mirent en mouvement.

« -Pourquoi toi, tu arrives à te contrôler alors que Jackson n'y arrive pas ? Il a été transformé avant toi pourtant » s'enquit Danny auprès du jeune Alpha.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« -Deaton pense que c'est dut à mon lien avec Derek. Il est un loup de naissance, il sait se contrôler mieux que tous les loups mordus. Et comme notre lien nous permet de partager beaucoup de choses, il me permet de garder le contrôle. Derek est mon point d'ancrage, il est celui qui me fait perdre le contrôle et paradoxalement, celui qui me permet de le garder, comme Alison pour Scott. Et sentir sa présence constamment dans un coin de mon esprit c'est penser tout le temps à mon point d'ancrage. C'est un avantage non négligeable » lui expliqua l'adolescent. « Jackson n'a pas tout ça, il est livré à lui-même, surtout qu'il n'accepte pas vraiment d'être dans la meute. Sans parler du fait qu'il a longtemps été contrôlé par Matt et après par Gérard, ça n'aide pas non plus. Tant qu'il était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas à se contrôler lui-même. C'est bien plus dur d'être seul pour réguler ses pulsions. »

Danny hocha la tête, réfléchissant en silence à la réponse de son camarade.

« -Mais il n'est pas seul ! » s'exclama Lydia, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

« -Non, il ne l'est pas, vu qu'on est à sa recherche. Mais Stiles a raison, il ne veut pas faire partie de la meute entièrement, du coup il ne sent pas le soutient qu'on veut lui apporter. Il doit se sentir seul, abandonné » intervint Scott.

« -Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'intégrer la meute lui sera bénéfique ? » demanda Alison.

Tout le monde savait que Jackson était la personne la plus têtue à Beacon Hills, après Lydia. Celle-ci avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais même elle n'avait pu le faire plier.

« -Ce n'est pas le fait d'intégrer la meute, qu'il refuse, c'est de se soumettre à mon autorité » rétorqua sombrement le jeune Alpha.

Stiles regrettait d'avoir profité de ses pouvoirs d'Alpha pour humilier Jackson. Même si le loup blond n'avait pas voulu se soumettre à lui dès le départ, la démonstration de Stiles l'avait sûrement conforté dans sa décision stupide.

Personne n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la limite de leur zone à surveiller. Ils se séparèrent, Scott et Lydia allant à l'ouest, Alison et Danny à l'est et Stiles au nord, vers la sortie de la ville. Il avait fait les groupes lui-même, décrétant que Scott serait à même de protéger son amour d'enfance qu'il considérait comme une soeur, et qu'Alison pourrait protéger Danny avec son expérience de chasseuse.

Alors que Stiles marchait dans la rue principale qui menait vers la sortie de Beacon Hills, il entendit un rugissement qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Jackson. Il se précipita vers la source du grondement, courant aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait - c'est à dire très vite - tandis que retentissait un crissement de pneu. Quand il arriva, il analysa immédiatement la situation, comme Derek le lui avait appris. Il vit trois hommes, dont deux armés, et une voiture de collection noire. Il identifia les hommes comme étant des chasseurs, vue la façon dont ils se tenaient, calmes, et leurs armes. Sans réfléchir, il se posta entre Jackson, transformé, et les deux hommes qui le menaçaient.

« -Stop ! Ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, les bras levés en signe de paix.

« -Dégage de devant ce monstre, gamin » lui rétorqua une voix grave.

Malgré les phares qui l'éblouissait, il pouvait voir le visage des trois chasseurs grâce à sa vision améliorée. Celui qui lui avait parlé était châtain clair, les cheveux courts, avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, les yeux verts, une barbe de trois jours mangeant sa mâchoire carrée. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faisait penser à Derek, mais en châtain. Et sans la veste en cuir, puisqu'il portait une veste en jeans par dessus une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt et un jeans simple. Il apprécia un instant le style de son adversaire avant de répliquer :

« -Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est Jackson. Bon, d'accord, il a l'air d'un monstre, et agit comme un monstre. Il agit aussi comme un con, mais on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. En attendant, je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler. Oui, y'a Derek aussi, mais il est pas là. Je suis son Alpha ...»

Il fut interrompu par le grondement sourd du Bêta.

« -Oh, ferme-la, Jackson, je _suis_ ton Alpha. Bref, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler. Tout va bien se passer. On ne veut pas vous faire de mal, on est de gentil loups-garous et on se tient toujours bien à carreau. »

Le chasseur qui lui avait adressé la parole émit un ricanement sarcastique.

« -C'est ça, vous tenir à carreau ? » demanda un brun d'une voix sceptique.

Il avait les cheveux mi-long, les mêmes traits tirés que l'autre chasseur, les yeux hésitant entre le marron et le vert, une légère barbe courant sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il portait une veste marron, une chemise à carreaux et une jeans sombre. Stiles lui trouva une ressemblance avec le premier.

« -Okay, j'avoue que c'est difficile à croire. Jackson n'est pas l'exemple type de bonne conduite, il a traversé pas mal de trucs plutôt moches, mais il fait toujours partie des gentils. C'est pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix. Derek et moi nous occuperions de son cas sinon. »

Un rugissement retentit derrière Stiles, montrant le mécontentement du Bêta. Il mettait l'Alpha au défi. Un grondement sourd échappa à Stiles, qui n'appréciait pas d'être provoqué de la sorte par un Bêta presque Oméga. Il inspira profondément quand il sentit les chasseurs se tendre devant lui.

« -Pardonnez-moi, ça m'a échappé. Permettez que je le remette à sa place » lança le jeune Alpha en se tournant vers Jackson.

Il savait que sa réaction n'était pas intelligente ; tourner le dos à l'ennemi était quelque chose de dangereux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son instinct d'Alpha qui se révoltait à l'idée de laisser passer l'affront. Ses yeux prirent une couleur carmin et il poussa un rugissement qui se répercuta sans doute dans toute la ville. Le Bêta couina et s'aplatit sur le sol. Soudain, Scott apparu à ses côtés, suivit peu de temps après par Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Il sentit l'odeur d'Alison et de son père, qui ne devaient pas être loin. Il se tourna vers les chasseurs avec lenteur, évitant tout mouvement brusque. Ils s'étaient encore crispés, nerveux face à la présence de la meute.

Brusquement, le dernier chasseur, celui qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole et qui ne portait pas d'arme, fut plaqué contre la voiture. Le chasseur châtain se tourna avec une vitesse étonnant pour un humain et braqua son arme sur Derek, qui venait d'attraper l'homme au trench-coat beige.

Stiles gronda, suivit par les Bêtas, qui n'appréciaient pas de voir leur Alpha menacé. Le chasseur brun continuait de les tenir en joue, mais ils savaient tous très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien s'ils décidaient d'attaquer.

« -Lâche-le immédiatement ! » menaça le chasseur châtain, le doigt replié sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer sans même prendre ne compte leur situation critique.

Le jeune Alpha, sentant son compagnon en danger, dut faire l'effort le plus colossal qu'il ait jamais eu à faire pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la menace. Et la colère qu'exhalaient ses Bêtas ne l'aidait pas.

« -Derek ! » gronda Stiles, les yeux rouges.

Il avait trop de mal à se contrôler. La situation de danger qui entourait son Alpha le rendait dingue. Son instinct de protection sur-développé lui hurlait de sauter sur ces humains pour les déchiqueter.

« -Ramène tes fesses immédiatement ici avant que je vienne te chercher » continua le jeune Alpha, luttant comme il le pouvait contre sa transformation.

Une lueur de défi et d'intérêt passa dans les yeux carmins de son compagnon quand il lui lança un regard. Stiles put capter une fragrance qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel, oubliant momentanément l'environnement dangereux qui les entourait et son envie d'égorger les chasseurs. Derek avait cet effet-là, sur lui ; il parvenait à lui faire tout oublier.

« -Sérieusement, Derek ? Tu penses à _ça_, ici et maintenant ? » s'exclama Stiles, mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

Le grondement menaçant des Bêtas s'arrêta un instant pour laisser place à des rires étouffés, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Derek eut un rapide sourire avant de relâcher le chasseur et de venir se ranger aux côtés de son âme-soeur, qui ne manqua pas de lui donner une tape derrière la tête avec cependant une moue amusée sur les lèvres.

« -Désolé, les gars » s'excusa Stiles en reportant son attention sur la menace. « Derek peut être un peu susceptible quand on menace la meute... »

« -Surtout quand on menace Stiles en fait » le coupa Isaac, attirant d'autres rires étouffés de la part de la meute et un regard ennuyé de la part de ses Alphas.

« -C'est une blague ?! » s'énerva le chasseur châtain, après s'être assuré que son ami n'avait rien.

« -Abaddon vous envoie ? Elle ne peut pas nous accueillir elle-même ? » intervint le chasseur brun.

Alors que Stiles allait leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient dire, quatre silhouettes apparurent ; une à droite, une à gauche et deux derrière les chasseurs. Ils étaient encerclés par la meute. Lydia et Danny étaient derrière les chasseurs pour les empêcher de fuir, et Christopher et Alison se tenaient sur les côtés.

« -Sam et Dean Winchester... Que venez-vous faire ici ? » s'enquit le plus âgé des Argent.

Les intéressés lui lancèrent un regard, tentant de trouver l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

« -Et vous êtes ? » s'enquit Dean, sans répondre à la question.

« -Christopher Argent, de la famille française Argent, une famille de chasseur de loups-garous » répondit l'homme en trench-coat beige à la place du chasseur.

Toute la meute se mit à le fixer, perplexe. Dean et Sam lui lancèrent le même regard interrogateur avant de le reporter sur la menace qui les entourait.

« -C'est exact. Ma famille chasse depuis plusieurs générations, remontant aux années 1800. »

« -Et donc, ces loups-garous sont encore en vie parce que... ? » demanda Sam.

« -Parce qu'ils sont gentils » intervint la voix de Lydia, derrière eux, hautaine.

Les chasseurs se tournèrent vers elle et constatèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés.

« -Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal » assura Stiles, même si la situation suggérait le contraire. « Baissez vos armes, personne ne veut blesser personne, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est récupérer l'autre imbécile qui ne se contrôle pas et l'enchaîner jusqu'à demain matin. On va juste s'en aller. Tout le monde est à cran ce soir, c'est pas le bon moment pour faire les présentations. On se verra demain, quand tout le monde sera calme et reposé... »

Les chasseurs ne répondirent rien, fixant tour à tour les membres de la meute. Lassé et sachant que les chasseurs n'allaient pas les attaquer, Derek se tourna vers Jackson et se mit à gronder férocement, les yeux rougeoyant. Le Bêta, qui jusque là était resté tapi au sol commença à se retransformer en humain sous la menace de son Alpha. Il l'empoigna par la nuque, le releva et prit le chemin du retour sans plus de cérémonie. Il était fatigué et il en avait franchement marre de cette nuit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir d'autres chasseurs en ville, qui amenaient leurs problèmes avec eux. Il pressentait que les prochains temps allaient être particulièrement épuisant pour lui et sa meute.

Un à un, les Bêtas suivirent leur Alpha, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les chasseurs, Christopher et Stiles.

« -On ne veut vraiment pas d'emmerdes avec vous les gars » leur lança Stiles. « On est clean. On fait partie des gentils, et on sauve le monde comme on peut. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette petite ville de Californie ? Ne me dites pas que c'est les meurtres, je ne vous croirais pas. Cette ville connait un taux de mortalité très élevé depuis plus d'un an » intervint Christopher, les yeux plissés.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient révéler la raison de leur présence à un autre chasseur apparemment lié à une meute de loups-garous.

« -Un démon très puissant est passé par là, et nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il est toujours ici » répondit l'homme en trench-coat.

Stiles fixa son attention sur cet homme qui dégageait une odeur étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à la définir sinon qu'elle lui inspirait un sentiment de liberté et de paix. Il inspira plus profondément pour essayer de capter la fragrance plus en détail, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à la définir. L'un des chasseurs, le châtain, le fixa avec un regard mauvais quand il repéra son manège.

« -Désolé, mais il sent bizarre » se justifia-t-il en montrant l'homme qui l'intriguait. « Il est pas humain, hein ? »

Les chasseurs ne répondirent rien et fixèrent leur regard sur Christopher. Stiles prit ça pour un « oui » et se promit de faire plein de recherches.

« -Fixons un rendez-vous, demain à quatorze heures, ici » annonça le chasseur châtain.

Christopher hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent, les trois hommes montant dans l'Impala. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, le chasseur Argent interrogea l'adolescent.

« -Le troisième n'est pas humain ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Stiles hocha simplement la tête. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ? »

« -J'en sais rien, je suis pas très vieux comme loup-garou, j'ai jamais rien sentit d'autre que des humains et des loups. Je ne connais pas d'autres espèces. J'en parlerai à Derek en rentrant, et je vous tiendrais informé. »

A leur tour, ils se séparèrent, Christopher rentrant chez lui, et Stiles se dirigeant vers le manoir Hale. Il avait harcelé son compagnon pour qu'il rénove la maison afin d'en faire leur quartier général. Il avait argué qu'ainsi, ils auraient un endroit pour la meute, où ils pourraient tous se retrouver, tout en gardant le loft pour eux deux. Finalement, Derek avait cédé, et une foule de maçon avait envahie le territoire des Hale. En trois semaines de travail acharné, aidé par les Bêtas qui étaient excités à l'idée d'avoir un endroit où se rassembler, ils avaient presque terminé les travaux. Il ne restait que quelques pièces à terminer et l'ensemble du manoir serait comme neuf.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva la meute affalée sur les fauteuils, discutant pour tromper l'ennui du reste de la nuit. Stiles leur adressa un signe avant de se diriger vers la cave, suivant l'odeur de son compagnon. Il dévala les marches et rejoignit Derek qui était assis sur une vielle table en bois massif, surveillant le Bêta enchaîné du coin de l'oeil. Stiles se glissa entre les jambes écartés de son âme-soeur et se colla contre son torse, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Derek l'enlaça avec un peu trop de force, le faisant grimacer.

« -T'es vraiment un abruti, Stiles » lui lança-t-il, mécontent. « Je te dis d'être prudent, et où je te retrouve ? Devant un chasseur avec une arme braquée sur toi ! »

Stiles se recula légèrement pour fixer son Alpha.

« -Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tirer sur Jackson. Je devais le protéger. »

Derek soupira, excédé.

« -Il y avait d'autres façons de le protéger sans te mettre en danger ! »

« -Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? Leur sauter dessus par surprise et les égorger ? Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça. Jamais. Les chasseurs ne faisaient que se défendre. Avoue que Jackson peut être flippant quand il le veut. Et puis, de toute manière, je vais bien, et Jackson va bien. Tout le monde va bien, et c'est l'essentiel. Arrête de bouder... »

Jackson prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Il s'était assi au sol, les mains enchaînées au mur en béton de la cave posées sur ses genoux repliés vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touché, ce qui le mettait plutôt en colère. Lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles se mettre entre lui et l'arme pour le protéger, et que la meute était arrivée pour l'entourer, il l'avait senti. Il avait senti le lien qui l'unissait aux autres. Qui l'unissait à Derek. Et qui l'unissait à Stiles. Il s'était senti protégé, en sécurité, et beaucoup plus calme. Il s'était senti entouré.

Il ne voulait pas de ce sentiment, il ne voulait pas faire partie de la meute et avoir l'impression d'avoir une famille. Parce que sa famille l'avait rejeté, livré à lui-même. L'avait abandonné. Si sa famille, avec qui il avait des liens de sang, l'avait écarté, alors pourquoi la meute ne le ferait-elle pas ? Il ne voulait pas s'attacher et risquer encore une fois de souffrir comme il avait souffert la première fois. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu empêcher les autres de s'accrocher à lui. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Stiles et la meute de se soucier de lui. Ils avaient fait face aux chasseurs pour lui, et il en était touché. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il considérait cette bande de crétins dégénérés comme étant sa meute.

Stiles sentit tout de suite le changement. Le lien en plus qui se créait avec Jackson. Il sentait sa présence confiante et pourtant fragile dans son esprit, comme il sentait les autres membres de sa meute. Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et se tourna vers Jackson avec un grand sourire.

« -Bienvenue parmi nous » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le Bêta ne leva même pas les yeux, ni ne répondit, mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureux du sentiment d'être enfin complet qui s'emparait de lui. Le dernier membre de la meute de Derek le reconnaissait officiellement comme Alpha. La meute entière put le sentir et ils les entendirent discuter de l'événement avec agitation.

Stiles retourna dans les bras de Derek pour attendre le lever du soleil.

Ooo0ooO

Dean faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient payé avec de fausses cartes de crédit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à leur rencontre.

« -On doit s'occuper d'eux » lança soudainement Sam, assis à la petite table de la chambre, devant son ordinateur portable.

« -J'en sais rien ! » répliqua Dean, peu sûr de la conduite à adopter.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Benny, il ne voyait plus les autres espèces comme étant toutes bonnes à être éliminées. Il savait que certaines espèces faisaient tout pour vivre en paix avec les humains. Peut-être que cette meute, essentiellement composée d'adolescents, en faisait partie. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment des loups-garous pacifistes. Ils avaient pu voir qu'ils se contrôlaient plutôt bien pour une nuit de pleine lune, excepté pour l'un d'entre eux.

« -Dean ! Bien sûr qu'il faut s'occuper d'eux ! Ce sont des loups-garous ! Ils finiront par faire du mal à des humains » argua le cadet des Winchester.

« -Les Anges sont de l'avis de Sam, Dean. Ils ont peur qu'Abaddon puisse se servir d'eux pour régner sur l'Enfer. Les loups-garous sont puissants, il ne faut pas nous laisser tromper par leur apparente jeunesse. Ils peuvent être redoutables » intervint Castiel, son regard bleu ciel insondable fixé dans celui vert printemps du chasseur.

« -Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Cas ! » s'énerva l'aîné. « Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de l'avis des Anges ! Ces enfoirés emplumés ne bossent pas pour le bien des hommes mais pour celui du Paradis ! »

Castiel le fixa pendant quelques instant.

« -Je vais me renseigner » lâcha l'ange en disparaissant.

Dean se mordit la langue, conscient de s'en être pis injustement à Castiel et de l'avoir vexé. Malgré le fait que les anges n'étaient pas censés ressentir d'émotion humaine, Castiel semblait de plus en plus touché comme un homme.

« -Bravo Dean. A quoi ça te servait de t'énerver contre Cas ? Tu sais bien que les anges sont ses frères, les insulter ne va pas le pousser à nous aider. De toute manière, on en revient au même point : on doit les éliminer. »

Dean serra les dents, se souvenant douloureusement de son meilleur ami vampire qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la communauté surnaturelle. Benny s'était sacrifié pour Sam, et pourtant celui-ci persistait à voir tout ce qui n'était pas humain comme des monstres.

« -On en reparlera demain après le rendez-vous » ordonna-t-il en prenant sa veste et en sortant de la chambre, claquant la porte, mettant fin à la conversation.

Il monta dans son Impala et démarra, roulant pour calmer ses nerfs. Quand il fut plus serein, la culpabilité lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Il s'arrêta sur un parking, désert à cette heure de la nuit, et sortit de sa voiture. Il s'appuya contre son capot et fixa le ciel étoilé.

« -Cas ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Cas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi comme ça. J'étais énervé et puis tuer des adolescents ne m'enchante pas... »

« -Je sais Dean » répondit la voix grave de Castiel qui venait juste d'apparaître.

Le chasseur ne sursauta pas, s'attendant à l'apparition soudaine de l'ange, mais son coeur s'accéléra tout de même à sa vue.

« -Ils me surveillent de près » continua l'ange, immobile.

Dean ne demanda pas pourquoi, il savait déjà. Castiel commençait à ressentir des émotions, comme les humains, et ça ne devait pas plaire à ses supérieurs qui voulaient de parfaits soldats. L'ange commençait à douter du bien fondé des actions angéliques et des ordres qu'on lui donnait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? » s'enquit le chasseur, inquiet pour son ami.

« -Pour le moment, rien de grave. Ils peuvent m'assigner d'autres personnes à protéger ou me laisser attendre au Ciel. Mais si je continue à ressentir des émotions, et pire si elles s'amplifient, alors je risque la Disgrâce » répondit franchement l'ange.

Dean serra les poings. Encore une fois, ses souvenirs envahissaient sa tête et cette fois, il pensa à Anna, le seul ange, mis à part Castiel, qu'il avait apprécié. Beaucoup. Anna avait perdu sa Grâce, gardée par Uriel, et avait été condamnée à vivre sur Terre en tant qu'humaine, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle était ni de qui elle était. Le chasseur ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive à son ami. Il se mit à haïr plus encore les Anges et leurs manigances, leurs règles stupides.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Dean » reprit Castiel.

Le chasseur se contenta d'hocher la tête en évitant le regard bleu clair de l'ange qui semblait toujours le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il avait l'impression que Castiel pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

« -Dean... »

La voix de Castiel s'étiat faite plus basse, et semblait s'être rapprochée. L'aîné des Winchester tourna son regard émeraude vers lui.

« -Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. Si je tombe, alors même moi je n'y pourrais rien. »

« -C'est injuste Cas » souffla Dean, la colère de la révolte brûlant ses veines.

« -Ce que Dieu nous a donné, Il peut le reprendre. »

« -En admettant que Dieu existe, ce n'est pas Lui qui va te reprendre ta Grâce ! Pourquoi Il aurait permis aux hommes de ressentir des émotions, pour l'interdire aux anges ? N'est-Il pas censé être juste ? »

Castiel posa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de son ami.

« -Cesse de te poser des questions qui te rendront fou et puis... »

« -Si tu me dis que les voies de Dieu sont impénétrable, je te frappe » le prévint Dean.

L'ange lui sourit.

« -La Disgrâce pourrait être un nouveau départ pour moi, si c'est ce que veut Dieu. Ses dessins pour moi ne sont pas clairs, mais si sa volonté est de me faire humain, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je deviendrai humain. »

Dean soupira. Il admirait la foi et la confiance que Castiel avait en son Père.

« -Rentrons. Nous avons une meute à rencontrer demain » lâcha finalement le chasseur.

Dean et Castiel montèrent dans l'Impala et rejoignirent Sam dans leur chambre de motel.

* * *

Alors ? Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas convaincu pour le crossover, ça vous donne plus envie ?

Pour les autres, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

[Si vous repérez des choses étranges, c'est probablement FF qui a fait des siennes, signalez-le moi svp :D]

Je vous fais plein de gros gros bisous les loulous et à bientôt ! :coeur: :coeur:


	6. La journée des deals

Voilà le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, fav et follows ! Vous êtes tous adorables ! :coeur:

Bon, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas satisfaite ! Je vous laisse donc le loisir de juger mes loulous ! Soyez francs, hein ! ^^

**Conseil musique :** Ecoutez _Ly-O-Lay-Ale-Loya _de **Sacred Spirits **! Vous allez voir, le titre - qui sont aussi les paroles - vous indiqueront à peu près où mettre la musique puisque je l'ai inclus dans le texte - faudrait commencer la musique le paragraphe juste avant pour être exacte ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La journée des deals

« -Derek ? » lança Stiles en bâillant.

Il était assis sur le lit de l'Alpha, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il fixait avec attention le livre présent sur ses genoux. Son compagnon sortit de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour le rejoindre. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Avoir dû surveiller Jackson le reste de la nuit l'avait épuisé.

« -Quelle absurdité as-tu encore trouvé dans un bouquin censé être d'une source sûre ? » demanda Derek en s'allongeant à côté du jeune Alpha.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

« -Ferme-la, tu veux ? Ce livre vient de Deaton, il me l'a donné hier quand je suis passé hier pour savoir s'il avait vu Jackson traîner dans le coin. La source te semble-t-elle assez sûre ou tu veux qu'on aille voir Deaton pour lui balancer que ses livres d'_émissaire_ sont des conneries ? »

Derek grogna en guise de réponse, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'adolescent.

« -Bon, t'es prêt à écouter ce que je vais te lire ? Sans t'endormir comme la dernière fois ? Parce que je te jure que cette fois, je te mord. Violemment. »

L'Alpha lui adressa un nouveau sourire taquin et Stiles le frappa gentiment.

« -Tu m'épuises, Derek, sérieux » soupira-t-il avant de prendre fermement le vieil ouvrage dans ses mains. « J'ai trouvé l'origine des loups-garous, écoute un peu ça :

_Il y a longtemps, un peuple vivait avec les loups. Cette population se nommait les Puntakala, ils étaient des natifs américains. Ils vivaient dans une parfaite communion avec ces animaux. Un jour, un homme suivit un loup dans les bois, le traquant jusqu'à un lac au milieu de la forêt. Et c'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme un signe divin. Le loup était assis près de l'eau. L'atmosphère commença à trembler, comme irradiant d'un quelconque pouvoir mystique. _

_ Soudainement, il vit le loup se changer, lentement, en une très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, sa peau était hâlée, comme dorée, et son corps était parfaitement proportionné. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. L'homme Puntakala était subjugué, comme sous un charme puissant._

_ « -Tu es enfin là, Tiptoe* » dit-elle. « Mon nom est Ayaka, sais-tu qui je suis ? »_

_ L'homme la fixa, complètement surpris._

_ « -Vous êtes l'Esprit du Loup » murmura-t-il. « Cela ne se peut... » _

_ Ayaka rit. Un son magnifique._

_ « -Pendant des siècles, j'ai cherché mon âme-soeur, celui qui me complète aussi bien que je le complète. Chaque année, au solstice d'été, je prends forme humaine pour le chercher. Il est supposé me trouver quand il est prêt à être celui que je cherche. Et nous y voilà... »_

_ Tiptoe ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire alors il continua de la fixer, confus. Ayaka s'approcha de lui, calme. Quand elle fut près de l'homme, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour capter son odeur._

_ « -Tu es cet homme, l'élu. Je le ressens, je le sens. Tu es fait pour moi » continua-t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait. « Je peux te donner le pouvoir, la force, la vitesse, la santé... mais tu dois le vouloir. Tu dois vouloir toutes ces nouvelles capacités et responsabilités. Tu dois me vouloir comme étant ta seule femme, compagne et véritable amour. »_

_Tiptoe la fixa dans les yeux. Ils étaient carmins. Il pouvait y lire quelque chose d'étrange et de puissant. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentit comme s'il l'avait toujours voulue, plus que tout au monde._

_ « -Je le veux » dit-il simplement, sans réaliser ce qu'il acceptait, comme en transe._

_ Ayaka le regarda attentivement, cherchant une trace de mensonge. Mais elle ne vit que le visage sincère de son promis. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle levait la tête et les bras en l'air, comme adressant une prière au ciel._

_ Elle appela ses frères et sœurs à la rejoindre pour sceller le lien qui l'unirait à Tiptoe. D'abord vint Artos, l'Esprit de l'Ours, puis Horus, l'Esprit du Faucon, suivi de Yin, l'esprit du Cerf et enfin d'Athna, l'Esprit de la Chouette. Quand ils furent tous réuni autour de leur soeur, ils prirent une forme humaine et Tiptoe se trouva entouré par trois hommes d'une beauté étincelante, et d'une femme aussi belle qu'Ayaka._

_ « -Mes frères, ma soeur, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Vous voici présents pour bénir et sceller le lien qui m'attache à cet homme. »_

_ Tous les Esprits se placèrent de façon à former un cercle autour du couple, se tenant la main. Ils entonnèrent un chant, languissant, composé de paroles anciennes, oubliées avec le temps. Tiptoe écouta cette prière adressée aux Anciens, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la nature autour de lui s'éveillée, ajouter sa voix à celles des Esprits. Le vent soufflait, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres de la forêt, s'engouffrant entre les roseaux du lac, créant des sons naturels et purs. L'eau du lac s'agita, rythmant le chant d'une cadence lente. Les animaux de la forêt ajoutèrent également leur chant, unifiant ainsi toute vie présente._

_ « -_Ly-O-Lay-Ale-Loya ... _» chantaient les Esprits, tournant autour d'eux en une danse sacrée._ »

Derek n'avait jamais été aussi attentif à une histoire lue qu'à cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le chant, d'entendre la nature s'éveiller, d'entendre les animaux célébrer l'union. Il lui semblait avoir assisté à cette cérémonie. Il sentait cette impression de déjà-vu, celle d'un souvenir lointain dont on ne se rappelle rien. Stiles était dans le même état de semi-transe. S'il avait voulu s'arrêter de lire, il en aurait été incapable, le récit semblait se conter lui-même. Il continua donc, d'une voix devenue plus grave et solennelle.

« _Ayaka posa les mains sur le torse dénudé de Tiptoe, lui faisant ouvrit les yeux._

_ « -Il est temps, mon amour. »_

_ Elle leva le visage vers le ciel alors qu'une fine pluie tombait sur Terre. Son visage se transforma doucement, laissant apparaître des crocs, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge plus vive encore. Elle se pencha sur le cou de Tiptoe qui inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle mordit alors dans la chair tendre et y imprima sa marque, scellant le lien qui l'unissait à jamais à l'indien. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur quand les crocs forcèrent la barrière de sa peau, avant de s'apaiser. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Complet._

_ Lorsqu'Ayaka s'écarta, il tomba à genoux et elle l'accompagna dans sa chute, comme elle l'accompagnerait dans le reste de sa vie. Un a un, les Esprits des Animaux s'en allèrent, reprenant forme animale pour se mêler aux autres dans la forêt. Les bribes du chant ancien leur parvenaient encore, portés par le vent._

_ Quand le silence revint, Ayaka expliqua à Tiptoe ce qu'il allait traverser._

_ «_ _-Tu n'es plus homme, à présent. Mais tu n'es pas loup non plus. Tu te trouves à l'intermédiaire entre les deux espèces. Tu es le médiateur. Tu es la voix de mon peuple au tien. Tu porteras la parole des Esprits aux hommes pour leur donner sagesse et conseils, pour rendre justice, pour pardonner ou châtier._ _»_

_ « -Serais-je seul ? » l'interrogea-t-il dans un souffle._

_ Ayaka lui sourit, posant une main sur sa joue. Elle comprenait ce que lui demandait son compagnon d'âme. _

_ « -Non, mon amour. Le cadeau que je t'ai fait peut être transmit aux plus forts. Je t'ai doté du pouvoir de transmettre ce don. Mais lorsque tu donneras ta morsure, tu seras charger de responsabilité. Ton mode de vie se rapprochera de celui du loup, tu vivras avec ceux que tu auras mordus, ta meute. Tu en seras l'Alpha, le chef, et les autres seront tes Bêtas. Sois juste et bon, mon amour, parce que le pouvoir que donnent les Anciens peut t'être repris. Saches que dans une meute, l'Alpha n'a pas sa place assurée ; elle est aussi précaire que pour chacun des loups. Un Bêta peut devenir Alpha, comme une Alpha peut redevenir un Bêta. Sois humble, car ainsi ta meute vivra en harmonie... »_

_ « -Ne serez-vous pas avec moi ? »_

_ « -Je le serais, pour toujours. Mais je suis un Esprit Animal, je peux être rappelée à ma forme originelle au cours de ta vie mortelle. Tant que les hommes vivront en harmonie avec les loups, alors je vivrais en harmonie avec toi. Ensemble, nous seront un couple d'Alphas et nous vivrons en paix avec notre meute. »_

_ Ce que dit l'Esprit se réalisa, Tiptoe fut capable de transmettre le don que lui avaient fait les Anciens. Mais l'Esprit du Loup fut rappelé par les Anciens et Ayaka fut contrainte de reprendre sa forme animale. Le lien entre les deux Alphas était si fort que l'indien Puntakala se changea lui aussi en loup. Il devient capable de prendre cette forme à volonté. Il semblait avoir évolué, franchissant d'un pas de plus la limite vers les loups et s'éloignant des hommes. _»

Stiles termina le récit et le silence se fit dans la chambre. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et sortir de la semi-transe dans laquelle la légende les avait plongés. Le jeune Alpha referma son livre avec un claquement sec pour éparpiller les dernières bribes de brouillard qui l'entourait.

« -Okay, ça c'était carrément bizarre » commenta-t-il, encore confus, en secouant la tête. « Rassure-moi, toi aussi tu as eu l'impression d'y être allé ? Genre, dans une vie antérieure ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Derek hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux en soupirant avant de les ouvrir.

« -On doit simplement être fatigué. Dormons, on verra ça plus tard » trancha-t-il en s'installant confortablement.

Stiles, encore perturbé par l'expérience étrange, ne protesta pas et posa le livre sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Stiles la tête posée sur l'épaule de Derek.

Le jeune Alpha fut tiré du sommeil vers onze heures par une vibration incessante qui faisait un vacarme monstrueux. Il grogna légèrement et se tourna vers la source du bruit, dardant sur l'objet un regard noir. Il saisit son téléphone alors que Derek grognait un juron, et il observa qui l'appelait sitôt après une nuit de pleine lui avec un soupir.

« -Chris » fit-il simplement, la voix éraillée par le sommeil.

Il bâilla allègrement pour signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il le réveillait, mais le chasseur ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« -_J'attends les nouvelles, Stiles. As-tu parlé à Derek ? _» lança Christopher sans préambule.

Le jeune Alpha se tapa le front, soudain bien réveillé. Il avait complètement oublié de discuter de l'odeur étrange de l'homme en trench coat avec son compagnon. Avec l'acceptation de Jackson et cette histoire d'Esprit Loup, il avait eu d'autres choses à penser.

« -_A ton silence inhabituel et éloquent, j'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas fait... _» soupira le chasseur.

Stiles grimaça.

« -Ouais, on a été occupé avec Jackson, qui d'ailleurs à rejoint la meute si ça vous intéresse, et avec un livre que Deaton m'a passé. On a découvert l'origine des loups-garous et ... »

« -_Merci, Stiles, je n'ai pas besoin de cours maintenant, nous avons plus important à faire. _»

L'adolescent leva le yeux au ciel.

« -Et vous, alors ? Vous avez rien découvert dans le bestiaire ? » répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

Christopher eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« -_Non, rien. On a peut-être à faire avec une espèce qu'on a jamais croisée... _»

Le jeune Alpha fronça les sourcils à cette éventualité qui n'était absolument pas rassurante.

« -Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver » conclu Stiles en raccrochant.

Il posa son téléphone et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il se pencha vers lui et attendit. De longues minutes. Il finit par soupirer.

« -Derek, je sais que tu es réveillé et si tu attends que je t'embrasse tu peux toujours courir, il faut... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Derek s'était retourné vivement, l'ayant agrippé pour le faire basculer. L'Alpha se trouvait au-dessus de Stiles. Il fondit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avec gourmandise. Le jeune Alpha, bien décidé à résister à son compagnon, resta passif et garda les lèvres fermée. Derek eut beau en quémander l'accès, Stiles continuait de refuser. Sournois, l'Alpha laissa une de ses mains descendre le long du corps de son âme-soeur pour la glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il caressa légèrement sa virilité en éveil. Surpris, Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Derek en profita pour glisser y sa langue. Finalement Stiles abandonna la partie et répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

Lorsque Derek mit fin au baiser, il souriait, fier de lui.

« -Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu besoin de courir » plaisanta-t-il en libérant son compagnon de son étreinte.

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était néanmoins amusé par ce qu'il considérait comme un caprice de la part de Derek. C'était ainsi chaque matin, comme un rituel.

« -On peut parler du chasseur à l'odeur étrange maintenant que Môssieur l'Alpha est satisfait ? » se moqua l'adolescent.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel. Son odeur n'est pas humaine, elle n'a pas toute les subtilités que dégage normalement un corps. Mais je n'ai pas décelé de trace animale quelqu'elle soit non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est... » répondit Derek, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Sa meute était peut-être en danger avec la présence de ces chasseurs et de l'homme qui n'était pas un homme.

« -Arrête de t'angoisser Derek » lui conseilla Stiles en se collant à lui. « Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire peur. On est plus nombreux, plus fort et plus entraîné qu'avant, on pourra botter le cul de n'importe quel méchant. Sauf s'ils ont de jolies fesses, faudrait pas les abîmées... »

Derek grogna et Stiles éclata de rire.

« -Si Maman et Papa veulent bien se donner la peine de descendre, on a la dalle nous ! » résonna la voix amusée d'Isaac depuis la cuisine.

L'Alpha gronda, mécontent d'être charrié par son Bêta alors que Stiles soupirait.

« -Ah, les enfants ! » fit-il en secouant la tête, les lèvres étirées par un grand sourire. « Je te préviens, c'est toi la mère ! »

Avec un autre éclat de rire devant la mine effarée de son compagnon, Stiles sortit du lit, s'habilla et descendit pour rejoindre le meute, suivit par Derek. Quand il passa près d'Isaac, le brun lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, attirant les ricanements des autres.

Dans la meute, chacun des Bêtas devait attendre que leurs Alphas aient commencé à manger pour pouvoir manger à leur tour. C'était une question de respect et de soumission aux Alphas. Stiles trouvait ça légèrement ridicule, après tout s'ils avaient faim, ils pouvaient manger, ils étaient libres. Mais Derek lui avait expliqué que si la meute était réunie pour un repas, alors c'était les Alphas qui devaient manger les premiers, parce qu'ils étaient les chefs et qu'on ne mange pas avant son chef. Il avait reprit l'exemple des rois. Personne, à un repas royal, ne commençait à manger avant que le roi ait mangé, c'était de l'irrespect. Stiles lui avait demandé si les Bêtas mourraient de faim, si jamais Derek et lui n'avait pas faim, puisque suivant la logique ils ne mangeraient pas tant que les Alphas n'avaient pas mangé. Derek s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel sans répondre et Stiles avait été contraint de demander à Deaton.

Les deux Alphas s'installèrent donc sous les conversations joyeuses de la meute et tous purent manger le repas que Danny, aidé par Isaac, avait préparé. Ils parlèrent de la rencontre avec les chasseurs qui devrait avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard. Toute la meute voulait être présente, mais Stiles avait été catégorique, seuls Christopher, Derek et lui iraient à la rencontre. Bien qu'il ait tenté de rassuré son compagnon, Stiles était lui aussi inquiet pour la sécurité de sa meute et ne voulait pas l'exposer inutilement au danger. Tous les adolescent durent se plier à l'ordre de l'Alpha, non sans protestations et grommellement. Il avait également prévenu les humains que s'ils tentaient de venir malgré l'ordre, il trouverait quelque chose de bien méchant comme punition, arguant qu'il avait le même génie diabolique de Lydia.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter de l'homme en trench coat et de son étrange odeur. Tous les loups étaient intrigués et essayaient de mettre des sensations sur cette odeur. Ils étaient tous tombés d'accord pour dire qu'elle leur donnait un sentiment de pureté et de liberté. Les humains de la meute lançaient plein d'hypothèses sur l'espèce de ce chasseur spécial, mais aucune ne semblait coller.

L'heure de la rencontre vint trop vite au goût des Bêtas qui tentèrent une nouvelle fois de faire fléchir Stiles, mais ce fut en vain. Derek et lui prirent la Camaro de l'Alpha et roulèrent en direction de la limite de la ville, au nord. Tous deux étaient tendus et Stiles ne prononçait aucun mot. Il réfléchissait activement à tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient se produire lors de cette rencontre. Il essayait de trouver une échappatoire à chacun de ces scénarios.

Il se garèrent près de la Range Rover de Christopher et le rejoignirent pour attendre les trois autres chasseurs. Stiles fit rapidement le point avec le père d'Alison, juste avant qu'une Impala de 1967 ne se gare en face d'eux. Sam, Dean et l'homme en trench coat sortirent du véhicule en silence et s'avancèrent jusqu'à être en face du chasseur et des Alphas.

« -Bonjour » lança Christopher en guise de préambule, puisqu'aucun des trois autres chasseurs ne semblaient vouloir entamer la conversation.

Il ne reçut d'ailleurs aucune réponse. Il serra les dents, mais ne dit rien.

« -Bref » lança Stiles devant le silence qui devenait pesant. « On fait le point, okay ? Donc, vous arrivez sur notre territoire, et vous menacer l'un des membres de notre meute. A la limite, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, c'était simplement pour vous défendre. Et puis, vous ne l'avez même pas blessé, donc ça fait un point pour vous ! De notre côté, on a simplement voulu défendre notre Bêta, et on ne vous a pas blesser non plus. Donc, si on regarde bien, on est tous plutôt sympa non ? »

« -Attaquer Castiel n'est pas ce que je qualifie de « sympa », moi » intervint le chasseur châtain au cheveux courts.

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dit Castiel qu'il identifia comme étant l'homme au trench coat.

« -Derek est plutôt impulsif... » commença Stiles, s'attirant un grognement de la part de son compagnon.

« -Il te menaçait. Avec une arme ! » protesta le susnommé, la colère et l'agacement face à leur manège commençant à le gagner.

« -C'est vrai, l'instinct de protection, tout ça quoi. Mais au final, tout le monde va bien, non ? C'est l'essentiel ! »

Stiles fut soudainement entouré de mine plus ou moins sceptique. _Vous aidez pas, là_, pensa-t-il en regardant le loup et le chasseur qui l'accompagnaient.

« -Passons un marché » intervint Christopher, dardant son regard dur sur leur vis-a-vis.

« -Lequel ? » demanda brusquement Sam.

Il n'était toujours pas très emballé à l'idée de laisser des monstres en vie.

« -Vous semblez chercher un démon nommé Abaddon. Nous vous aidons à le trouver et à l'éliminer, et en échange vous ne touchez pas à la meute et vous quitterez Beacon Hills sans histoire. »

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Dean et Sam échangèrent nombre de regards, semblant se comprendre ainsi, puis Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête pour montrer son accord. S'ils pouvaient avoir de l'aide pour attraper Abaddon, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas refuser, quoi que Sam puisse en penser. Dean était devenu plus sage et réaliste concernant leurs capacités, avec le temps. Même s'il les pensait toujours capables des choses les plus dures (lui et Sam avaient presque fermé les portes de l'Enfer, tout de même), il savait qu'avec de l'aide - de personnes locales qui plus est -, qui était la bienvenue, ils pourraient éviter les blessures inutiles.

« -Marché conclu » lança finalement Dean en revenant vers le chasseur Argent.

Stiles eut un grand sourire.

« -Cool ! Maintenant qu'on est pote et tout ça, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'est votre ami Castiel ? Non parce que, on aime bien être au courant de l'identité de nos alliés et de leur espèce, aussi. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il n'est pas humain ? » interrogea l'aîné des Winchester, les sourcils froncés.

« -Son odeur. Il ne sent pas comme un humain, il n'a même pas une trace d'humanité dans son odeur. »

Castiel s'avança d'un pas et avant que Dean n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il annonça :

« -Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. »

Une certaine fierté transparaissait dans sa voix et son attitude, tandis que ses yeux bleus impénétrables semblaient sonder ses interlocuteurs. Derek pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire - il ne voulait pas casser son image ténébreuse - en regardant les chasseurs en face de lui. Ils semblaient vraiment sérieux.

« -C'est... un ange ? » redemanda Christopher, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un petit bruissement et soudainement, Castiel n'était plus devant eux.

« -C'est un Ange, oui » répliqua Dean en croisant les bras, jetant un regard mauvais à Derek.

Stiles remarqua l'air mécontent du chasseur et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il lui donna un coup de coude pour le rabrouer mais lui adressa un petit sourire que seul lui put voir.

« -En tous cas, » reprit Stiles, « ça explique son odeur. Cette sensation de liberté et de pureté. S'il vient du ciel, c'est plutôt logique. »

« -Parce que t'y crois ? » lui lança Derek, son scepticisme prenant le pas sur son envie de rire.

« -Tu te fous de moi ? On a affronté un Alpha psychopathe que tu as tué, et qui est _revenu à la vie_. On a affronté un _lézard géant _qui paralysait ses victimes, répondant au doux nom de Kanima. On a affronté un Darach, je suis _mort_ quelques minutes pour un sacrifice, laissant une _porte ouverte_ dans mon _esprit_. Et après ça, j'ai été _possédé_ par un Nogitsune. Et par dessus le marché, Scott et Lydia sont _entrés dans ma tête _pour me voir jouer aux échecs avec l'esprit du Nogitsune, et m'aider à le faire sortir de mon corps. Et tu ne peux pas croire deux minutes que ce gars est un Ange ? Sérieux Derek, c'est pas si incongru que ça. »

L'Alpha haussa les épaules et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Castiel réapparut, la mine soucieuse - enfin, tous pensaient qu'il était soucieux, vu que son visage n'exprimait pas vraiment d'émotion.

« -Dean, Chuck a recommencé à écrire. Abaddon est bien ici, et elle construit son armée. Elle a réussit à rallier presque tout les démons de Crowley à sa cause. Elle va reconquérir l'Enfer... »

« -Ça tu vois, je n'y crois pas trop » résonna une voix grave aux accents britanniques.

Stiles et Derek se tournèrent vivement vers l'inconnu qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ni senti approcher. Ils grondèrent à l'unisson devant l'homme brun en costume noir. Ils sentaient la menace qui émanait de l'homme à l'odeur de souffre. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'instinctivement, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre pour se protéger mutuellement.

« -Salut, les gars** » reprit l'homme en costume avec un sourire.

« -Crowley » grogna Sam.

« -Tu sembles plutôt bien remis de notre dernière rencontre » lança Dean en le fixant avec une moue légèrement méprisante.

Crowley balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

« -Vous pouvez dire à vos chiens d'arrêter de grogner de la sorte, c'est agaçant. Si j'avais voulu un chien, j'aurais amené le mien. »

« -C'est bien la seule chose qu'il te reste, ton chien de l'Enfer. Abaddon a l'air plus convaincante en tant que chef que toi » répliqua Dean.

Christopher, Stiles et Derek ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation. Ils fixaient les deux « camps » tour à tour, cherchant d'où viendrait la menace. Du dénommé Crowley, sans doute, qui arrivait trop confiant, comme en territoire conquis.

« -C'est vrai que tu en connais un rayon sur l'Enfer Dean, tu y es resté pas mal de temps avant que ton petit chéri d'ange ne vienne te récupérer... » répondit Crowley, sarcastique. « Vous aurez besoin de moi pour coincer cette garce. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, elle est bien plus qu'un simple démon. Et elle a une traînée de traîtres derrière elle pour exécuter ses ordres. Sans moi, elle vous détruira sans avoir besoin de lever le petit doigt. »

Dean eut un ricanement méprisant, suivit par son frère.

« -Et évidemment, tu proposes charitablement ton aide, puisque tu n'as rien à retirer de tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux rien de nous à part nous aider, puisque tu es un démon avec une humanité, c'est ça ? » se moqua Sam, sceptique.

« -Vous me débarrassez de cette garce qui croit que l'Enfer peut être un immense bordel. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Elle croit pouvoir briser les règles que j'ai instaurées et corrompre tout mes démons. Elle ne me connait pas. Croyez-moi, vous préférez que ça soit moi qui dirige, parce qu'elle fera de la Terre le nouvel Enfer et elle écrasera toute vie humaine. »

« -Oh, elle s'attaque à ton petit business d'âme ? Qu'elle est méchante ! ... Si je comprends bien, on a le choix entre la peste et le choléra » clarifia le cadet des Winchester.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui est la journée des marchés ! » commenta Dean avec ironie. « On ne passera pas de pacte avec toi, Crowley. »

Il n'oubliait pas que le démon avait encore une dent contre Castiel, et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son ami. Il savait que Crowley trouverait un moyen de les avoir et l'un d'eux serait blessé voir mort. Dean préférait éviter.

« -Comme tu veux, _Squirrel***_. Vous mourrez tous, un par un. Après tout, je ne m'en soucie pas. »

Il disparut aussi promptement qu'il était apparu et la tension sembla retomber.

« -Okay. Vous voulez bien expliquer ? » s'enquit Stiles, qui trouvait que la situation leur échappait bien trop.

Il n'avait rien dit pendant l'échange - un miracle ! - mais il mourrait d'envie de poser ses questions. Et il n'était pas le seul, Derek et Christopher étaient tout aussi intéressés par ce que les chasseurs et l'ange avaient à leur dire.

« -Vous avez un endroit sûr où parler ? » demanda Castiel, prenant enfin la parole.

Les trois étrangers à Beacon Hills allaient avoir beaucoup à raconter pour que la meute comprenne l'enjeu de leur chasse.

« -Notre Manoir » répondit Stiles, après avoir consulter son amant du regard.

* * *

*Tiptoe : en anglais cela signifie « sur la pointe des pieds », j'ai trouvé que ça faisait vachement indien - en général dans les films, leurs noms signifient quelque chose xD

**Le fameux : _Hello, boys_, de Crowley que je trouvais étrange de garder en anglais mais qui, traduit, n'a pas le même impact xD

*** Squirrel : en anglais, signifie Écureuil. Crowley surnom Dean ainsi dans la série, et Sam a hérité de Moose, qui signifie Élan xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas ! Dites-moi tout mes loulous :coeur:

Plein plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	7. Le début des emmerdes

Coucou mes loulous ! Voici le chapitre 7 avec un jour d'avance ! Z'êtes contents hein ? J'ai eu plus de temps pour écrire, donc voilà :D

**Attention, lemon à la fin du chapitre, délimité par une ligne. **Il semblerait que certains trouvent qu'il y a trop de lemon - paraît-il, hein - donc j'ai essayé de les limité. Néanmoins, je m'éclate toujours plus à écrire un lemon avec pour défit d'innover un peu à chaque fois. Donc là, j'ai pas résisté :3 Ça doit faire plus de deux semaines que je n'en avais pas écrit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rouillé xD Bon, bref. Je préviens, comme ça, si vous ne voulez pas lire, et bien vous vous arrêtez à la ligne ah ah ! Comme ça je contente tout le monde, même moi !

Au fait, je préviens plus pour les spoilers, hein, vous avez capté que je spoile sur absolument toutes les saisons des deux séries (même la neuf pour ce chapitre, sorry, je pouvais pas faire autrement).

**Conseils musicaux pour s'mettre dans l'ambiance :D :**

**Alessandro -**_ Monster_ (chanson absolument géniale pour le lemon ! :D)

**Florence and the Machine -** _Breath of Life_ [bien pour le lemon aussi ah ah !]

**Maroon 5 - **_Animals _ [fonctionne aussi pour le lemon xD Oui, toutes les musiques que je vous propose vont :') et puis sérieusement, au bout d'un moment son : ahouuuu ressemble à celui d'un loup, non ? Non ? :P]

**Nickelback -** _Something in your mouth _[nah, pas pour le lemon cette fois :') juste pour le plaisir de l'écoute ^^]

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D

Enjoy it, guys ! Love U all :coeur:

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le début des emmerdes

Stiles et Derek étaient silencieux dans la Camaro qui les ramenaient au Manoir. Aucun des deux ne savaient que penser de l'arrivée des chasseurs, et des problèmes qu'ils amenaient avec eux. L'esprit de Stiles tournait à plein régime, incapable de se focaliser sur une chose en particulier. Trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête ; son devoir d'Alpha, sa relation avec Derek, cette histoire de compagnon et de mythe indien, la façon dont il allait devoir gérer Jackson, ce démon nommé Abaddon, le dénommé Crowley... C'était une véritable tempête de pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, se balayant les unes les autres pour attirer son attention.

« -Abaddon... » souffla-t-il, comme si prononcer le nom du démon pouvait lui révéler ce qu'il ne savait pas.

« -Destruction » répondit Derek, les yeux rivés sur la route, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Stiles tourna vers lui un regard surpris.

« -C'est de l'hébreu, Abaddon veut dire destruction. Dans les religions juive et chrétienne, Abaddon serait l'Ange de la Destruction, des Abîmes et de la Mort. Certains pensent que cet Ange n'est autre que Jésus Christ, envoyé par Dieu pour détruire sur son ordre, et enfermer Satan dans les puits sans fond. Pour d'autres, Abaddon est l'Ange qui déclenchera l'Apocalypse... » continua l'Alpha sans prendre en compte l'expression stupéfaite de son compagnon.

« -Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? » finit par demander Stiles, curieux.

Derek soupira d'agacement.

« -J'ai quand même un peu de culture, je ne suis pas totalement stupide » répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif. « Ma mère nous a présenté les religions les plus répandues et nous a ensuite laissé le choix d'appartenir à l'une d'entre elle ou non. »

« -Tu sais très bien que je ne te pense pas stupide » s'excusa à moitié le jeune Alpha. « Je suis juste surpris que tu connaisses ce genre de sujets. Je ne te pensais pas porté sur la religion... »

Derek haussa les épaules en se garant devant le Manoir où se tenaient tous leur Bêtas, inquiets.

« -Je suis athée, mais les autres cultures m'intéressent. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question sur la religion ni sur ce que Derek en pensait, et il était content d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son compagnon.

Deux autres voitures se garèrent derrière eux et ils sortirent tous de leurs véhicules. Les deux Alphas furent alors assaillent de questions par les Bêtas, Scott, Alison et Lydia se précipitant vers Stiles, Isaac, Boyd et Erica se dirigeant vers Derek et Jackson et Danny restant en retrait, le loup feintant l'ennuis.

« -Eh ! Eh ! » s'exclama Stiles pour ramener un semblant de calme. « D'abord, si vous parlez tous en même temps, y'a peu de chance pour qu'on vous réponde. Ensuite, si vous nous laissiez arriver, ça serait plus facile. Et enfin, si vous attendez genre trois minutes, vous aurez toutes vos réponses. Sam, Dean et Castiel vont gentiment tout nous expliquer. Alors maintenant vous rentrez vos petits culs de loup dans le Manoir et vous les posez sur les canapés. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous en bougonnant et Derek adressa un sourire amusé à son compagnon.

« -Laisse-moi deviner » l'apostropha le jeune Alpha, « tu adores quand je suis autoritaire... »

Le brun se contenta de se mordre sensuellement la lèvre en haussant un sourcil suggestif. Stiles secoua la tête et vola un baiser à son compagnon avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Christopher et les trois étrangers les suivirent. Sam, Dean et Castiel restèrent debout, faisant face à la meute. Sans prévenir, ils jetèrent le contenu de bouteille en verre sur l'ensemble des adolescents et des deux adultes. Ils en restèrent tous interdits avant de se mettre à protester vivement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les trois chasseur les avaient aspergé avec ce qu'il leur semblait être de l'eau.

« -C'était une simple précaution. L'eau bénite brûle les démons, on peut ainsi voir si des humains sont possédés » leur expliqua Sam.

« -Sauf qu'il n'y a que quatre humains ici. Nous balancer de l'eau n'était pas nécessaire » objecta Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Sam ne répliqua rien. L'eau bénite était une idée de son grand frère. Bien que Castiel, en tant qu'Ange, puissent voir les démons possédant un corps, le test de l'eau bénite devait les renseigner sur la confiance à accorder à cette meute. Dean était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Si ces loups-garous avaient été mauvais - dans le genre très très mauvais - ils se seraient senti agressé et auraient attaqué. L'aîné des Winchester concevait bien que ce plan était stupide et dangereux, mais il avait convaincu son frère et son ami en leur disant que si ça tournait mal, Castiel n'avait qu'à les faire s'éclipser.

Un grondement sourd attira l'attention de tout le monde sur Jackson. Le blond avait très peu apprécié d'être trempé. Ses yeux commençait à prendre la teinte bleu électrique caractéristique de la transformation. Son grondement devint un peu plus fort alors que des griffes poussaient aux bouts de ses doigts.

« -Jackson ! »

La voix de Derek avait claqué comme un fouet sur son ton menaçant d'Alpha en colère. Comme le Bêta ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se calmer, il poussa un long rugissement qui le fit se courber, le réduisant au silence. Il reprit sagement forme entièrement humaine. Isaac lança un regard méprisant au blond qui ne savait pas se maîtriser avant de reporter son attention sur les trois chasseurs étrangers.

« -Et donc, ils avaient pas des trucs à nous dire ceux-là ? » lança-t-il pour pousser Sam, Dean et Castiel à leur expliquer tout ce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Après que les trois eurent échangé un regard, Dean se lança dans le récit de leurs aventures en accéléré, relayé par Sam de temps en temps et compléter par Castiel. Ils mirent environs une heure à résumer leur vie, qui les poussait aujourd'hui à la poursuite d'un démon de classe supérieure qui était bien plus puissant que les autres. Ils racontèrent comment ils avaient rencontré Henry Winchester, leur grand-père, qui était poursuivit par Abaddon, la faisant passer dans leur époque.

« -Et votre Crowley, là, il a bien dit qu'Abaddon était plus qu'un simple démon, non ? Je suppose qu'il est donc plus qu'un démon de classe supérieure comme vous semblez le croire » intervint Lydia, ses sourcils parfaits froncés sous sa réflexion. « Crowley doit en savoir bien plus que nous sur elle, ils sont du même monde après tout... »

« -Et vous, Castiel ? Vous êtes un Ange, donc vous devez bien savoir ce qu'est Abaddon, non ? » s'enquit Stiles en fixant l'Ange.

Castiel secoua négativement la tête.

« -Je n'ai pas accès à ces informations, mes supérieurs ne me le permette pas. »

Dean et Derek eurent un soupir agacé. Ils détestaient la rétention d'informations, surtout celles qui pourraient s'avérer vitales.

« -Dean » reprit Castiel, l'air soudain plus alerte. « Il se passe quelque chose chez Chuck. »

Alors que le chasseur allait prendre la parole, l'Ange disparut. Devant la mine contrariée de Dean, la meute supposa que c'était une habitude chez l'Ange de disparaître sans attendre de réponse.

« -Qui est Chuck ? » demanda Scott en fixant son regard sombre sur les deux chasseurs restant.

« -Chuck est un Prophète, il prédit l'avenir et lorsqu'il l'écrit, il se réalise forcément » répondit Sam. « Ses prédictions ont commencé à peu près en même temps que je me suis remis à la chasse. »

Erica, qui jusque là avait réussi à rester calme, n'y tint plus et s'exclama :

« -Je savais que c'était vrai ! »

Tous la regardèrent, surpris par son intervention plutôt bruyante. Elle rougit légèrement d'être le centre de l'attention, mais poursuivit en fixant Dean et Sam.

« -Vous êtes bien les Sam et Dean Winchester des livres _Supernatural_ ! »

Les frères soupirèrent de concert, dépité et las. Dean passa une main sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses yeux qu'il frotta, fatigué.

« -S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu n'en as pas d'exemplaires... » lui demanda-t-il.

« -Euh... Non ? » mentit la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

« -Vous voulez bien expliquer ? » s'enquit Isaac, qui ne comprenait pas.

C'est Lydia qui lui répondit, ayant fait le rapprochement. Chuck avait prédit tous ce qui s'était passé dans la vie des frères et les avaient écrit. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire - se croyant atteint d'un génie créatif - il avait publié ses prédictions sous forme de roman qui n'avait touché qu'une petite parcelle de la population des Etats-Unis, dont Erica faisait visiblement partie.

« -Il faut qu'on brûle tous ces livres » lâcha Sam.

« -Bonne chance avec ça... Ils ont été publié en ligne » répliqua Erica, hésitant entre rire de l'horreur peinte sur le visage des deux frères ou avoir pitié d'eux.

« -Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose ? » intervint Christopher, qui se lassait de cette discussion inutile.

« -Argent à raison » approuva Derek. « Vous nous avez décrit Abaddon et il se trouve qu'on a retrouver son corps le mois dernier. »

Les frères jurèrent. Abaddon avait changé de corps pour en prendre un autre, sûrement quelqu'un de local. Ça allait compliquer leurs recherches, s'il ne avait pas à quoi ressemblait Abaddon. Ils allaient avoir besoin de Castiel, il n'y avait que lui capable de voir à travers le masque d'une peau humaine. Dean et Sam savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre le démon qui devait sûrement avoir plein de soldats prêts à exécuter ses ordres. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement se lancer à la chasse. La dernière fois, des gens s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur permettre de fuir face à Abaddon. Lydia devait avoir raison, Abaddon devait être plus qu'un démon. Mais alors, qu'était-elle ?

Ooo0ooO

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Chuck était ligoté à un arbre, dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, inconscient. L'Ange pressentait le piège, mais en voyant son ami dans cette fâcheuse position, il s'avança vers lui. Prudemment, il atteignit l'arbre auquel était attaché Chuck. Enfin, il l'atteignit presque. Alors qu'il était proche du Prophète du Seigneur, un cercle de feu l'entoura, bloquant ses mouvements. Un rire le fit se tourner dans sa prison de feu.

« -Quoi de mieux que de piéger leur Ange pour faire venir Dean et Sam là où je veux ? »

Castiel fixa son regard azur sur la femme au cheveux courts châtains devant lui.

« -Abaddon. »

La femme eut un rire cristallin, dardant son regard vert-gris sur lui.

« -Appelle-moi Nathalie. »

Ooo0ooO

La meute s'était séparée et répartie, une moitié allant avec Sam, et l'autre allant avec Dean. Les deux chasseurs étaient inquiets pour Castiel, leur ami ne répondait à aucun appel. Qu'il ne réponde pas à Sam n'étonnait pas ce dernier, il en avait l'habitude. Mais qu'il ne réponde pas au bout du troisième appel de Dean était plus inquiétant, puisque l'Ange semblait avoir une préférence pour l'aîné des Winchester - même s'il attribuait ça au « lien plus profond » qu'il partageait avec Dean.

Stiles était dans le groupe de Dean, tandis que Derek était avec Sam. l'adolescent n'aimait pas vraiment être séparé de son compagnon, ni même d'une partie de sa meute, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Derek pouvait ainsi veiller sur Jackson, Lydia, Boyd et Erica, tandis que lui veillerait sur Scott, Alison, Isaac et Danny.

Alors qu'ils sillonnaient la partie Est de Beacon Hills, du Sud au Nord, une femme blonde, les cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés apparut devant eux. Les loups commencèrent à assimiler « arrivée soudaine » avec « démon », aussi ils grognèrent, prêts à attaquer.

« -Meg ? » lâcha Dean, surpris.

« -Bien joué, Sherlock » répliqua le démon. « On a pas le temps de parler, Castiel est en danger. Abaddon l'a capturé. »

« - Où ? Et comment tu le sais ? » se méfia Dean.

Le chasseur était inquiet pour son Ange, mais il savait garder la tête froide et réfléchir avant de se lancer bêtement dans ce qui pouvait être un piège.

« -Dans les bois, et parce que toute la foutue communauté démoniaque est au courant, abruti ! Abaddon est sur le point de régner sur l'Enfer, tout les démons le savent et se rallient à sa cause. Les bruits courent vites entre les démons. Va savoir comment, elle s'est procurée de l'huile sacrée et elle a piégé Castiel. »

« -L'urgence avec Chuck devait être un leurre » intervint Alison, son arc bandé, la flèche pointée sur le démon.

« -Tu recrutes dans le berceau ? » s'amusa Meg en jetant enfin un regard sur ceux qui accompagnaient le chasseur. « Enfin bref, c'est pas le plus important. Si tu veux sauver le cul de ton petit Ange, tu vas devoir te manier. Pas sûre que Crowley ne s'en mêle pas lui aussi, alors je vais pas traîner... »

Le jeune femme s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, laissant Dean et les adolescents interdits. Aussitôt, le chasseur appela son frère et ils se rejoignirent tous à l'entrée de la ville devenu leur point de rencontre depuis la veille. Avec l'aide de Derek, ils quadrillèrent le secteur de la forêt et attribuèrent à chaque équipe de deux - et celle de trois - plusieurs districts à ratisser. Jackson partit avec Lydia, Erica avec Isaac, Scott avec Danny, Christopher avec Boyd et Alison, Dean avec Derek et Sam avec Stiles. Ils se séparèrent, partant à la recherche de Castiel.

Chaque loup suivit les pistes menant au même endroit. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de souffre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cette même odeur qu'ils sentaient depuis plus d'un mois dans leur ville sans savoir qu'elle appartenait à des démons.

Alors qu'ils approchaient tous de l'endroit où étaient retenus Castiel et Chuck, le piège se refermait sur eux sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

Lorsque l'Ange vit Dean approcher avec Derek, il essaya de les prévenir, mais il était trop tard. Une vingtaine de démons apparurent et la bataille commença. Une bataille perdue d'avance. Les loups n'étaient pas encore prêts à se battre contre des personnes possédées, chacun répugnait à prendre une vie innocente en même temps que celle d'un démon. L'eau bénite n'était pas suffisante pour repousser tout les démons qui les assaillaient.

Dans son combat, Stiles fut blessé. A la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de son compagnon, Derek n'eut plus aucun scrupule à tuer qui que ce soit se mettant en travers de son chemin pour rejoindre le jeune Alpha.

Dean, lui, tentait avec l'aide de son frère d'atteindre le cercle d'huile sacrée qui retenait l'Ange. Celui-ci semblait bouillir de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis et ceux qui risquait leur vie pour les sauver, lui et Chuck. Mais Dean et Sam n'atteignirent pas le cercle de feu. Entre eux et Castiel se tenait une femme qu'il identifièrent immédiatement comme étant Abaddon.

« -Un pas de plus, et tous vos soldats ridicules seront morts » annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

« -Maman ? » souffla une voix horrifiée parmi les adolescents qui étaient retenus prisonniers par les démons.

« -Erreur, chérie, ta mère est morte depuis un mois ! » ricana Abaddon en dardant son regard gris-vert sur Lydia. « Il n'y a plus que moi dans ce triste corps. Tu savais que ta mère aimait encore profondément ton père même s'ils étaient divorcés ? Tu ne trouves pas ça d'un pathétique à pleurer ? »

Lydia s'effondra en pleur, et si elle n'avait pas été retenue par une poigne de fer, elle serait tombée au sol. L'ensemble de la meute se mit à gonder à l'unisson, ressentant la peine et la douleur d'une des leurs.

« -S'ils ne sont pas adorables ces louveteaux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en observant les jeunes qu'elle avait capturés. « Ils ont l'air fort, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, une simple petite balle avec de l'Aconit et pouf, ils sont morts ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire sardonique totalement cliché.

« -T'as fini ton cinéma ? » l'apostropha Dean, les muscles tendus par la colère, la frustration et l'inquiétude. « Tu nous as pas amené là pour nous parler jusqu'à la mort alors finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« -Que tu es rabat-joie, Dean ! Nous avons le temps, non ? Amusons-nous ! »

« -Je me demande si elle n'a pas déjà rencontré Kate... » commenta Isaac avec une nonchalance feinte. « Elle aimait bien s'_amuser_ elle aussi... »

Derek et Chris lui jetèrent un regard noir, l'un parce qu'il en gardait de plutôt mauvais souvenirs de ses rencontres avec la chasseuse, l'autre parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa soeur. Alison quant à elle, ne cilla même pas. Pour elle, Kate n'était plus sa tante.

« -Je suis sûre que je l'aurais adorée ! » répondit Abaddon avec un sourire cruel.

Elle s'approcha de Dean et d'un coup de poing, elle l'envoya valser contre un arbre.

« -Dean ! » s'exclama Castiel, regardant la scène avec impuissance.

Sam fixa Abaddon avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Le démon lui adressa une fausse moue désolée en riant. La meute, elle, cherchait un plan. Chaque membre avait à présent évaluer les forces contre lesquelles ils se battaient et leur conclusion n'était pas réjouissante. Tout puissant qu'ils étaient avec leur pouvoir de lycanthrope, ils ne l'étaient pas assez pour se mesurer à Abaddon.

« -Vous faites une fête et je ne suis même pas invité ! » s'exclama une voix masculine aux intonations britanniques, faussement outré.

« -Crowley ! » répliqua Abaddon en se tournant vers le roi de l'Enfer. « Tu n'es pas en train de te shooter au sang humain ? Tu m'étonnes vraiment ! »

Les démons s'agitèrent en présence de leur roi qu'ils avaient trahi sans le moindre scrupule.

« -Je ne voulais pas manquer ta petite soirée. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ton supérieur... »

« -Quoi ? » aboya Abaddon, la fureur se peignant sur son visage.

« -Oh ! Tu ne savais pas que Caïn était toujours vivant ? Oups ! » répliqua Crowley, amusé. « Ce qu'il m'a appris été vraiment très intéressant. Très instructif... »

D'un mouvement de la main, il réussit à envoyer Abaddon quelques mètres plus loin. D'un autre mouvement, il envoya un démon droit sur les flammes qui retenaient Castiel. Celui en profita pour se servir du corps comme d'un pont et il put sortir du cercle d'huile sacrée. Les loups usèrent de leur force pour se défaire des etreinte qui les retenaient prisonniers.

Comme plus aucun des loups ou des humains n'étaient en danger, aux mains des démons, Sam récita la formule latine pour bannir un démon :

« -_Exorcizasum te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanicas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congragatio et secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audinos. _»

Des fumées noires s'élevèrent des corps possédés qui tombèrent lourdement au sol avec des bruits sourds. Abaddon avait disparu. Castiel s'approcha de Dean et posa deux doigts sur son front pour guérir les côtes cassées par le choc de sa rencontre avec l'arbre. Derek lui rejoignit son compagnon, anxieux.

« -Stiles, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en observant la blessure.

Il vit avec soulagement qu'elle guérissait. Lentement, mais elle guérissait.

« -Oui, Derek, je vais bien. »

Il lui prit la main et la pressa avant de l'entraîner vers Lydia qui était entourée par la meute. Aucun des membres ne parla. Stiles s'agenouilla près d'elle et, lâchant son amant, il la prit dans ses bras.

Ils avaient tous remarqué que dans la meute, Derek et Stiles se partageaient les tâches naturellement. Derek était celui qui était le plus dur, il les entraînait à survivre, leur apprenait les règles. Stiles était celui qui les réconfortait, qui riait avec eux, qui les écoutait parler - quand il n'était pas occupé à parler lui-même. Les deux Alphas se complétaient parfaitement. Et à ce moment-là, Lydia avait besoin du jeune Alpha pour la réconforter.

La jeune rousse, bien qu'étant humaine, pouvait sentir la présence des membres de la meute dans leur unité. Elle sentait leur compassion dans leur simple présence à ses côtés. Elle s'agrippa à Stiles avec force, laissant un torrent de larmes s'écouler contre l'épaule de son ami.

La meute entière était en deuil.

« -Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter maintenant ? » intervint Crowley, nullement touché par les peines de la jeune fille.

Dean et Sam se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. S'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'Abaddon, ils devaient s'en remettre aux informations que détenaient Crowley.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » lança Sam, lançant un regard méfiant au démon.

« -Pas si vite, _Moose_. Je veux une garantie. »

« -Laquelle ? » répliqua agressivement Dean.

« -Celle que vous tuerez cette garce sans me tuer au passage. »

Dean serra les mâchoires mais acquiesça.

« -Abaddon est un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Elle descend de Caïn, le premier meurtrier qui tua son frère Abel... Il existe une arme que l'on nomme la Première Lame, celle qui permet de tuer un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Je la retrouve, vous tuez Abaddon et tout ira pour le mieux. »

« -Très bien. »

Crowley disparut avec un sourire satisfait. Les chasseurs laissèrent la meute entre elle après avoir récupérer Chuck inconscient et que Stiles leur ait affirmé qu'il s'occuperait des corps. Il passa un coup de fils à son père, lui expliqua brièvement la situation et le Shérif s'occupa de couvrir leurs traces.

Ils rentrèrent au Manoir ensemble, mais finalement se séparèrent. Lydia rentra avec Jackson chez elle, Christopher ramena Danny et Alison, Scott alla retrouver sa mère et Boyd et Erica rentrèrent également chez eux. Il ne resta que Stiles, Isaac et Derek.

Le jeune Alpha était en colère. Une rage sombre courait dans ses veines, réclamant vengeance pour le membre de sa meute qui souffrait. Il tournait en rond dans le salon sous le regard vide d'Isaac et celui inquiet de Derek. Mais il n'y tint plus, il devait s'occuper l'esprit et dépenser tout son énergie dans une activité physique, canaliser sa rage pour la faire sortir avant qu'elle ne devienne trop intense et ne lui fasse faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il sortit du Manoir et se mit à courir dans les bois, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait voulu ne plus s'arrêter, mais une main s'agrippa à son bras, le faisant se stopper. Stiles fit face à Derek, dardant ses yeux écarlates sur son compagnon.

« -Laisse-moi Derek » lui demanda-t-il, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

« -Non » refusa catégoriquement l'Alpha. « Je ne vais pas te laisser gambader gentiment dans les bois alors qu'un Chevalier de l'Enfer est en liberté dans Beacon Hills. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« -Mais j'ai besoin... je dois... Il faut que je cours, que je frappe, je ne sais pas mais je dois faire quelque chose. Je vais devenir dingue sinon... J'ai envie de tuer, Derek. »

Il n'ajouta pas que ce sentiment lui faisait peur, son compagnon avait deviné sans mal. Une trop grande fureur pouvait être dangereuse pour un loup, il pouvait perdre le contrôle et s'attaquer à des innocents.

« -Attaque-moi » répliqua Derek en fixant son compagnon droit dans les yeux. « Laisse ta rage sortir et bats-toi contre moi. »

« -Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal ! » protesta l'adolescent, tendu.

Il sentait son loup se cambre en lui, demandant à sortir pour exprimer toute sa colère, pour satisfaire ses instincts.

« -Comme si tu pouvais » se moqua le brun avec un sourire.

Il lâcha Stiles et lui asséna une droite en plein dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber au sol. Le jeune Alpha grogna en relevant vivement la tête. Des crocs étaient apparus, ornant sa bouche et ses yeux rouges vifs luisaient de colère. Il se redressa et se jeta sur Derek, toute raison abandonnée, seule persistait la rage de se battre, de vaincre, de soumettre. Le loup enfin libéré, il éteignait presque sa conscience humaine.

Derek n'eut pas de mal à parer l'attaque. Il était parfaitement maître de lui-même, un avantage qui lui permettait d'anticiper les coups sauvages de son compagnon qui ne répondait qu'à l'instinct. Stiles vola plusieurs fois à travers la forêt, percutant des arbres avec force. Pourtant, il revenait toujours à la charge, grondant férocement, bougeant avec vivacité et rapidité malgré ses blessures. Au fur et à mesure qu'il guérissait ses plaies, d'autres s'en formaient.

Mais finalement, le rythme du combat changea, ralentissant. Stiles commençait à s'épuiser, sa rage n'alimentait plus assez ses attaques et son loup s'apaisait. Il ne voyait plus l'utilité de continuer à s'acharner sur son compagnon et il se calma tout à fait quand Derek l'étreignit, collant son torse contre son dos.

« -Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

« -Oui » soupira le jeune Alpha.

Derek nicha son nez dans le cou de Stiles. Il avait eut peur pour lui lorsqu'il avait été blessé par le démon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort. C'était une peur viscérale qui lui avait retourné l'estomac. A ce souvenir, il serra son compagnon un peu plus fort, comme s'il risquait de s'échapper et de disparaître.

* * *

Stiles se défit légèrement de son étreinte pour se tourner et lui faire face. Ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur teinte carmin, mais la colère ne les animait plus. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon avec avidité. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il le plaqua durement. C'était un autre genre d'instinct auquel il cédait, mais il était tout aussi primaire.

Derek ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser enflammé, caressant la langue de son compagnon avec la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre avant de goûter à nouveau à sa saveur. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt du jeune Alpha, faisant remonter son haut tout en caressant sa peau. Il embrassa son torse avec langueur, traçant un sillon de baiser jusqu'à son cou où s'arborait fièrement sa marque. Il embrassa et mordilla la cicatrice.

Stiles retint son souffle à ce contact et se pressa un peu plus contre Derek, laissant sa main s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Derek revint s'emparer de ses lèvres, une de ses mains se plaquant sur sa nuque et l'autre se calant au creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher plus encore. Le jeune Alpha entreprit de faire retirer son haut à son compagnon avant de couvrir la peau nouvellement dénudée de ses lèvres. Il descendit jusqu'à la barrière que formait son jeans. Il en défit le bouton, descendit la braguette et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'en bas, débarrassant son compagnon de ses chaussures par la même occasion. Il se releva et reprit les lèvres de Derek d'autorité, se collant contre lui, appréciant la chaleur et l'odeur sucrée que dégageait son corps.

Derek déboutonna à son tour le jeans de Stiles qui tomba au sol pour être abandonné là. Tout deux à moitié nus, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement, se caressant légèrement, s'effleurant. Mais Stiles en voulait plus. D'un mouvement rapide et impérieur, il retourna Derek et se plaqua contre lui, son érection prisonnière de la dernière barrière de tissu se calant contre ses fesses. L'Alpha grogna d'anticipation et planta ses griffes dans l'écorce.

Encouragé par la réaction de son compagnon, il s'empressa de les débarrasser des derniers vêtements gênant et entra en Derek avec avidité. L'Alpha gronda de douleur, plantant ses griffes plus profondément dans le bois. Stiles entama un lent va-et-vient tout en embrassant et en mordillant l'épaule droite de son compagnon, celle qui portait sa marque. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement et ses muscles se bandèrent. Le jeune Alpha continua son manège, prenant plaisir à torturer Derek par sa lenteur.

« -Stiles ! » haleta celui-ci, ses yeux se colorant lentement de rouge alors qu'il perdait un peu plus le contrôle.

« -Oui Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » susurra le susnommé à son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe.

L'Alpha gronda longuement, oscillant entre mécontentement d'être dans une position de demandeur et impatience d'en avoir plus.

« -Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus loin » répliqua-t-il, sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de prendre un léger accent plaintif.

Stiles ne se fit pas plus prier et, agrippant fermement les hanches de son amant, il donna un coup puissant, plaquant Derek avec force contre le tronc d'arbre. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus rapides et plus durs. Il finit par atteindre la petite boule de nerf qui fit gémir son amant, accélérant considérablement sa respiration et les battements pourtant déjà frénétiques de son coeur.

Les mouvements que faisait son compagnon écorchait la peau du torse de Derek contre l'écorce. Mais au lieu d'être désagréable, la douleur abrasive qu'engendrait le contact lui donnait de nouvelles sensations, le faisant plus ressentir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Se sentant peu à peu perdre pied, Stiles accéléra encore le rythme de ses va-et-vient, prenant soin à chaque coup de rein d'atteindre la prostate de son amant, le faisant gémir.

Le corps entier de Derek se tendit alors qu'une vague de plaisir plus grande que les autres se déversait dans tout son corps, le faisant trembler. L'orgasme l'ayant fait se contracter, le rendant plus étroit, Stiles ne tarda pas à venir à son tour dans un rugissement.

Il resta quelques instants contre Derek avant de se retirer. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé qu'après le combat. Toutes les tensions de son corps avaient disparu, ne laissant qu'une agréable sensation d'engourdissement. Derek l'enlaça pendant quelques minutes savourant ce moment où tous leurs problèmes semblaient s'être envolés.

La réalité allait vite les rattraper.

* * *

Et voilàà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Désolée, le Destiel est très léger ! C'est difficile de gérer autant de personnages et les deux couples en même temps ! Mais le prochain chapitre devrait normalement comporter plus de Destiel :3

Bref, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A la semaine pro' mes loulous ! Plein plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	8. The Fall

Une petite suite, un peu plus centrée sur le Destiel ! Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je vais faire une **pause** dans cette fiction pour la simple et très bonne raison que je n'ai absolument pas de 'fil conducteur'. C'est-à-dire que j'écris au jour le jour, ce qui me vient. Pour une fiction qui dure sur le long terme, c'est trop dangereux et précaire, ça va vite devenir n'importe quoi ! Et je veux vous donner de la qualité ! Je vais donc faire une **pause** pour pondre un fil conducteur, un scénario bien ficelé qui donnera naissance, je l'espère, à une meilleure fiction ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ça ! J'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue, je vous le jure !

**Réponse Guest** :

_Lobos :_ Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de crossover entre TW et SPN ^^

Voilà, enjoy it, les loulous :coeur:

* * *

Chapitre 8 : The Fall

Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking du motel et se chargea de prendre une deuxième chambre avec sa fausse identité. Sam, lui, s'occupa de Chuck et tenta de le réveiller, sans grand succès. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre enregistrée sous le faux nom tandis que Dean et Castiel rejoignaient la chambre des chasseurs.

Dean passa une main lasse sur son visage en s'asseyant à la petite table et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il savait qu'Abaddon était puissante, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Bon, en vérité, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

« -Dean » commença Castiel, la voix grave, « la situation est pire que ce que les Anges pensaient. »

« -Sans blague ?! » l'interrompit le chasseur, ironique.

« -Dean ! Chuck est protégé par Raphaël... »

L'aîné des Winchester releva vivement la tête vers l'Ange.

« -L'Archange Raphaël ? Celui qui voulait absolument que l'Apocalypse ait lieu ? Celui contre qui tu as dû te battre pour me permettre de rejoindre mon frère ? » demanda-t-il, espérant vraiment qu'il se trompait.

« -Oui. Si Chuck était prisonnier, cela veut dire que ... »

« -Qu'Abaddon a réussi à le neutraliser. Elle a réussit à mettre l'emplumé hors circuit. On est franchement dans la merde. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'affronter un Archange sans être un Ange... »

Castiel secoua la tête, la mine sombre.

« -C'est normalement impossible. Je ne sais comment Abaddon est parvenue à le faire. A moins qu'elle n'ait reçu l'aide d'un Ange. »

Dean soupira. Plus le temps passait, et plus il détestait les Anges. Ces êtres ailés censés être du côté des gentils, des humains, et tout faire pour sauver l'humanité, n'était en réalité qu'intéressé en la survie des Anges et croyaient, pour la plus part, ardemment en la suprématie de leur race. Castiel était l'un des seuls Anges à toujours se ranger du côté de l'humanité. Si bien que, parfois, il semblait à Dean qu'il devenait un peu plus humain à chaque fois. La preuve en était les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir comme un homme.

« -Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? » questionna-t-il finalement en fixant l'Ange.

Un air peiné tira les traits de Castiel. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ressentir des émotions, même par intermitance, et il ne savait pas comment les cacher. Sauf une, qu'il avait depuis si longtemps qu'elle tapissait le fond de son esprit et qu'il parvenait à ne pas la laisser sortir. C'était un sentiment qu'il devait à tout prix garder pour lui, sinon ses supérieurs lui auraient retiré sa Grâce dès les premiers temps où il avait commencé à le ressentir.

Dean regarda son Ange au visage triste et se retint de se mordre la lèvre inférieure par remords. Il oubliait toujours que le brun avait des émotions humaines et n'avait pas pensé à lui demander avec plus de tact. Après tout, les Anges étaient des frères pour Castiel et imaginer qu'un des siens avait trahi leur cause devait lui faire mal. Dean se souvenait bien du sentiment de trahison intense qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sam avait préféré suivre Ruby plutôt que lui, son grand frère, celui qui veillait sur lui depuis qu'il avait deux mois.

Alors que Dean allait s'excuser Castiel prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« -Non. Si je le savais, alors Naomi le saurait également et cet Ange serait enfermé dans les prisons du Paradis. »

Le chasseur retint le commentaire qu'il allait sortir. Celui qui rappellerait à Castiel que ses supérieurs étaient des partisans du secret et avaient des plans pour le moins expéditifs en ce qui concernait les êtres humains et plus particulièrement les Winchester, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux comme vaisseau pour l'affrontement fraternel entre Lucifer et Michaël. Affrontement que Lucifer aurait gagné, signant la fin du monde et de l'humanité sur Terre suite à l'épidémie du virus Croatoan.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Chevaliers de l'Enfer ? » l'interrogea le chasseur, cherchant à le distraire de la possibilité de trahison d'un de ses frères.

« - Lorsque Caïn tua Abel, son frère, il fut damné et trouva sa place auprès de Lucifer. Il est le premier démon à être créé. Et il créa les Chevaliers de l'Enfer, pour répandre le mal. »

« -C'est tout ce que tu sais ? » insista Dean, les sourcils froncés par les révélations.

« -On ne peut pas tuer un Chevalier de l'enfer. »

« -Crowley a pourtant parlé de la Première Lame. On peut donc tuer cette garce non ? »

Castiel détourna le regard. Il ne savait s'il devait révéler la vérité au chasseur. Il voulait le protéger, puisque l'utilisation de la Première Lame n'était pas sans conditions ni conséquences. Il ne voulait pas que Dean risque sa vie. Le sentiment qu'il essayait au mieux de garder pour lui refaisait surface à cet instant, entraînant des réactions physiques incontrôlées. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, cognant dans sa poitrine ; lentement, ses doigts se serrèrent pour former un poing où ses ongles se plantèrent avec force. Il devait agir comme un Ange. Il ne devait pas laisser ce sentiment s'exprimer, il ne devait pas le montrer. Ses supérieurs ne devaient pas en avoir connaissance.

« -Crowley a raison, cette arme peut tuer Abaddon, » finit-il par répondre avec lenteur, comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

« -Génial alors ! » s'exclama le chasseur, se réjouissant de la bonne nouvelle.

« -Non, Dean. Parce que pour manipuler la Lame, il faut posséder la marque de Caïn. La marque du sang donnée par Lucifer au Premier Assassin. »

Le chasseur déchanta rapidement. Porter une marque donné par l'Ange Déchu ne devait pas être quelque chose de positif. Loin de là. Il se leva pour faire les cents pas.

Castiel l'observa faire, de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il partageait un lien avec Dean, il lui était plus facile de lire en l'humain que pour d'autre. Il pouvait presque l'entendre penser, puisqu'il commençait à le connaître. Et finalement il ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper et l'obliger à lui faire face. Il planta ses yeux azurs dans ceux vert printemps du chasseur.

« -Dean, ne fais pas ça. »

L'aîné des Winchester se retint de se mordre la lèvre, comme coupable.

« -De quoi tu parles Cas ? » répondit-il, feignant la surprise.

L'ange serra les mâchoires et le foudroya du regard.

« -Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Dean. S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça. Ne va pas trouver Crowley pour qu'il te permette d'acquérir cette marque. On trouvera un autre moyen. »

« -Et s'il n'y pas d'autre moyen Cas ? » répliqua-t-il, dur.

Dean se sentait obligé d'endosser ce fardeau, il avait un devoir envers son frère et envers l'humanité toute entière. S'il pouvait la sauver, il le devait. Il avait été élevé ainsi. Dean avait développé le syndrome du héros. Il soupira. Il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de toujours se sacrifier, mais si c'était pour la bonne cause, pour sauver le dernier membre de sa famille (hormi Bobby), pour sauver les Hommes, alors il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. Quel genre d'homme aurait-il été s'il s'y était refusé ? Un lâche ? Non. Il n'était pas lâche. Et il ne se défilerait pas devant cette responsabilité.

Il prit délicatement la main de Castiel qui était toujours posée sur son bras et la tint pendant une fraction de seconde, le coeur battant frénétiquement, avant de la lâcher.

« -J'ai pris ma décision Cas. »

L'Ange ne put soutenir son regard si plein d'assurance et de résignation. Le sentiment interdit le faisait presque étouffer tant il prenait de la place, grandissant chaque fois un peu plus. Il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne pourrait plus le cacher, ni aux Anges ni à Dean.

« -Alors je t'en prie, attend une journée. » Il le regarda de nouveau, presque implorant. « Attend jusqu'à demain soir... »

Dean fixa son Ange et cru voir une lueur peinée dans le bleu de ses yeux. Et il céda. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la peine qu'il lisait dans le regard azur qui le fixait. Il hocha lentement la tête pour signifier son accord et Castiel prit cela pour argent comptant, sachant que Dean était un homme de parole.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, et alors que Dean allait se détourner, gêné, il fut retenu par la grimace de douleur qui crispa les traits de son Ange. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait mais Castiel plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles des assauts d'un son que lui seul était capable d'entendre. Lorsque l'horrible son sur-aigu cessa, il se redressa et écouta l'affolement qui régnait dans les rangs angéliques. Il capta plusieurs bribes de phrase qu'il ne comprit pas entièrement.

« -Cas ? Cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » l'interrogea le chasseur, la mine inquiète.

Son coeur avait frôlé la tachycardie lorsqu'il avait vu son ange souffrir et qu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour le soulager.

« -Les Anges ne savent pas exactement. Une créature qu'ils n'ont pas nommée vient de hurler si fort que le cri a interféré sur la ligne des Anges. Nous avons tous pu l'entendre. »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

« -Quel genre de créature ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« -Je ne sais pas... »

Dean retint un soupir de lassitude. Ils n'en auraient donc jamais fini n'est-ce pas ?

Ooo0ooO

Jackson et Lydia sortirent de la Porsche du jeune loup sous le soleil déclinant de la fin d'après-midi. La jolie rousse n'arrivait pas à stopper ses hoquets de tristesse et fondait souvent en larmes soudainement lorsqu'elle repensait à sa mère. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de partager...

Elle entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna pour entrer dans sa maison devenue vide. Jackson la suivait de près, attentif aux états d'âmes de sa belle, même s'il donnait l'impression d'être ennuyé par la situation. Il l'accompagna dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse faire sa valise et emporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait vivre chez Jackson le temps que la justice se mette en route et l'envoie chez son père.

Le silence régnait dans la maison comme entre les deux adolescents. Le loup-garou ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter sa copine ; il avait de plutôt mauvaises relations avec ses propres parents, aussi il ne tenait pas à eux comme Lydia avait tenu à sa mère. Il se contentait donc de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se remettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes ou de se tenir près d'elle.

Lydia avait presque fini de rassembler ses affaires lorsque Jackson se rapprocha d'elle et se mit entre elle et la porte en grondant. La jeune fille cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y affluaient à nouveau alors qu'elle espérait voir sa mère franchir le pas de la porte.

Elle vit en effet Nathalie Martin passer la porte, suivit par deux autres personnes. Mais cette femme n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne l'était plus.

« -N'est-ce pas adorable ? » lâcha Abaddon, une moue attendrie sur le visage. « Le loup qui protège sa femelle... Ah, on en fait plus des comme ça de nos jours ! Chez les démons c'est toujours chacun pour sa pomme, et démerdez-vous comme vous le pouvez. C'est vraiment attendrissant de voir un jeune loup-garou vouloir protéger sa petite copine. C'est pathétique, aussi, parce que ça ne servira à rien. »

D'un signe de tête, elle ordonna à ses deux sous-fifres de se jeter sur Jackson qui fut rapidement maîtrisé, à cause de sa fatigue due à la précédente pleine lune et de son manque d'expérience. Avec un sourire amusé, Abaddon s'approcha de lui, un couteau étincelant en main. Sans s'embarrasser de grandiloquence, elle poignarda le loup en plein coeur. Jackson ne put émettre le moindre son, son sang envahissant sa bouche, coulant sur son menton, alors que ses yeux sortaient, exorbités de surprise. La souffrance pulsait douloureusement au rythme de son coeur qui devint rapidement faible. Bien trop faible.

Il s'affaissa et les démons le lâchèrent pour se tourner vers la jeune rousse. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle se mit à hurler le prénom de Jackson. Un cri perçant, empli de douleur, de tristesse ; un cri d'une puissance extraordinaire qui se répercuta longtemps entre les quatre murs de la chambre de l'adolescente.

Ce hurlement fut si puissant que les deux démons furent réexpédiés en Enfer dans une fumée noir d'encre épaisse. Il ne restait plus qu'Aaddon qui, une fois de plus, rageait. Elle s'était faite avoir deux fois dans la même journée. Elle avait horreur de ça. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu pour le moment, aussi elle se retira, laissant l'adolescente seule, à genoux près de son petit-ami.

Ooo0ooO

Toute la meute avait senti la douleur de Jackson. Elle s'était répandue, atténuée, à travers leur lien. Stiles fut le plus touché. Il était avec Isaac et Derek lorsque cela s'était produit. Il s'était courbé en deux alors que les deux autres avaient juste grimacé sous la subite souffrance. Et ce fut Stiles qui en détermina la cause le premier. Le jeune Alpha était celui qui les liait tous ensemble, il était le centre de ce lien, celui qui maintenait l'équilibre. Celui qui s'occupait de chaque loups comme s'ils avaient de véritable liens de sang. Il avait su instantanément que Jackson était en danger. Et son instinct d'Alpha l'avait conduit directement jusqu'à la maison des Martin, où il était entré en quatrième vitesse, suivi de très près par Derek et Isaac, qui prévenaient les autres membres de la meute.

Il trouva donc Lydia, recroquevillée sur le corps immobile de Jackson, secouée par des spasmes de douleur et de tristesse. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle et l'écarta délicatement du corps de son Bêta, que Derek s'empressa d'examiner.

« -Il est toujours vivant, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » déclara gravement l'Alpha en examinant la blessure de Jackson.

« -J'ai déjà prévenu Deaton » annonça Isaac, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Il ne s'était jamais senti très proche du Bêta blond, qu'il trouvait trop arrogant et insupportable. Pourtant, il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité d'être blessé ainsi et il s'inquiétait pour son frère de meute.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant de voir débarquer le reste de la meute accompagnée par le vétérinaire. L'homme noir se pencha sur le jeune loup pour examiner à son tour, de son œil expert, la blessure faite par le couteau.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles essayait de faire parler Lydia. La jeune fille avait du mal à se concentrer, son attention irrévocablement attirée sur son petit-ami souffrant.

« -Lydia, c'est très important » intervint Deaton en fixant son regard sombre sur elle. « Dis-moi quel genre de couteau a blessé Jackson. »

La rousse papillonna des yeux comme si elle se réveillait et tenta de se souvenir. Toutes ses idées s'emmêlaient, ne voulant que se focaliser sur le Bêta blond.

« -Je... je ne sais plus... Il était long et... et la lame était très fine. Le... le manche était noir, comme... comme un couteau de cuisine » hoqueta-t-elle finalement, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés sous l'effort.

Deaton hocha la tête et demanda à Boyd et Scott de porter le Bêta jusqu'à sa voiture pour qu'il l'emmène à la clinique et puisse le garder en observation. Il rassura l'ensemble de la meute : la vie de Jackson n'était pas en danger, il commençait déjà à guérir, même si le processus se faisait lentement.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone portable et sélectionna un numéro dans son répertoire. La voix du Shérif retentit à l'autre bout du combiné et le jeune Stilinski lui expliqua la situation, lui signalant deux nouveaux corps. John soupira de lassitude, et prit en main les opérations. Ils arrangèrent un peu la vérité pour que tout le monde ait la même version des faits, et ils quittèrent les lieux, emmenant la cadette Martin avec eux. Elle semblait amorphe, comme ailleurs, essayant de fuir sa peine, sa douleur et l'absence de sa mère.

Sur le chemin, le jeune Alpha appela Dean et lui relata les événements. Le chasseur jura une bonne dizaine de fois avant de leur conseiller de retourner tous au Manoir et de tracer une ligne de sel devant chaque porte ou fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il ajouta qu'il les rejoignait immédiatement.

Devant le regard de son compagnon, Stiles se sentit obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il avait le numéro de Dean. Une explication des plus simples, d'ailleurs : pendant qu'ils cherchaient Castiel, le chasseur avait songé que cela pourrait être pratique qu'ils puissent se joindre, ce qui s'était révélé utile.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir, ils trouvèrent les deux chasseurs Wincherster et Chuck, un petit homme brun, barbu, l'air plutôt fragile. L'Ange en revanche n'était pas avec eux. Derek prit le temps d'avertir Deaton et ses deux Bêtas de la façon dont ils pouvaient se protéger des démons pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur Jackson sans risque. Puis, ils entrèrent tous dans le Manoir et s'attelèrent à exécuter les ordres que donnaient Sam et Dean après un regard auprès de leurs Alphas. Ils se protégèrent donc grâce à des barrières de sel, tandis que les deux chasseurs traçaient des pentagramme sur les sols et les murs, ainsi que des glyphes censés empêcher les démons d'entrer.

Quand tout cela fut fait, Dean exigea un récit détaillé de la rencontre tout en le demandant avec tact à l'adolescente. Elle leur servit donc un récit clair et net, réussissant à ne pas fondre en larmes ni même à hoqueter. Et l'aîné des Winchester comprit alors ce qui avait blessé légèrement son Ange plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il ordonna des explications et interrogea la rousse sur son espèce.

« -Je suis une Banshee » répondit-elle fièrement, mettant le chasseur au défit de commenter sa réponse.

Il n'eut qu'une expression d'incompréhension totale.

« -Je peux, entre autre, sentir lorsque quelqu'un va mourir. Lorsque c'est le cas, je me mets à hurler pour faire le tri dans tout ce que je perçois et ainsi savoir qui est la personne concernée. Jackson était sur le point de mourir, attaqué par votre salope démoniaque. »

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard entendu et le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il appellerait Bobby le plus tôt possible.

« -Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il nous faut attendre que Crowley trouve la Première Lame » intervint le cadet des Winchester.

L'attente allait être infernale. La meute était plus qu'en colère. Et Stiles bouillait, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre la transformation. Derek essayait de le calmer, mais il sentait l'état de tension extrême de ses Bêtas qui alourdissait l'atmosphère, rendant les loups fébriles. Ils avaient tous soif de vengeance.

De son côté, Dean s'inquiétait pour Castiel. L'Ange lui avait dit que ses supérieurs le sommaient de venir et qu'il devait répondre à leur appel. Mais Dean avait ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait appris en tant que chasseur à ne pas ignorer. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait essayé d'appeler Castiel, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Comme plus tôt dans la journée. Dean priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'Ange ne soit pas en danger.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel était assis sur une chaise blanche, dans une pièce blanche. Les murs, le bureau en face de lui, les chaises, les objets, tout était d'un blanc clinique. Immaculé. L'Ange se trouvait dans le bureau de sa supérieure directe, Naomi. Il avait cette étrange impression de déjà-vu qui flottait dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse se souvenir exactement.

« -Castiel, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda Naomi.

C'était une femme brune, grande et élancée, aux yeux verts. Sa voix était douce, pourtant elle était chargé d'autorité et de menace.

« -Tu es ici parce que tu n'as pas rempli ta mission » enchaîna l'Ange. « Tu dois les tuer. Ils sont une menace pour les Anges et pour l'Humanité. Il faut éliminer cette menace. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête.

« -Vous vous trompez, ils ne sont pas une menace. Ils n'ont jamais été une menace. Ils œuvrent pour le bien des hommes, comme le font les Anges. »

« -Es-tu en train de contester un de mes ordres ? » s'enquit Naomi, dangereusement calme.

Castiel ne répondit rien, mais la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« -Tu dois les tuer. Fais-le Castiel. Fais-le ! » ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.

« -Non » refusa l'Ange, calme et immobile. « Je ne tuerais pas Sam et Dean. »

Naomi se leva brusquement et se pencha sur son bureau pour s'approcher de Castiel. Elle le sonda de ses yeux verts plissés par la contrariété. Elle constatait que le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui lui échappait totalement, et le lavage de cerveau qu'elle lui avait déjà fait deux fois ne tenait pas face une seule chose. Une seule chose l'empêchait d'être une parfait petit soldat, le parfait Ange qu'il avait été autrefois, respecté et craint, connu de tous les Anges. Et cette chose se nommait Dean Winchester.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait lavé le cerveau, la deuxième fois, elle l'avait obligé à tuer des milliers et des milliers de Dean, l'un après l'autre, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun sentiment envers lui. Ni pitié, ni amitié, ni merci. Il avait réussi à venir à bout de tout sentiment humain. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face du vrai Dean, lorsque celui-ci l'avait imploré, alors Castiel avait cédé, et la lobotomie avait été réduite à néant. Maintenant, Naomi savait pourquoi.

« -C'est une honte, Castiel. Tu t'es sali, tu es souillé par les sentiments humains. Par l'amour. C'est... répugnant ! » lâcha-t-elle, une mine de dégoût peinte sur les traits. « Tu étais pourtant si parfait avant de plonger en Enfer pour récupérer cet homme qui ne vit que pour le péché. Tu as été souillé dès que tu as posé ta main sur lui. Tu as été perdu... »

Castiel se leva lentement et se pencha à son tour pour se mettre au niveau de sa supérieure.

« -Vous vous trompez » répéta-t-il. « Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'étaient les Anges. J'ai toujours cru agir pour Dieu alors que je n'agissais que pour les idées de l'un de vous. Vous n'avez pas la parole de Dieu, et vous la dispensez comme si c'était le cas. Avez-vous consulter Joshua pour savoir ce que Dieu pensait de vos actions ? »

Naomi serra les mâchoires et tapa du poing sur son bureau blanc.

« -Assez ! » siffla-t-elle, hors d'elle. « Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Ange Castiel. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, deux Anges apparurent de chaque côté de Castiel et le saisir fermement pour le faire s'allonger sur un siège, apparut en même temps qu'eux. Il fut sanglé minutieusement, et maintenu immobile. Naomi s'approcha de lui avec une fine lame. Castiel savait ce qui l'attendait, il l'avais toujours su, depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il ressentait des émotions humaines.

La lame entailla sa gorge et aussitôt, Naomi approcha une petite fiole où se déversa une lueur bleue pâle pure. Sa Grâce. Sans elle, Castiel n'était plus qu'un simple humain. Il n'était plus un Ange.

Naomi approcha deux doigts de son front et il plongea dans l'inconscience.

Elle était là. Sa Chute. Sa Disgrâce. Il était tombé pour avoir aimé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Dites-moi tout les loulous, n'ayez pas peur de me dire que vous aimez pas, hein !

Donc, comme je le disais plus haut - je me répète pour que vous ayez bien compris -, _**je n'abandonne pas cette fiction**_ ! Je fais** une petite pause** pour savoir où je vais et ne pas partir dans tout les sens.

Je vous aime fort les loulous, et à bientôt j'espère ! Plein, plein, plein de bisous pour vous ! Portez-vous bien jusqu'à la prochaine fois ;D :coeur:


	9. Je suis tombé pour toi

Okay, vous avez attendu super longtemps pour ce chapitre, et au final, il est ridicule x) Je suis désolée qu'il soit si court ! Deux explications : D'abord, ma terminale me demande plus de temps que je ne le pensais - semaine prochaine : BAC blanc :'( - et donc j'ai peu de temps pour écrire et je suis crevée. Ensuite, récemment, j'ai rêvé de la suite de cette fiction, et j'ai trouvé une idée géniale ! Mais du coup, j'ai dû remanier le plan que j'avais fait, et aussi modifier ce que j'avais déjà écris dans ce chapitre, le raccourcissant considérablement... Pour le meilleur j'espère !

J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez ma lenteur et la courteur - oui j'invente des mots, osef - de ce chapitre :coeur:

PS : Je répondrais aux reviews, promis juré, mais pas ce soir, je vais juste m'écrouler sur mon lit et dormir x)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je suis tombé pour toi.**

Dean tournait comme un lion en cage. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon, il en avait l'intime conviction. Que voulait Abaddon ? Et que faisait Castiel ? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à revenir ? Le Chasseur commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement la meute, son frère et Chuck discuter d'un plan, son portable sonna dans sa poche. Son véritable portable, dont le numéro n'était connu que de quelques privilégiés comme Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Lisa et Ben. Il y avait eu Jo et Ellen, aussi, tout comme Benny… Il le sortit et décrocha en s'éloignant, les sourcils froncés de ne pas avoir reconnu le numéro.

« -Allô ? » fit-il après qu'il y eu un silence de l'autre côté du combiné.

« -Dean ? »

Il reconnut instantanément Castiel, bien qu'il ait une voix fatiguée.

« -Cas bon sang mais où t'es ?! » s'exclama le Chasseur, sans prendre la peine de cacher l'inquiétude qui résonnait dans sa voix.

« -Je suis à l'hôpital, j'ai… »

« -J'arrive tout de suite, tu me raconteras que je serais là » décida Dean avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, tous avaient les yeux tournés vers lui. Evidemment, les loups-garous avaient entendu leur conversation et avaient mis Sam et Chuck au courant. Sans un mot, il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila et sortit dehors pour monter derrière le volant de son Impala. Ses doigts se serraient compulsivement autour du cuir du volant.

Il débarqua à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard et fût aussitôt accueilli par une infirmière. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, brune, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux d'un marron presque noir. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne sut dire qui exactement.

« -Dean ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse en jetant des regards aux alentours.

Le Chasseur fronça les sourcils, surpris et méfiant. Comment cette femme – qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, il en était sûr – pouvait-elle connaître son prénom ? Il n'était même jamais venu dans cette ville avant !

« -Scott m'a prévenue, d'après Stiles l'homme qui a été admis il y a une heure est une de vos connaissance » continua-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

« -Et vous êtes… ? » questionna-t-il, toujours un peu méfiant.

« -Melissa McCall, je suis la mère de Scott. Suivez-moi » répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger dans le couloir.

Dean la suivit jusqu'à la porte de fond et entra dans la chambre qui était peu décorée et peu colorée. Il vit alors son Ange allongé sur le lit, couvert d'égratignures et de bleus – et encore, Dean n'en voyait qu'une infime partie.

« Cas ! » s'exclama-t-il en marchant vers lui à grandes enjambées. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« -C'est Naomi… »

Dean serra les mâchoires. Castiel n'avait même pas besoin de dire le reste, il avait compris. Le Chasseur savait que Castiel risquait la Disgrâce : il ressentait trop d'émotions comme un humain. Pour autant, Dean avait pensé – espéré – que les Anges se rendraient compte que ce n'était pas un mal, bien au contraire, et que Castiel était le meilleur d'entre eux… Il aurait dû se douter que les Anges feraient le mauvais choix, comme d'habitude, comme avec Anna.

« -Je te ramène à l'hôtel Cas. Abaddon et ses sbires n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi s'ils l'apprennent. »

« -Dean… » tenta à nouveau Castiel.

Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, pourtant, le Chasseur secoua la tête.

« -On en parlera à l'hôtel » trancha-t-il.

Sans ajouter un mot – il savait que cela ne servirait à rien – Castiel se leva avec une grimace, sous le regard inquiet de Dean et de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle faisait confiance à son fils et à la meute pour régler le problème du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ooo0ooO

Scott raccrocha une fois qu'il fut assuré que sa mère avait bien retenu la description de Dean. Une fois cela fait, il retourna auprès de Deaton et de Boyd pour les aider à soigner Jackson du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis ils attendirent, n'ayant pas d'autres choses à faire.

Leur attente ne fut pas longue. Le calme qui régnait dans la clinique ne dura pas il fut brisé par un grognement sourd et long, menaçant. Aussitôt, Boyd et Scott furent aux côtés de leur frère de meute qui se réveillait, et qui n'était visiblement pas contente.

« -Jackson ? Est-ce que tu te souv… » commença le vétérinaire avant d'être interrompus pas le hurlement lupin de Jackson.

Le Bêta entamait le processus de transformation sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Ses doigts se parèrent de griffes, ses mains et son visage commencèrent à se couvrir de poil, et sa bouche s'orna de crocs.

« Regardez ses yeux ! » s'exclama Scott, stupéfait.

Boyd n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Les yeux de Jackson étaient redevenus ambre, ils n'étaient plus du bleu électrique caractéristique du loup qui a pris une vie innocente. Les deux Bêtas n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille !

Deaton, lui, ne semblait pas aussi surpris que les deux loups. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive à Jackson – il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il aurait été la dernière personne à qui cela pourrait arriver – mais il connaissait ce phénomène.

« -Lydia ! » gronda Jackson, alors qu'il se levait.

« -Retenez-le ! » leur ordonna le vétérinaire.

Aussitôt, les deux Bêtas s'exécutèrent et plaquèrent leur frère de meute contre la table d'examen froide en métal, essayant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de maintenir Jackson immobile. Mais le loup semblait atteint d'une folie puissante et il s'agitait avec autant de force que s'il avait la force de deux loups.

« -Lydia ! » hurla de nouveau le Bêta.

Il essaya de mordre ceux qui l'empêchait de partir pour tenter de se dégager, mais Boyd et Scott tirent bons jusqu'à ce que Deaton lui injecte un sédatif qui l'endormit pendant un temps.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ?! » s'exclama Scott en fixant son patron, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackson avait perdu le contrôle comme si c'était un soir de pleine lune, ni pourquoi il voulait tant voir Lydia – lui qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux -, ni même pourquoi ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte originelle malgré les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

« -Quelque chose de rare. Il est tombé pour elle… » répondit Deaton, énigmatique comme à chaque fois.

Scott s'apprêta à le questionner plus amplement, ayant horreur lorsque son patron n'était pas clair, mais le vétérinaire se retira dans une autre salle, le laissant avec un Boyd silencieux et un Jackson inconscient.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque le Chasseur et l'Ange déchu se retrouvèrent dans la voiture le silence régnait entre eux, inconfortable pour les deux. Castiel regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, désorienté. Il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs et ses capacités il ne pouvait plus simplement aller d'un endroit à un autre, il ne pouvait plus voir l'âme des gens, il ne pouvait plus guérir… Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas ses pouvoirs autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il avait vraiment confiance en son Père, et si celui-ci avait décidé que Castiel pouvait jouer un rôle décisif dans ses projets en tant qu'humain, alors Castiel serait un humain. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué, même si peu de gens pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait l'ex-Ange.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôtel et entrèrent dans la chambre du Chasseur sans avoir prononcé une parole. Le silence entre eux était toujours aussi gênant. Aussi, Castiel décida de le rompre, estimant avoir assez attendu pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Dean, Naomi a découvert que… » commença l'Ange avant d'être coupé par Dean.

« -Que tu ressentais des émotions humaines. Est-ce que c'est elle qui retient ta Grâce ? On peut peut-être la récupérer, nous avons réussi à le faire avec Uriel… »

« -Dean ! » lança Castiel en haussant légèrement la voix pour attirer l'attention du Chasseur. « Laisse-moi parler. »

L'aîné des Winchester détourna le regard et passa une main de ses cheveux, gardant le silence.

« -Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je ressens des émotions que Naomi m'a pris ma Grâce. Elle a vu ce que j'essaye de cacher depuis longtemps maintenant, même si a devient trop difficile. »

Il fit une pause et s'approcha du Chasseur pour capter son regard.

« -Je suis tombé parce que je t'aime Dean. Je suis tombé pour toi. »

Dean resta un instant interdit face à la révélation. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait senti, quelque part au fond de lui, que Castiel allait lui annoncer cela. Et entendre lui fit plaisir autant que cela l'effraya. Il resta sans réaction pendant si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'Ange déchu s'approcher de lui. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsque les lèvres de Castiel furent contre les siennes. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, l'information ayant du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient douces contre les siennes et, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de contact rapproché avec des humains, il embrassait plutôt bien.

C'est là qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Castiel l'embrassait. Il se recula vivement, confus et effrayé par tous les sentiments sur lesquels, pour une fois, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, il choisit de faire la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : fuir. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'hôtel, sortit, et prit sa voiture pour rouler loin de cette situation qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

Ce chapitre aura au moins le mérite de vous laissez sur votre faim, non ? Non ?

Mais si x) Allez, j'attends vos hypothèses concernant les plans d'Abaddon, l'explication - presque donnée - de la couleur des yeux de Jackson et comment diable le Destiel va fonctionner :D

Merci de me lire, les loulous, vous êtes formidables :coeur:

Je vous fais plein de bisous et à bientôt j'espère ! - il est possible que je poste dans Teen Wolf en musique, ça donne quoi ? avant de poster ici parce que ces OS me prennent cinq à dix minutes, et qu'entre les révisions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ -

Voilà voilà ! :coeur:


End file.
